Serendipity
by tonyamic10
Summary: Summary: Bella Swan was good at keeping secrets. She was also adept at hiding. Life had dealt some hard knocks, but also a pleasant surprise. Watch Bella embark on the toughest chapter of her young adult life. With her father's encouragement, she finally has a little faith in herself. Enter Jacob Black. Full summary inside. [Jacob/Bella, AU]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _ **~A/N So apparently, I still get the itch. I had this one off and on for awhile now. I scratched it and here it is. Special thanks to my gal pal, Alix for inadvertently saying something that tickled my muse. This one is dedicated to you.**_

 **Summary:** Bella Swan was good at keeping secrets. She was also adept at hiding. Life had dealt some hard knocks, but also a pleasant surprise. Watch Bella embark on the toughest chapter of her young adult life. With her father's encouragement, she finally has a little faith in herself. Enter Jacob Black. He meant to help, but what if is his presence ending up hurting her in the worst way? [Jacob/Bella, AU]

 **Serendipity**

The resounding crack proved to Bella her luck was not looking up anytime soon. Who breaks a hammer? She raised her hand and spoke to herself. "That would be me."

Bella tossed the separate pieces out of frustration. The echo of breaking glass was the icing on the cake. At least it was only the detached garage and not the actual house. A broken window out in the garage could wait, the dripping kitchen sink and the loose step she'd almost broken her neck on couldn't wait another day.

"Bells. You okay? There's glass everywhere."

"I'm fine, Dad. Come on in."

Her father stopped by often even though she hadn't even been settled a week. He was more than thrilled she relocated nearby after she settled her mother's estate. However, he was a little concerned how she spent a hefty chunk of her inheritance.

Bella was a starving artist since high school. She never could settle on another career path. Painting was her passion. She also dabbled in writing poetry and photography. Her mother and step-father's sudden deaths from an accident shook her to the core, but they left a hefty sum of money to her so she would be taken care of and she needed it given her dire circumstance in life. Her mother was another gypsy soul and would be proud of Bella's choices. She purchased a plot of land on the outskirts of Forks. She had missed out on a real relationship with her father for years and losing her mother struck a chord. Family was everything. That became more apparent after several life-altering events. She could create her art anywhere, so why not live close to Charlie? She was no longer taking life for granted and she needed the support. Only her father knew why that was so important and why this house meant so much and why this was the hardest summer of her existence.

"Bells, you're going to need that window fixed as soon as possible or you'll end up with all sorts of unwanted inhabitants. Don't you store canvases in here?"

"I know, Dad. I store lots in here because I don't know where everything should go inside yet." Bella also kept her car in the garage. The last thing she wanted was to be greeted by a forest creature or worse... a mouse when she needed to go somewhere. Bella wasn't much of an animal person. They were cute and all, but not really her friends. Her mom had a cat when she was little and she was evil. Once the neighbor let his dog loose and Bella ended up with twelve stitches on the back of her thigh after attempting to pet the animal.

She stated the facts. "I'll get to it later, but right now, I need some tools. The Realtor said the garage had plenty of tools left behind. He failed to mention they're all antiques or broken. I need one of those squeezy things and a hammer. Do you have either of those?"

Charlie rubbed his mustache. "Well, I can't say I keep any squeezy things in my toolbox, but I have a few hammers back home. You should have called me earlier."

Bella knew he was teasing her about the tool she needed for the kitchen sink because she couldn't remember what it was called.

Bella informed him about all the water that flooded out on her feet when she tried to use the sink and the fourth step was determined to kill her. This house needed to be transformed into a proper home and safe. She was on borrowed time.

"The window has to wait until tomorrow or the next day." It would probably be more like a week if she was being honest with herself.

She was hot and tired and rambling. She refused to cry. It was important to her to do this herself. Her mother had never done a damn thing without Bella or some man's help. She closed her eyes and silently apologized to her mother, may she rest in peace, but it was the truth.

"Bells, let me go back into town and get my tools. I don't know much about plumbing, but hopefully I can tighten up a loose-fitting pipe."

"No, Dad. Didn't you work the night shift? Just point me in the right direction to the hardware store and I'll take care of it. You need to get some rest. Have you eaten anything today?"

He insisted he was fine that he wasn't hungry and that he was off for the next 48 hours so his rest could wait. He commented she appeared like the one that needed rest and she understood why. If she'd known he was coming over, she would have concealed the dark circles under her eyes.

Her father had this look on his face. It wasn't disappointment exactly, more like apprehension. She knew he didn't want her to buy this old place. He had some fairly sexist and old-fashioned remarks about her choice. "It seems like too much for a single woman to take on. Are you sure?"

Bella didn't want to argue. She knew he worried about her. She wished he had a little faith. Come to think of it, she wished she had a little more faith in herself. Some very annoying people had shaken her confidence as well as almost broken her. Her mother's death should have been the final straw, but a letter left behind with the will kicked her in the tail and Bella decided she was a fighter. She would never give up. They would not beat her.

Her father changed the subject. "Hey, come to think of it. Do you have any coffee made?"

Bella was relieved to step away from her mistakes for a bit. She started a fresh pot of coffee and heated up last night's veggie frittata. She didn't miss her father's grimace.

"Got any bacon?"

"Nope."

"Sausage? A ham steak?"

"Dad, going meatless at least one day a week could add years to your life."

He mumbled something incoherent, but managed a smile when he told her the egg creation wasn't half bad.

"Whatcha painting these days?"

"Nothing much. I had a strange dream last night and sketched a few things before I got out of bed. I didn't let myself get carried away so it doesn't make much sense. Come to think of it, my dream was a little scary and I don't usually paint such things."

"Well don't start scaring yourself. It's bad enough you're out here far from me or anyone else for that matter. I'd still like to talk about loaning you a gun."

Bella put her hands over her ears. "No way, I told you I don't believe in guns."

"Bells, that hardly makes sense. Tell me you don't believe in the tooth fairy and I accept that, but how can you not believe in an invention that's very real? My job and the safety of Forks relies on guns. I'm not saying you have to take up hunting, just let me show you the basics. I highly doubt you'll ever need to fire it, but better safe than sorry."

"No guns."

"And no help from your Dad?"

"I appreciate your offer, I'm a big girl now. I need to take care of my own projects."

"Wait. I don't know why I didn't suggest this earlier. Hire someone."

"No thank you. You're worried about my safety and now you're suggesting I hire some stranger that will overcharge me and take advantage because I'm a woman living alone. Plus, you know I need every dime I have left."

"No way, not a stranger. I would never suggest that. My old friend Billy has a boy."

Bella interrupted. "A boy, Dad, really?"

"I say that out of habit, but Jacob is a full grown man, of course. And I do mean grown. I've known him since the day he came home from the hospital. He is a fixer. You name it and he can fix it: cars, appliances, woodworking, roof repair, he's a damn fine carpenter too. He worked for a local guy since he was a teenager, but Dowling was never going to make him a partner or give him what he deserved. Jacob's trying to build a business of his own. I'm going to give him a call."

"Don't. If he's out of a job, he'll try to run up a never-ending bill when he sees this place. I need the basics not a full remodel."

"Nonsense. Jake's almost family. He'll be fair and I just said he has his own business now. He isn't out of a job."

"I hate charity."

"It won't be charity. Damn kiddo. Accept kindness. Not everyone has an ulterior motive."

Bella wasn't so sure about that. She trusted Charlie and that was it. Oh and one other because that was inevitable, but she tried not to think too hard about that or she would definitely cry. A true handyman? It sounded almost tempting. Bella could focus on the fun parts like curtains and painting and this guy Jake could fix broken windows, loose boards and leaky pipes.

"Wait. Billy doesn't know, does he?"

"Of course not. You said you didn't want anyone to know yet. I respect that although he'd be understanding."

"I'm sure because I can't take anymore questions or certain looks. You know how hard these months are. It's like I'm ripped in pieces." Bella gave into those tears. Poor Charlie. She was whining to him about something he probably understood better than most. "I'm so sorry, Dad." He held her tight and let her cry. It wasn't the first time. It wouldn't be the last. "I have to make it work."

"I know, honey. You will. It's going to work out. I'm calling Jacob. Trust me. Give him a chance."

"Okay, but just the basics. Tell him nothing fancy. He doesn't need to prove anything out here."

Charlie laughed. "Fine. Jake's not the type that needs to impress."

"What's that mean?"

"You'll see, Bells. You'll see."

Bella forced her father to leave after he yawned into his second cup of coffee. She cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen and swore when the sink leaked again. She slept awful the night before. The truth was she was sleeping terrible each night all alone in that big house. Charlie promised to call Jacob Black. Maybe everything could wait until tomorrow. She wasn't sure when he'd make it out, but he'd call first she assumed. Her dad would probably give Jake her cell number. She wiped up the mess under the cabinet and put a bucket to catch any other drips.

Bella passed the room next to hers. She decided after moving in to keep that door closed. Part of her wanted to fix it up, the other knew it would only cause her more pain. She pulled out the strange sketch from behind her bed. What the hell was she thinking? Bella was afraid of tiny dogs and she'd constructed this wild animal from her dream. What was it even? A German Shepherd? A fox? A coyote? She should trash it, but in her sleep-deprived state, she used one of her most expensive canvases.

Bella studied the outline once more. "Holy crap. This is a massive wolf. You are officially deranged, B." She meant to paint this canvas with something special, reflective of her style so she could hang it over the mantle. Maybe she could play with the idea and sell it instead. There were probably plenty of people in this wooded community that like nature paintings. All money would be useful so Bella closed her eyes and recalled bits and pieces of that dream. She briefly got lost in the details and pretty soon she had the makings of a very realistic wolf sketch, but for some reason the background wasn't coming to her. She knew full well how to paint landscapes, but the woods didn't fit. Why the hell not? She saw a large wolf in her dreams. Wasn't it in the woods out back? She coudn't remember. Bella focused on the eyes. They should be wild and feral on a beast this size, but when she assessed her work, they weren't. Those eyes comforted her for some reason. That was enough, she had to rest her own eyes for like fifteen or twenty minutes tops.

* * *

Bella slid the canvas back behind her headboard again like it was a huge secret even though no one would even see inside her room. She fell face first on the mattress and let exhaustion overtake her. Maybe thirty minutes would do the trick.

She was in her favorite place with her favorite person and all was right with the world. Darkness descended and Bella heard a knock. She panicked. A voice whispered, "Should we hide?"

 _Yes, they should but it wouldn't work. It was over. They were here._

Bella tossed and turned. She woke up in a crumpled heap, sweating and disoriented. It seemed dark out. That wasn't possible. She fell asleep around three, she thought. It was only possible for her to rest in thirty minute increments. No way in hell was it dark. It was a pop-up Washington storm instead. It had to be. She tried to get her bearings when a noise startled her from downstairs.

 _**Knock, knock**_

First, it was the sound of a knock then an actual person voiced, "Knock, knock." It was a clear booming male voice, not through the door. Someone was inside Bella's home. She gasped at air and searched the room for some form of defense. She had a paintbrush and bag of hangers. Damn her and her fear of guns. Bella didn't even have a baseball bat. She was far from anyone and her phone was in the kitchen.

 _Scream idiot and no one will hear except the murderer who's come to torture and kill you._

She could barricade the door perhaps, jump out the window, break both her legs and drag her body into hiding. It was her only hope.

She pressed her ear against the wood. She swore she heard the creaky front door, but then, "Bells, hey Bells. You home?"

Bells? No one on earth called her Bells but Charlie and it was definitely not him.

She heard the door click and nothing else. Bella wasn't sure what came over her, but she sprinted down the stairs no longer afraid, prepared to investigate. She swung open the door to find a man. He turned around at once.

Holy hell. Who was that?

He smiled wide with a full set of pearly whites gleaming against the porch light. "Bella, I presume?"

She had forgotten every single detail of the day. Bella was awestruck, dumbstruck, still dreaming or she'd died in her sleep. This was not reality. She had never seen such a gorgeous hunk of man and he called her "Bells" before. Proof he wasn't real.

"Hey, hello. You there?" He waved his hand in front of her. "Were you asleep? Sorry, I know the feeling. You fall asleep in the daytime, wake up and it's dark and you don't even know what day it is. I'm sorry. Charlie said I should stop by. I hope you don't mind, but I already looked around the outside. This place is a trip. I had no idea it was even out here."

Finally, it all clicked. "You're Jacob."

"In the flesh. Nice to meet you, but I swear we might have crossed paths as kids according to Dad. Sorry, I don't remember. I must have been really young because you strike me as memorable."

"Did you come in my house?"

"Oh. Well, not exactly. I knocked a lot. Charlie said you were home that you're always home so I stuck my head in. It wasn't locked."

"That's breaking and entering."

He laughed. She did not. Bella was serious. That kind of thing annoyed her. She had met too many men that thought they could do whatever they damn well pleased.

"Oh, shit. You're serious? I'm sorry. I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't. I'm a woman alone in a new place. You're lucky I didn't shoot first and ask questions later. Look, Mr. Black, Dad jumped the gun. He worries unnecessarily. I don't need a handyman. I've got everything that needs done on a list. Money's tight and I'm plenty handy myself." She paused her lies. Bella pulled excuses out her ass right and left. She hoped the signal got better out there so she could finally watch an entire YouTube tutorial on fixing a leaky faucet. But there was no way in hell that guy was going to come over and hang around her house day after day. No fucking way. Bella had issues in the past. She had been sucked in by the worst kind of sexy, charming men. That wasn't her, not anymore.

Jacob needed to go. She never should have laid eyes on him, but he showed up without asking. That made him even more dangerous.

"You have a sink problem?"

"Um, no. I mean it works. I use it. What did Dad say?"

Jacob pulled out his phone in front of her. "Bells has a giant leak under the kitchen sink, pours water out every time she uses it. Might check for mold under there as well. She is going to bust her ass on the fourth step. There's a water spot on the ceiling in the upstairs hallway. She also has a broken window in the garage. Just between you and me, the thought of her handling a pane of glass sounds deadly."

Bella listened disbelieving. She waved her hands because he seemed like he had more. "Stop. That's enough. No way did Charlie Swan send that long of a text."

"I didn't say he did. He called. I take notes in my phone so I don't confuse jobs. His list was so funny, I copied it verbatim. I've had time to check things out for myself as well."

Jacob began to add to her growing list. He said things about some rotten boards at the eaves, roof repairs and a poison vine taking over the back fence.

"Poison? Oh, can you get rid of that? I don't know anything about plants."

"So you do want me to take care of things?"

"No. I didn't say that. I don't know. Do you really think I need a new roof?"

"Not sure until I get up there. Hey, whatcha plan on doing with that old tractor?"

"Nothing, it looks ancient."

"It is, but I bet I can get it running. I could clean up the property a whole lot faster with that instead of the mower I planned on borrowing from a buddy of mine."

Bella wavered. He seemed nice, way too good-looking and a bit over-confident. Jacob played on her weaknesses without seeming to try. God knows she was lonely as hell.

"Hey, have you had dinner yet?"

"A little snack on the run. Why? You offering?"

"Maybe. I don't have a fully-stocked kitchen yet, but I could whip up a few BLT's. There's one catch."

His lip curled with hint of a smirk, "What's that?"

"Don't tell my father I actually buy bacon. I lied because he doesn't need it everyday like a food group, so I pretend when he's over, I only have lean protein and veggies."

Jacob twisted his thumb and finger over his lips like the secret was locked away. He had nice full lips. Bella couldn't even remember the last time a man kissed her. She was in a damn fool inviting him inside, cooking for him, reconsidering hiring him as her handyman, but she was doing all those things in spite of her prior promises to herself. He opened the door for her and let her pass. She brushed against him slightly.

"Ouch. You shocked me."

"No way. _You_ shocked me."

"Whatever. Come on. You can check out the malfunctioning sink while I cook. Do you like a little or a lot of bacon?"

He pointed out his large stature and laughed. "What do you think, Bells?"

She liked that he took the liberty with her name. She also liked that he looked even better in the light. His lips were the best shade of pink too, so kissable. Bella had to stop looking at his mouth.

"Gotcha, Jacob likes extra bacon on his BLT. Anything else I should know?"

"Nope, I'm a simple guy. What you see is what you get?"

Bella tried to hide her nervous gulp. She had one focus and little time to accomplish her goals, so damn her traitorous dormant libido. It picked a fine time to reemerge. _How long had it been since she kissed a man?_ She asked herself for a second time.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **My hope is you all can hire a Jake-like handyman if you ever need something fixed. LOL! Any guesses on what's up with Bella? I'm interested in all your feedback.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you did that Jacob. You've got some nerve."

"Not the first time I've heard that. Most ladies like my initiative."

"Not this lady and how the hell do you eat so much and look..."

"Look?"

"Look like you don't overeat."

"I didn't. I was hungry and I ate until I was full. That's not over-eating. I do physical labor also, and workout with my buddies when I have time. I have two appointments tomorrow. How's four o'clock sound? I was thinking the late afternoons and evenings might work out best for I plan on doing around here."

Bella squirmed in her chair. That sounded dirty for some reason. He was trouble of the worst kind. She only thought he'd look at the sink and give her an opinion, but instead he ran out to his truck and came back with a large toolbox. He had the damn thing repaired before the bacon finished frying. He also said he measured the garage window while she chopped fresh tomatoes from a nearby vegetable stand. She wished she could grow veggies in her own garden, but that was most likely impossible. She killed a cactus once.

Bella nibbled on her last quarter of sandwich. "I told you not to fix it. We haven't even discussed your rate. I swear I read once plumbers get like eighty an hour or more."

"Well, seeing how I'm not a licensed plumber and that took me all of ten minutes, a hundred sounds fair."

Bella choked. "What? Are you out of your mind? I can't afford that for one drip. Dad said you were fair. You must have the wrong idea because I have all this land and this much house, but it was a steal. Do you know how long it was abandoned? I'm not extravagant by any means. You don't know the whole story..."

Jacob did the unthinkable. He grabbed Bella's hand and held on. "Bells, stop. I'm joking. Haha. My friends think I'm funny. You must be more of a literal girl. I'm sorry. That new washer and piece of PVC pipe cost me all of five bucks. Consider it a freebie, but I am going to need to replace the board underneath. It's rotted."

Bella looked down at his large hand and how it dwarfed hers. Who takes possession of a hand like that? She should ask herself why she wasn't pulling away but she was frozen. "I can't." Finally, she jerked her hand back and placed it under the table away from temptation.

"Can't what?"

"I don't think you should be my handyman so what do I really owe you for the sink?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"I don't know. There's something in your eyes. You seem lost."

Lost? What a weird thing to say to her. He didn't know her and she was sitting at her own kitchen table. She wasn't lost or at least, he'd have no way of knowing what was going on in her thoughts. "Well, I'm not. I have things to do if you don't mind." Bella pushed away from the table. She needed to find her wallet and give him whatever cash she had. A twenty shouldn't be insulting. He ate two sandwiches. That should make them even.

Jacob had the nerve to follow her to the antique desk in the corner. He had no qualms invading her personal space. This time he grabbed her arm. Grab wasn't the exact word for what he did. He touched her with a tender hold. "Hey, I meant it. I don't want your money, Bells. The bacon probably cost more than what I'm out for the sink. Are you sure you don't need some help? I think I have a fair deal in mind for you."

Bella wished he'd step back. If she turned around, she would be right in front of him. He slowly turned her around instead. "What did you have in mind?"

Jacob broke it down. He told her the things he considered top priorities. He laid out the times he was available. He also promised to write up a formal proposal with a list of supply costs. Then he convinced her he was crazy or stupid. "Ten an hour sounds fair."

"Ten an hour? That's not your rate."

"That's what I'm quoting you, so yeah, it is."

"You don't survive on ten dollars an hour. Just admit it. Dad told you all about me and now I'm this huge charity case. You probably think I got ripped off and this place is a dump."

"Are you kidding me? I love this house. Standing here with you makes me feel like I've been transported back in time. They don't build houses like this any longer. The fact it's in this great of shape after sitting unattended for so long proves it. I can't wait to get my hands on things around here. Dad says you're an artist. I see why you chose it, it's like a piece of art."

"Really? That's exactly what I said when the Realtor accidentally showed me the photo."

"Yes, really. It's a great house, Bells."

"Ten an hour?"

"Yep, plus supplies."

"Okay, I guess we could see how it goes for a few weeks, but if you get any better paying jobs, please take them. You aren't under any obligation here."

"Whatever you say. You're the boss." Jacob said he had a job first thing in the morning so he better get going. Bella saw him to the door. He thanked her again for dinner and she thanked him for her dry feet. His laugh was infectious. Bella giggled like an idiot along with him.

"You know Charlie was so happy when he found out you were moving back. He made the biggest deal. I get it now. You're something else, Bells. I'm glad you came back too."

Bella stayed up until the wee hours of the night because of her extended nap. She was ecstatic about the sink and kept finding herself smiling for a change. The wolf took shape on the canvas. She decided to concentrate on the details of the beast instead of the background for now. When the first yawn came, Bella put her sketching away. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The upstairs stayed warm in the summer since she didn't have central air, so she only used one thin sheet. The bed felt cozier for some reason that night and Bella thought for the first time she could fall asleep without crying.

As usual, Bella pulled out her phone. There were no messages, no calls, and no emails. She knew that would be the case until Friday. Maybe she could make it through the summer after all. Maybe insisting on doing it all herself had been foolish. Maybe spending time with Jacob Black wasn't dangerous, but exactly what she needed to make the time pass a little easier.

* * *

Jacob arrived exactly as promised. Stupid Bella looked out the window every five minutes starting at 3:30. She had no idea why she was so anxious. Bella was shocked to see him head straight to the garage without even coming inside the house. She gave it five minutes before her curiosity got the best of her.

"You're fixing the window?"

Jacob turned around and greeted her with that award winning smile. "Yes, I have the glass and it's best to get it up right away. Less chance of it breaking, you know? That is unless a crazy woman throws a hammer in here again."

"Funny. Dad has a big mouth. It was a freak accident. Could've happened to anyone."

"Whatever you say, Bells. I'll be in soon to fix that step."

She was slow to move, slow to leave him to his work. Something about Jacob drew her in. She wanted to be close to him. Bella hadn't been around people much in the past few years, maybe she was craving some adult company. She shook off a wicked thought, _maybe she was craving some Jacob._

Bella sat at her desk and organized her to-do list. She scratched off all the things she believed Jacob would handle. That gave her ample time to finish up a couple of paintings in progress. She needed to update her blog, do a little research on local galleries if they even existed near Forks, and start doing the fun things for the house she envisioned. Bella made pictures in her mind because of her artistic nature. She'd seen it all in vivid detail the first time she saw the stained-glass windows sprinkled throughout the home.

"Wow, that's cool. Can I have a better look?" Bella almost fell out her chair when he came up behind her. She was doodling off to the side of her list, a common habit when she was in deep thought. Her hands and mind weren't always connected. She could sketch a whole canvas even when her mind ran wild. It happened fairly often.

"Jeez, you scared me. You're awfully light on your feet which doesn't fit given the size of you. Are you done with the window?"

"All finished, but you can't raise it for the next two days or so. Care to show me the loose step?" Jacob put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. "But first, the eyes, I want to see those beautiful eyes you were sketching. Someone you know or is it random?"

Bella covered her drawing and then flipped the paper over. "Um, I don't think so. That was just scribbling. Nothing to see here."

"Wow, you stink at lying, but I get it. You're an eccentric artist type that doesn't want to show off unfinished art. So the step..."

At first, Bella pointed, but Jacob asked if she could actually walk up so he could witness the problem. He knelt down to observe how the wooden staircase was constructed. Bella walked up quickly.

"Hold up. Come back down and do that again."

She walked down and did the normal stutter in her step caused by the wiggling board. He asked her to walk up more times, sometimes fast and other times slow. Bella finally caught on when he asked to walk down backwards.

She turned her head slowly over her shoulder to see his stupid grin. "You're a jerk."

Jacob couldn't contain his laughter. "Sorry, the first time was for real, but your shorts. Blame them. I got side-tracked."

"You mean you were staring at my ass. I think you've done enough today, Jake. You should go."

"I'm sorry." He tried to keep a straight face, but kept snickering at her. "I was only messing with you. I'm not a perv. I swear."

"Now who's the terrible liar?"

"Touché."

Jacob repaired the loose step and one other he said was cracked. It took him the rest of the afternoon. While the glue set up, Bella offered to make dinner. She still felt like this ten dollar an hour thing wasn't enough. She didn't mind making him a meal occasionally. She made a pot of chicken tortilla soup with a side of quesadillas. Jacob was happy to stay for dinner. He admitted he still lived with his dad because he needed help.

"Oh, so you cook?"

"Yeah, about that. I try. I know a few dishes. Dad says I'm terrible. He's not much better. We tend to bum food when we can. You would think after this many years I'd learn. I can fix nearly anything metal, wooden or with moving parts, but cooking isn't my thing."

"Well, I could teach you a few easy meals. I started cooking as a child. I'm clumsy and awkward, and Mom didn't even know how to boil water, but I learned. I think I'm pretty good too."

Jacob bit into half a quesadilla. "You're better than good and I'd love for you to teach me, Bells."

She felt her cheeks heat up when he winked at her. They were talking about cooking still, she hoped. God, her palms were sweaty. Bella wiped them on a napkin. What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

The afternoons that followed were more of the same. Bella organized and finished unpacking. Jacob made repairs. He fixed the rotted boards under the sink. He'd been going on the roof to take care of that little problem. Bella caught a lucky break that she didn't need a whole new metal roof. Jacob repaired the area that was damaged. He suspected the last big storm did it because the leak had been minimal. She found herself worried about him every time he climbed the ladder. Bella also found herself making excuses to be near wherever he worked around the house. She truly enjoyed his company. She liked him which was good, but with each passing day, she liked him more than she should.

It had been a while since she'd been out in the world with the opposite sex, but some things never changed. Bella suspected Jacob liked her just as much, maybe more. He was a huge flirt and she caught him staring at her often. He didn't always stay for dinner, but after a solid two weeks of working at her place, he brought up a cooking lesson.

"Let's make pasta."

"I just paid you. You sure you don't have big plans tonight?"

Jacob thumbed through his money and then shoved the bills inside his toolbox. "Nah, I'm a saver. What do you say? I could go for some spaghetti and meatballs."

"You can't even make spaghetti? Wow, you are inept."

"I can't make a decent tasting sauce no matter how hard I try and that jar stuff is crap. Dad says the meatballs I whip up aren't bad."

"Well, you're in luck. I went to the market yesterday morning." Bella headed for the pantry and the fridge. Jacob trailed her to watch every single item she retrieved. When the cool air of the refrigerator blew across her chest and Jacob's hot breath ghosted her neck, she grew dizzy and dropped a couple of items. The two of them conked heads going for the onions that rolled across the floor.

"Sorry, you okay?"

Bella swayed because both of his hands were on her neck. "I know my head's hard. Can't go knocking the teacher out. I'll flunk cooking lessons for sure." Bella helped him with eggs, three ways a couple of days ago. He was a fast learner. She doubted he ever failed at anything he set his mind to. Since he thought he had the meatballs mastered, she put the meat aside to come to room temperature. The sauce needed to simmer in order for the flavors to develop. Bella chopped the tomatoes while Jacob worked on the onion.

She demonstrated her favorite recipe step-by-step for red sauce. She wrote out a copy of the recipe to take home as well. Once the lid was on, Jacob started mixing the meatball ingredients. Bella's only suggestion to him was adding some fresh parsley and Parmesan cheese. Pretty soon the entire meal was underway. The spaghetti was added to the pot of salty boiling water, the meatballs were cooking in the oven and the sauce was on a low simmer.

"I'm thirsty. Lemonade sounds perfect or would you rather have iced tea?"

"How about I make the lemonade tonight?"

"Why? I always make you lemonade. You love it."

"Well, I love that you bring me a cold drink on a hot day, but to tell you the truth, Bells. You do it a bit sour. I like sweet lemonade better."

"Nonsense. Who are you taking cooking lessons from? I do a perfect balance of sweet and sour."

Jacob shook his head. He joked. "Have you ever seen my face when my lips pucker after taking a sip of your lemonade?"

She had and she mistakenly thought he was making kissy lips at her. Bella ran and hid upstairs for an hour the day he did that. She didn't like the way he was looking at her at the moment or the fact he brought up his lips or the memory of the way she acted around him at times.

"Fine, so you don't like my lemonade. I suppose you hate my iced tea as well. Why didn't you just say so?" Her pride had taken a hit and it was stupid to get upset, but she was.

Jacob walked over to where she kept her glass pitcher so he could carry it to the sink and fill it with water. He set the pitcher in front of her and went for the basket of lemons on the counter. "If you think about it, I'm sure you know why I didn't say anything before tonight."

"No, I don't have any idea why you would act like you liked it when clearly you don't."

Jacob grabbed her hand. Her breath caught in her throat. "You don't know how pretty you are, do you?"

Bella tried to pull her hand back. _No, don't ruin it, Jacob._ If he made a move, she was going to shoot him down and he wouldn't be able to come around and work anymore. It would be too awkward. She liked his company.

"Bells, relax. It's just me. We've been getting along so well."

"You work here."

"Yes, but we hang out. I'm here unofficially more than work now and you know it. Most of the big jobs are finished."

"I can't. I think you misunderstood."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. Please, Jacob. You're so nice, but I'm messed up. I do a good job hiding it, but there's stuff going on and you don't want to get mixed up with me."

"I know you're sad, but don't I make you happy at times? That should count for something."

"It does. It counts for friendship and that's all I'm capable of."

He backed up. "Okay, I understand if that's all you're ready for. I'm not pressuring you. I was just trying to explain why I tolerate sour lemon juice from you almost everyday."

Jacob juiced several lemons. He added at least a half a cup more sugar than she thought necessary, but Bella had to admit, his lemonade was kind of addicting. She turned off the burner, drained the pasta and started dishing up their meal. Bella was distracted by what Jake hinted at earlier, but tried to keep up with their small talk. Over the course of a couple of weeks, Bella had learned all about the goings on in La Push and Jacob's closest friends.

"How is Quil? Did he go out with that woman he picked up at the grocery store?"

"Oh jeez, you don't want to know how that went."

"Sure I do. What happened? Did she stand him up? Give him a fake address? I thought he said they had fireworks."

"No, it was the right address, but she didn't live alone."

"Oh no. She had a boyfriend already?"

"No, Bells. Her father answered. Quil's lucky he didn't get an appendage chopped off. The dad is some crazy huge logger, probably has an ax handy at all times."

"Wow, sounds a bit overprotective."

"Well, she was sixteen and Quil's going on twenty-five so he wasn't happy about the arrangement to say the least."

"Hold on, he picked up a sixteen-year-old girl? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"No one knows for sure, but a lot probably. He swore to us she looked twenty and she never said she was still in high school. He's barred from ever contacting her again or her father is getting a restraining order."

"Maybe he should start checking ID's."

"Yeah, I agree."

"He sounds hilarious though."

"You should come out some day and meet him. Dad mentioned wanting to see you too. I could cook something that I actually do well like a steak on the grill. You can invite Charlie. It'll be fun." Bella thought it sounded dreadful. She thought it sounded like a date or like Jacob planned on introducing them as something they were not.

She tried to be polite. "Maybe. I don't know what I have planned for the next few weeks."

"Well, Fridays are out. You take a call that night. It always seems important when you rush me out of here."

She changed the subject. "You did a great job on these meatballs. Really yummy and you practically made the sauce yourself. I'm sure Billy will be pleased next time you make this at home."

Jacob insisted on cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Bella didn't think he was paying attention when she downed the last bit of lemonade. He grabbed her from behind. "Gotcha. I knew you liked mine better."

"Stop it. I do not. I'm just washing down my meal."

Jacob wouldn't stop. He kept tickling her trying to make her admit it, but Bella was stubborn. They proceeded a small game of chase around the kitchen. A good ending to their play would be Jacob catching her and holding her tight in an embrace. She would realize he was all she ever wanted and proclaim those words to him. They would kiss and it would be magical. Life would be perfect.

However, Bella was determined not to let those things happen. She tripped, dropped her glass and shards scattered in every direction. Jacob yelled not to move while he grabbed the broom. She thought she could grab the largest piece without incidence and toss it in the garbage.

"Dammit!"

"I told you not to move. You cut yourself, didn't you? Here, let me see."

Bella held tight to her finger. "No, you can't. It's bad. I felt it slice. I can't tolerate seeing blood. I'll faint."

"Well, what do you suggest? You can't keep holding it there while you bleed out on the floor. Bells, close your eyes and let me take over. You're right. It's bad. I can see it bleeding through where you're holding it."

She looked and down she went, only Bella didn't feel the hard knock of the floor. Jacob caught her. He was her hero even if he was the reason she broke the damn glass in the first place.

* * *

Ten minutes later, she was cleaned and bandaged up. Jacob took care of everything. Nothing made him squeamish after taking care of his father for all these years. He gave injections, knew how to take care of wounds and how to make compression wraps.

"Still not sure you don't need a few stitches. I could call my friend Sue."

"No, it's the hand. Fingers bleed a lot. I'm a bleeder, actually. It runs in the Swan family. I'm better now if you swear all traces of the blood are gone."

"I swear it. I cleaned everything. Can't even tell the kitchen was a total bloodbath a few minutes ago."

Bella felt woozy again and closed her eyes.

Jacob apologized. "Sorry, too soon. I'm teasing. It wasn't that bad. I even took the trash out so no chance you'll see anything to remind you except..."

"Except what?"

"I'm worried when you take that pressure bandage off, it could bleed again. What will you do if I'm not here? You could pass out and hit your head and no one would know. I really think I should take you to have it checked out."

"No, please. I'd rather not. I don't need things like that in my file."

"File? What the hell? What kind of file? What are you talking about Bells?"

She was so stupid sometimes, but was a pro at changing the subject. "I appreciate the save and all, but I'm fine. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll keep the bandage tight until you're here tomorrow if that makes you feel better."

"Are you alright, honey?"

"Don't."

"I didn't do anything."

"You called me honey. You shouldn't do that, Jake. You shouldn't call me pet names, find excuses to bump into me, tickle me or brush my hair out of my face. I told you. Friends only. I'm not looking to get involved."

Now she was sounding plain nutty. That should be enough to push him away, but Jacob scooted closer. "Didn't we establish you suck at lying because everything you just said is bullshit? You like it when we touch, maybe not as much as me, but I'm growing on you. I can tell."

Jacob rubbed her knee. She didn't even realize he'd progressed to touching her leg. Bella's breath quickened. Her heartbeat increased into the danger zone. She was in danger because if he kept that up, she would have no resolve to say no. He was in her personal space. Jacob was everywhere.

When he got even closer, she found her weak voice, "What are you doing?"

He smiled in front of her face. He was so close now, her vision blurred. "I'm going to kiss you. We won't know unless we try."

"I don't think that's wise. Perhaps, you should go."

He hushed her with a finger against her lips. "I'll make a deal with you. If you don't like it, I'll leave you alone for good and we don't ever have to bring this up again."

Bella and Jacob both knew that was impossible. She was going to like it. She was going to like it a whole lot. He didn't wait for her answer. When she stopped telling him to leave, it pretty much proved she wanted him to kiss her.

She expected the first kiss to be tentative and sweet. Boy, was she wrong. Jacob didn't do tentative. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He stole her breath from the start.

Jacob's lips were warm and full. Bella hadn't been kissed in years, but if memory served her right, this was the best kiss she'd ever received. Her injured hand was forgotten when she grabbed a hold of his head. Bella dug her good fingers through his silky black hair. Jacob's tongue nudged her mouth open. The taste of him exploded her senses. The minutes ticked by. They weren't letting up. The couple breathed when necessary but never completely broke contact. Stopping or Jacob leaving never crossed her mind once his lips touched hers.

Pretty soon, Bella noticed she was pushed further back into the sofa and part of Jacob covered her. He kissed down her neck as his hands explored her body. She wore a thin sundress that afternoon telling herself it was comfortable, but the reality was she wanted to look her best for Jacob. He was right, she liked the way his eyes lingered on her and the frequent contact he made with her skin.

Brick by brick, Jacob tore down the fortress Bella constructed around herself. She had sworn off men, definitely from any sort of love life, but this felt too good to turn down. Maybe just a few more minutes of making out would suffice and she'd get it out of her system. Jacob's hand was making the climb upward from her waist and over her ribs. If she let him go there, then it would be harder to stop. Speaking of hard, he was pressing his need into her hip now so Bella was going to have shut him down sooner or later.

Jake's skipped over squeezing her breast outright. He moved straight to the buttons in the middle of her dress and started popping them.

Bella grabbed his fingers. "Wait."

His tone was raspy and lust-driven, "Wanna go upstairs? That's probably better."

Bella sat up, her dress gaped open. Jacob managed to open more than a few buttons. "No, this is too fast. I can't do this. I don't do this." She shimmied away from Jacob and got off the couch, buttoning up the dress as fast as her nine good fingers allowed. He blew out a long rush of air. Bella turned around to find him slumped over with his elbows on his knees.

After the reality sunk in that she wasn't going to let him scoop her up and carry her off to bed like some hokey romance novel, he nodded his head in agreement. Jacob met her in the middle of the living room. "Sorry, you're right. I got carried away. I mean. Damn. You and I... those kisses..."

"There's not a you and I, Jake. We made out. That's all."

He smirked. "I was right. You liked it."

"Shut up. Cockiness isn't attractive to me."

Jacob touched her flushed cheeks. His thumb rubbed her swollen bottom lip. "Whatever you say, Bells. As much as I hate leaving right now, I respect your decision. I'll see you tomorrow unless you get lonely when I leave. Honestly, you can text or call me any time of the day or night and I'll break the law to get back here in record time."

She walked him to the door hand in hand. "No chance of that, but I'm flattered. I think."

"You sure you're okay? Not feeling light-headed?"

"You really do think you're the best kisser in the whole wide world, don't you?"

He chuckled and pulled her bandaged finger up high. "I meant the injury and your blood loss, but now I know where your mind lingers." Bella was embarrassed. Jacob leaned in and kissed her again. He was most definitely the best kisser in the world. She hadn't tried too many others, but he had to be to make her weak in the knees. He broke the kiss, but hovered his mouth over hers. "My mind's still there too. And other parts of me if I'm being honest." Jacob pecked her lips again.

He opened her front door. He was about to walk out. Bella didn't want him to, but could she admit that to him? Jacob turned around to announce he almost left his tools.

"You've got me discombobulated."

"Is that what I did? That's a new one."

"Well, I had another word on the tip of my tongue, but I went with the nonsexual explanation."

Jacob took a step in the other direction. He would grab his toolbox and leave. Sure, he'd be back. They could do what they'd just done again, but Bella didn't want to wait. She didn't want to keep reminding herself of her rules. Nothing about her new arrangement had been easy. Her life had been a mess for many months, maybe years. She deserved a good time, maybe not deserve, but certainly needed.

Bella grabbed Jacob's arm. "Now that you mentioned it. I feel a bit woozy. I don't think I should climb the stairs in this state. Would you mind?" Jacob kicked the door with his heel. He turned and locked it.

"You sure?"

She held her lip tight between her teeth and nodded, "Yes, I think you should carry me to my bedroom and make sure I'm alright."

Jacob swept her off her feet. Bella squealed in delight. "You don't sound too weak, Bells."

Bella planted a wet kiss against Jacob's neck. She blew into his ear. "I'll tell you a secret. I was totally faking."

Jacob took two stairs at a time, "Second door on the right?"

"That's the one. You've been paying attention, haven't you?"

"You have no idea, but I'm about to show you exactly how much you're in my thoughts."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **A/N Haha. I can't believe I stopped there. I still got it, I hope. So predictions. Is Bella going to talk herself to death with her inner monologue or go for it? Your guess is as good as mine. I've been stressed and not writing too much. Hopefully, I'm back in the habit. I'm writing a new novel while waiting for my first novel to come back from the editors and dabbling in Jacob and Bella when I catch a feel. Bear with me. I hope to have my original work ready by the end of the year. It's slowly coming together. Check back for updates.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I appreciate the follows, faves and reviews as always.**_

Chapter 3

Jacob had his mouth on Bella the whole way up the stairs. He reached for the doorknob without ever slowing down. Pretty soon, they were a tangled web of legs and arms spread out on Bella's bed. She might have been the doubtful woman downstairs, but she was the eager pursuer in the bedroom. Bella could not strip that man fast enough. She wanted to feel his hot caramel under fingertips since the moment she laid eyes on him. God, he was beautiful. Were men supposed to be beautiful? Bella hardly cared. That's the word that came to mind before anything else.

She pulled and tugged at his shirt until she could expose his upper body. All the while Jacob was back to work on her row of buttons. They kissed and groped like their fused bodies depended on it for living. She had never felt need like that. Of course she'd been turned on and attracted to men before, but Bella swore she had never actually needed a man inside her the way she needed Jacob. He parted her dress and pulled back to look at her. She did not notice the lamp on before. Bella briefly had a moment of apprehension. Her body wasn't as good as it used to be. She really should work out or tone. Sketching and painting was a sedentary lifestyle. Jacob pulled her arm away. Her mind instantly urged her to cover her lower stomach.

"Stop. Don't hide. You're gorgeous, Bells." Jacob trailed two fingers up the middle of her stomach. Bella's inner muscles twitched. He was driving her insane with a delicate walk up her body. She watched him trace the fabric of her bra. She wore simple undergarments, but they were fresh and feminine. Bella changed her full wardrobe before the cooking lesson. She had never felt gorgeous before, but under his watchful eye, she felt truly revered.

Need entered her mind again. She needed this more than ever.

"You still with me?"

Bella nodded. "Completely."

"Okay, just checking. You were distant for a second." He smiled again. She did the same because Bella never could resist his grins. Jacob gently cupped her through the cotton fabric. Her nipples peaked against the thin white bra. He could see her. She wore this one on purpose because there was no lining, no fillers. Bella wanted to be noticed tonight no matter how much she insisted otherwise. Her pleasured moan let him know he was doing exactly what she liked. Jacob leaned over and took her into his mouth. He sucked her through the fabric at first until he pushed it aside.

The warmth of his mouth surrounded her nipple and her body jolted. Bella pulled him closer. He gave both sides equal treatment. "That feels so good."

Bella was a quiet partner normally, but Jacob elicited feedback. She moaned his name and vocalize exactly how much she enjoyed the attention he gave to her. Bella grabbed and clawed at his back. She felt bumps and ridges of solid muscle. He worked hard and his sculpted body reflected that. She could worship a back like his for hours. Every touch and kiss from him scorched her. She wanted to burn with Jacob. His hands teased at the waistband of her panties. Bella tried to reach for him as well but he'd moved lower. Her foot found the bulge in his jeans. He needed out of those. Jacob's hard length was strained against the zipper. He groaned when she came in contact with him.

There was a pause and shift in their position, "If you want what's in there just say so."

She blushed like an idiot, but Bella managed to say the words. "I want to see you... feel you... make you feel good."

He made an audible gulp. Jacob lifted up enough for her to reach his button. He covered her fingers and helped. He shrugged out of his jeans and kicked them on the floor. Bella stroked him through his boxer briefs. He was hard and heavy in her hand. Holy crap, he was endowed. She clinched her vag imaging what would happen next. She went for it.

"Jesus Bells, slow down a second. It's been a while for me."

"Bet it's been longer for me." He climbed her body and muffled her speech with his hot mouth. "I don't want to think of that. Pretend it's only been me, 'kay?"

Bella's breath stuttered. What a crazy thing to say to her, but she swore a legion of butterflies took flight in her belly. Bella opened her legs. Feeling his erection against her soaked panties was the closest thing she had to sex in over five years. She was ready for him. He could rip those undies off her any second and she'd be happy to receive his hard cock inside her. Funny how he thought she was moving too fast, but to her he wasn't going fast enough.

"Now Jake. Please."

"Eager? I like that, but no way. Not yet. I need to worship your body a little longer." Jacob licked the side of her neck. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you, Bells and then go back for seconds and thirds because you know how hungry I can get."

Jacob might not have been exaggerating. He picked up her hand and started at her fingertips. He made his way up and down each arm until her tits held his attention once more. He tickled her stomach on the way down. Bella had an unspoken fantasy about a man taking her panties off with his teeth. In her mind, she begged _please please_ _._ When he bit the elastic, she screamed, "yes" like she was having the big O.

He laughed. "That good already?"

She held tight to her lip and nodded. She eagerly watched from above. Bella wanted to see with her eyes as well as feel. He did all the right things. Jake teased a while with his fingers. When his warm mouth first touched her there, she forgot her entire existence. There was only Jacob. No life before or after, just him. He took the time to bring her to new heights. He was her best lover and they were still in the middle of foreplay. When Jake got to her toes, she was positive she been worshiped and kissed everywhere.

He climbed her body. "Sorry, I forgot, but do you have something? I mean, I'm guessing or hoping you do, right?"

Bella's vision of sexy la-la land blackened. She saw nothing but her past... her mistakes.

Her voice stuck in her throat until she made the words come out. "No. Shit. I don't. You don't either?"

"Well, no I wasn't expecting this when I got up this morning. Aren't you on..."

She cut him off. "No, I'm not and I don't do unprotected sex."

"Smart. Neither do I, but I swear I'm clean and I can be careful." Was he serious? Of course he was. Jake was a damn man. He knew how dumb that idea was, but he was being a dick-thinker.

Bella was back to her old self just like that."It's not meant to be. I'm not taking a risk like that, but you were incredible. I want to return the favor." She was more than willing to orally please him after reaping the benefits of two powerful orgasms from his wicked talents.

Jacob was the most disappointed looking man in history at the prospect of a blow job. Bella watched his expression go from lust to let down and then back to euphoria.

"Holy shit! Wait a minute. I just remembered something." He sprang off her nude body. "Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back. I just saved the fucking day!"

Bella barely had time to lift her head off the pillow before Jacob was back with a strip of condoms between his fingers. He was obviously still raring to go. The pause did nothing to shrink his excitement. Bella gawked at the sight.

"But you said?"

"I know, but I just remembered Quil put these in the bottom of my toolbox as a joke in case I ever ran into a 'horny housewife,' his words not mine."

Bella was not the least bit overjoyed. She closed he legs and covered her breasts with an arm. "I can't believe it. This is a thing with you, isn't it?"

"What? No, it's not. I swear, Bells, I've never started up anything with a client. You're different. You have to believe me. I've told you tons about Quil. You have to know it was all his idea. I was never going to use them. I forgot all about them. I swear it. You know me or I thought you did, but if the moment is lost, I understand."

Bella heard sincerity in his voice. He was right. They hadn't known each other a long time but she did feel like she knew him well. "No. the moment isn't lost. I'm sorry. Sometimes I freak out for no reason."

"Interesting, I hadn't noticed that about you," he joked.

Bella nudged him with her foot against his taut belly. "Keep teasing, Black and I won't give you my body."

Jacob twisted an invisible button lock over his lips. He mouthed between clinched teeth, "Not another word out of me."

Bella sat up. She grabbed at the strip of wrappers. There were five, so the night was saved for sure. She tore one with her teeth. Bella slid her grip up and down his length a few passes. "I thought I might need to revive you."

"Nope. I'm still ready for the body giving."

The two worked together quickly to secure that first condom. Jacob fell on her and went straight to plundering her mouth again. A fresh wave of desire coursed through her veins. Jacob made sure she was ready for him before slowly pushing inside her. She did something foreign to her. Bella looked straight into Jacob's eyes. She saw him for the first time. He'd been over a bunch of days. They worked side by side, shared meals and jokes but she never looked at him like this. He brushed strands of damp hair from her cheek.

"I needed a second. God, you feel good."

"Same, Jake, but please move now."

He half laughed at her request before a few quick thrusts. Bella could not contain her moans. He tipped his head so he could kiss her. They found a perfect synchronized rhythm like they had been at it for years. Sex with Jacob was more than sex. It was a pure bliss. Bella was close to slipping up and saying something ridiculously sappy, but Jacob intensified their lovemaking until she lost the ability to form words. Their need and passion overtook them. The beginning was slow and tender, but Bella didn't have words for what he did to her with his sexy aggressive side. He brought a similar side out of her, and she was fully satisfied more than once. He growled about his impending release and Bella rode that pleasure wave right along with him. She clung to his strong back, refusing to let him go. It lasted way longer than her past experiences, but she still did not want it to end. When he lifted off her that would be it. She had to make a break. That was the deal she made with herself when she changed her mind to go for it.

Bella whimpered when he slipped out. He jogged to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom. He had a nice butt. What was she thinking? He had a nice everything and Bella had just enjoyed every bit of him. Jacob was back in her bed before she caught her breath.

He wrapped her tight in a full embrace. "You're amazing. That was…"

"Really nice, but you should go."

He laughed, "Yeah, sure sure. Wait. Are you serious? After what we just did and you're kicking me out? I thought you changed your mind. I mean, you did. We were... huh Bells, What the hell?"

"Jake, please stop taking it the wrong way. Nothing's wrong. We got it out of systems. We're still friends. Nothing has to change."

"What happened to you before? I'd love to kick the guy's ass that did a number on you."

"That's not your concern. I'm fine. Don't make me regret this."

"I'm not trying to pry, but that was so amazing and I had plans to do it again. More like again and again."

"When?"

"Like right now." He found the condoms from the floor. "I have four more, remember?"

"I thought you understood."

"No, you're a walking, talking contradiction most of the time. Please explain. We like each other. We're both single. We have hot sex. Why the hell are you kicking me out again?"

"I can't be in a relationship. That's what you think this is. Admit it."

"No, actually I don't. You never asked about my past. I had a girlfriend since right after high school. Everyone assumed we'd get married, but four months ago when I was seriously considering proposing, I caught her with another guy."

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"And what made it worse, he's one of my best friends. I've known him my whole life."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and apologized again. Jacob was right. Plenty of people had terrible heartbreaks. She wasn't the only one.

Jacob lifted her chin. "I wasn't looking for a rebound, but I enjoy your company. We're not hurting anyone. I won't complicate things. Plenty of friends scratch an itch for each other."

"So you want to be friends with benefits?"

"If you need to label it, then yeah. Why not?"

Bella thought back to a few minutes prior. He was really talented with or without his tool belt. They could get the house completed a lot faster without all that bound up tension.

Jacob walked his finger up her arm and across her collarbone like a bridge. Her nipples tingled and went rigid. Of course, they were both naked as the day they were born. "You're thinking about it. I can tell."

"Oh yeah, you think you know everything, don't you?"

Jacob cupped her breasts. "I know a few things. Didn't I just prove that to you? I'm thinking about it too." Jacob pulled her hand down to show her.

"You mean, right now?"

He nodded, "Well... I'm able if you are."

"I'm still deciding if I can do a friends with benefits scenario."

"What better way to decide than testing our chemistry one more time?"

Bella didn't need the test; she knew they would never have issues in that arena. Her problem was could she keep this friendship/sex thing where it had to stay?

"Oh, Bells. Earth to Bells." He had a square wrapper in his hand. "Care to test my theory that this is a good thing for both of us?"

Bella couldn't hide her smirk. Jacob always made Quil sound like an idiot, but she was seriously imagining him as a genius when she climbed on top of Jake.

She snatched the foil from him and ripped it with her teeth. "Sure, what the hell? Like you said, we're not hurting anyone."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Feedback feeds the muse. LOL! Hit me up with your questions and comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hey, dear readers. Here's a pre-Christmas present. I have gotten asked a couple of questions, repeatedly. "Is this all human or is this a wolf fic?" My answer is another question. "I don't know, is it?" LOL! There is a reason I'm hanging onto a few secrets like Bella. I'm trying to do something different so bear with me. It will all unfold in time.**_

 _ **I couldn't help it, my song of choice right now is Adele singing, "Make You Feel My Love"**_

Chapter 4

Bella had trouble focusing since waking up late. She hadn't slept until ten since... well, she couldn't even remember. Part of her felt disappointment waking up alone. However, that was a stipulation. After the second round Bella was certain the friends with benefits thing could work for her. She promised herself to make it work or else.

He was a pleasure-maker under the sheets. Bella cinched her legs together at the memories. She wanted to go over a list of rules when she agreed to having a few more nights of fun, but Jacob wanted a snack. They raided the freezer around midnight for ice cream. Then she asked for a bite from his pint and he also wanted to sample her flavor. The whole midnight snack thing got nasty and they christened the kitchen. She had never done it that much in such a short amount of time. He was insatiable and it was amazing.

Bella flat out said he couldn't stay all night, nor was he to blab to anyone about what they were doing especially their fathers. Jacob crinkled his nose and told her telling Charlie what he did to her all night was the last secret he ever wanted to spill.

She knew how men were so she reiterated, not even Quil could know. He had to swear it. Jacob teased that he could cut his finger too and they could take a blood oath. Unfortunately, her hand was still bleeding after so much activity. Jacob took care of it again and made her promise if it wasn't better by the next day she'd visit Sue with him.

Bella was trying to decide if she wanted leftover spaghetti or a sandwich for lunch when Jacob walked through the front door.

"Oh, you're early." Bella glanced at her grandfather clock, "two hours to be exact." Jake didn't give her a chance to say much more. He took three strides to get to her. His mouth was all over Bella's with her next breath. His kisses were passionate from the start. She pulled back, "What in the world?"

Jacob hoisted her up,"Wrap your legs around me."

"You haven't even worked yet."

"Oh yeah. Let me carry you upstairs and see what you say an hour from now. Legs, Bells. Now."

Bella soon forgot the day's project. Jacob had her equally worked up by the time they made it inside her room. He threw her on the bed. She thought she should put up a fuss for the sake of arguing since she never agreed to wild fucking every time they saw each other.

"Hold up a damn minute. I'm not ready. Don't you know anything about women? We need to warm up sometimes. Sex is the last thing on my mind in the middle of the day."

Jake stripped off his shirt. He had his belt undone before she finished her statement. "Clothes, Bells. You wore those damn booty shorts to get a rise outta me." He pulled his jeans off to show off in front of her. "See, you succeeded."

"Liar. You had that before you walked in the door."

"So, you _do_ know me. True. I've struggled keeping this down all day. I'm afraid Mrs. Wilkins has the wrong idea now."

Bella sat up. The green-eyed monster took over as she remembered her accusations about Jacob and his toolbox condoms. "Who the fuck does she think she is? You're not some piece of man-meat made for her perverted fantasies. I hope you set her straight."

Jacob laughed out loud with his head thrown back. He fell to the bed and pushed Bella back so she was caged between his arms.

Bella pushed at his solid chest, but couldn't budge him. That rude jerk was still laughing at her. "It's not funny, Jake. You're a grown man. Can't you exhibit more control?"

"Bells, you don't know who Mrs. Wilkins is, do you?"

"No, of course not. I haven't lived here long. I don't know anyone but you and Dad."

He kissed her on the cheek before rolling them over. "I thought since she calls down at the station at least once a week to ask Charlie to find her cat, he might have mentioned her."

"Oh yeah, I've heard that funny story, but isn't she?"

"Over ninety... yeah. She's kinda cute, but not exactly my type. I'm installing safety bars around her house since she refuses to move to a facility like her grandchildren want her to."

Bella pouted, "You love teasing me, don't you?"

"Of course, since you make it too easy, and damn, you're hot when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous."

Jacob attempted to pull her closer, but she slipped out of his grasp. "No you don't. I'm taking over. I know how to tease too."

"Bells."

He reached for her, but Bella shook her head. "No, you don't get to touch until I say so."

"Oh yeah, how you figure on stopping me?"

"Hands behind your head or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll go downstairs and start a project. You know I like to make rules, so here is the newest one. I am in control this time and you have to do what I say or you're going home with a raging case of blue balls. Don't touch me. Just watch."

Bella pushed off of him and waited to see if he would obey. He clasped his hands behind his head. Bella didn't know where her boldness came from. This was a first, but Jacob brought a bit of confidence out of her. She stood up and did a few turns. He thought she wore the shorts to turn him on, but they were comfortable. She got on the bed and wiggled her ass in his line of sight.

"These are for my comfort not for your benefit." She saw his arm move, so she swatted it back down. Her teasing continued. She flashed her bra. "See, I wear things I like. This is my most sexy, lacy bra and I wore it solely because I love it not because you were coming over."

"Is that so? Show me again."

Bella did a slow sensual maneuver to lift her t-shirt. She held it up longer this time so he could stare at the red and black lace cups of her push-up bra. A noise rumbled in Jacob's chest. "I'm glad that's your favorite. You look fucking hot."

"Okay, I lied. I never wear this. It's super itchy and pinches me. I thought maybe later tonight after dinner…"

"By all means, Bells. Take it off if it's bothering you."

She lowered her shirt over her boobs while she removed her bra underneath. Bella tossed it at Jacob's head. She was feeling quite aroused right along with him. Jacob wanted to sit up and she told him no again. A new woman took over as she taunted and teased Jacob with her body. Bella eventually took off her shirt, but kept on those shorts Jake liked so much. She made sure she gave him a good view when she kissed down his body.

He was quick to admit her novice skills at orally pleasing a man were on point. She did what felt right and natural. Every inch of him was gorgeous and sexy; worshiping him was an easy task.

Bella wasn't sure how far she would take her seduction. She might carry it to the end, but Jacob held back as long as he could. His hands wound into her hair and he pulled her back.

They made eye contact. Bella wiped her mouth with back of her hand. Jacob was breathing heavy, his eyes were wild and wide. "What? You don't like? I thought I had it figured out."

"Yeah, you figured it out alright. Take off the shorts, Bells."

She forgot all about telling Jacob he couldn't move or touch her. She acted the role longer than she ever imagined she could. Bella tossed the shorts at him just like the bra and then climbed up his torso. His next kiss was rough and demanding.

"That was so hot, Bells. You're full of surprises." She searched frantically for the last condom under her pillow.

Bella held it up, "Ta da. Good thing I found the last one."

Jacob was cheeky as hell when he replied, "Good thing I bought two new boxes before work."

Bella was in the process of unwrapping the condom. "Two boxes? Wow, you're an animal."

"Maybe. Why don't you climb on and ride me to see if that's an accurate assessment?"

Bella seated herself onto Jacob as soon as they were being safe. Mmmm, he felt so good better than she remembered from the night before. It was the first time he let her be on top. Jacob hovered his hands in front of her. "Can I touch you now? I don't wanna break the rules."

"Gah, Jake. Yes, touch me. Touch me everywhere."

* * *

Bella should have known with all that sex she would be exhausted. They fell asleep after a vigorous round of fun. They weren't supposed to be sleeping together. Jake was going to bend all her rules, she suspected. She couldn't help but stare. He was so adorable when he slept. He looked younger and his features softened enough to make him seem vulnerable. Bella needed to wake him, but she was mesmerized by his beauty again. This summer was supposed to suck. So far, he changed those predictions. She watched him a few more minutes until she heard a noise outside.

Bella grabbed her robe and wrapped up to walk to the window. That's when she saw the tail end of whatever was on her property. She saw an actual tail.

"Jake!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and he flew off the bed.

"What? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Out, outside it's a… a creature. I saw like a huge wild dog, maybe a coyote or a jackal or something."

Jacob picked her up and fell back on the bed laughing the whole time. "Is that all? And a jackal? Where do you think we are? This is Washington. It's a wolf, duh."

"Well, do something. I should call Dad. Maybe he can get a park ranger out here. Hopefully, they can tranquilize it instead of killing it."

"Bite your tongue. No one's killing Leviathan, especially not Charlie. He loves that pup."

"Pup? Now who doesn't know what he's talking about? Jacob, that's the biggest wolf I have ever seen in my entire life, definitely not a puppy. And why does he have a name? More importantly, how would my father know and like a wild animal?"

"Not wild."

"I beg to differ."

"He's not wild because Levi's mine."

"Funny-haha. Always teasing me, but this time I'm not falling for it. People don't have wolves as pets. Isn't that illegal?"

"No, it's not. My tribe has a special permit. It's a long story. I'll tell you someday, but the short version is a long time ago when men in our tribe came of age, they would go on a spirit walk. No one has done one in generations, but I felt compelled to do one at 18, and that's when Levi found me. The council believes he's my spirit animal. He was just hours old. I don't know what happened to his mom or his pack, but he was cold, abandoned and almost frozen. I nursed him back to health. He barely leaves my side."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But you've worked here for weeks and didn't mention him. Is it bring your pet to work day or something?"

"Something like that. Levi scares people when they don't know how tame he is, so I don't normally carry him on jobs."

"Hmmm, imagine that. Well, if you would have asked you would know I'm deathly afraid of dogs. My house is not the best place for your freakishly large wolf."

"You are?"

"Yes. Animals hate me."

"I doubt that and Levi's not a dog."

"Whatever. He's worse and if you don't put him away, I'm staying locked up inside my room until you both leave. Why would you bring a wolf to see me, anyway?"

Jacob turned around and reached behind Bella's headboard. He pulled up the canvas. "Because you painted him. I was about to leave early this morning. The sun was coming up and I got a glimpse of a painting. You're pretty stingy and I haven't seen much of your art so I had a peek. Imagine my shock when this is what I found."

"It's just a wolf painting from a dream I had, nosy. You had no right to dig behind my bed."

"Sorry, you're right. I should have asked, but Bells you have to come out and meet Leviathan. Then you'll know."

"Know what?"

"That you drew him without ever knowing he is existed. I don't just mean a resemblance. This wolf in your painting is my spirit animal. My wolf. It's Leviathan."

* * *

It took a hell of a lot of convincing, but Bella finally went outside on the porch. She clung to Jacob's back. He kept telling her to relax. "He can sense fear you know."

"And then what? That makes me seem tasty to him?"

"Oh, you're pretty tasty, but he won't eat you, silly." Jacob whistled once. Bella looked at the animal come from the other side of Jake's truck. He was headed for them. She hugged Jacob's back tighter.

"It's okay. Come here, boy. Come meet Bells, the one I told you about."

Bella pinched his side. "You're supposed to be keeping it secret."

"I am. He doesn't talk. I thought that went without saying."

"What did you tell him then?"

"None of your business. Come, Levi." Jacob led Bella to the steps and told her to sit next to him. She squeezed his hand as the animal approached. One thing's for certain, Levi held deep respect for Jacob. He watched and listened for his owner's commands. Jacob held out his free hand for his wolf. He let go of her other hand and wrapped his arm around her. "Stop shaking. He would never hurt you. Trust us."

Levi pushed his muzzle under Jacob's palm. A dark pink tongue emerged to lick his fingers. "Good boy. Did you check the property out?" The animal yipped in a very doglike manner. Bella almost forgot what he was. "Is it safe?"

A louder rumble came from Levi's chest causing Jacob to laugh. He patted Levi's head. "Okay, your turn, Bella. Do just like I did. Hold out your hand. I gave him a project earlier so you and I could have a little private time. That's what I meant about keeping things safe."

"Jake, not in front of the wolf."

"Sorry, but he already knows how hot you are and he's jealous. I haven't found him a suitable female."

"I swear you're crazier every time I talk to you. Are you sure you and Levi don't carry on conversations?"

"Only in our minds."

"Hilarious. That's what you are, Black. Okay, I've stalled long enough. Hi, Mr. Wolf. I'm Bella Swan. Please don't bite me."

Bella held her palm up like Jacob demonstrated and Levi planted his wet nose in the center of her hand before swiping his large tongue all over her hand and fingers. He wasn't done with just her hand. He sniffed at Bella's wrist and up her arm. She fell over to get away but Levi towered over body. He ran his snout through her hair and against her neck. She was supposed to stay relaxed, but Bella screamed, "Get him off! He's killing me."

Jacob laughed the whole time. When the giant canine sniffed near her thigh, she feared he was sniffing her recent sex with Jacob, so Bella found some bravery. She pushed his head away. "All right, that's a bit personal. Down boy. Get back."

Levi retreated and moved off the porch and into the yard. He laid down on his belly and whined.

"Whoa, the connection is deeper than I suspected."

"What connection?"

"Did you see that or not? He has never listened to anyone but me. Dad gets so mad at him for his stubbornness. I don't think it's a coincidence. I'm the only living member of the tribe to take a spirit walk. I found this wolf who ended up being extraordinary, not an average wolf. Then you move to the area, draw a painting of Levi like he posed for it, and of course you and I are... well you know."

"No, I don't know because we have an agreement. It's the _friends with benefits_ thing. Are you trying to change the rules? Because I made the rules and this is not one of the rules, talking about connections."

"Hold your horses, Bells. Don't get your booty shorts in a twist. I'm not changing anything. I'm just saying it is a pretty strange coincidence. I'm guessing you don't know much about the Quileutes."

"Maybe a tiny bit from Dad."

"Well, I know every bit of it backwards and forwards. We had to take the history of our people in the tribal school. Of course, my generation doesn't exactly believe everything is the honest truth. We figure as the legends were passed down over the centuries things got embellished, turned around or made to sound a little more extraordinary than they actually were. I'm not dispelling all of it though. These were my ancestors and I have the highest respect for them. Quil has a grandfather whose name also happens to be Quil, We call him Old Quil to avoid confusion. He claims to have a sixth sense. He used to tell us tons of crazy stories when we were growing up. I don't think it's wise to go into what they were about, but we always thought he was senile. Maybe there are some people with those sorts of abilities. Have you ever wondered about things that can't be explained away with facts or reasoning? Maybe you we're given a vision by the spirits."

"No, that's impossible. I don't even know what I believe about spiritual things and besides if it were true why would your spirits come see me? I'm just a mixed-up white girl that's moved around place to place. I've never had real roots anywhere. Your tribe is immersed in tradition and folklore. I couldn't possibly comprehend those things. I don't know why I dreamed about a wolf. I did. It was just a dream."

"But he looks just like Levi. Don't you see?"

"I guess so. What's your point?"

"I don't have a point, but maybe you should be open to the fact that you're special. I don't know what's going on. I wanted you to see with your own eyes or you'd never believe me."

"No, Jake. I'm not special. I've never been special. Do you understand that I'm a nobody? I like to make art. People don't even think it's that good or else I would make more money at it. We had a deal. Stop trying to make me a part of something that has nothing to do with me. The last time someone told me I was special it ended up being a huge messy ordeal. I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Go home. I don't have work for you today."

Bella jumped up. She decided to go back inside to escape Jacob and mystical musings. She had one last thing to say. He looked so crestfallen hearing her words, "It's a real pretty wolf, but you shouldn't bring him back. I'll see you later. Maybe in a few days. I need to think about a few things and you being here confuses me."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Questions, comments, I look forward to reading them. Are they really doing a no strings relationship or has it been something else from the start? Was anyone expecting Levi? This was so fun to write and that's why I wrote the next chapter immediately. (sorry, I'm a big tease)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~A/N The reviews were great to see, but ff is acting up. I got several email notifications, but not all reviews are showing up. I have had this issue before and they always come back. It's just frustrating. Speaking of frustrating... Bella is. I know that and only I know why. It's the author's privilege. I think her behavior fits her situation so don't expect her to miraculously snap out of it. If you've read my other fics, then you know I struggle with fluff, angst is my preferred zone. This isn't an angst-driven fic in my opinion. I'm just writing it how the muse dictates.**_

Chapter 5

Bella was pissed the next day when Jacob showed up at her doorstep again. "I told you days maybe even a week. Why didn't you call first?" It was easy to spot that giant wolf in the back of his truck too, "and you brought him back. I also told you not to bring him here."

"Sorry, but he wouldn't let me leave without him as soon as he realized I was coming out to your place. It's going to be a thing with him now." Jacob said her paint order came in, so he was prepared to paint the hall and the kitchen with her. "I figured you'd be excited about that."

"I guess we could knock that out, but painting isn't your fave. You can leave it and I'll do the rest."

"What about the high parts? I don't trust you not to fall. Oh, by the way, let me see your hand, since yesterday it slipped my mind."

Bella hid her hand behind her back. She really did not want him to see that. The cut kept opening back up. It was deeper than she originally thought and the surrounding skin turned a fiery red overnight. Bella complained the entire time Jacob unwrapped her finger. She was glad it wasn't her dominant hand or she would have been worse off. She couldn't remember how she picked up the shattered glass but for some reason she grabbed it with both hands.

Jacob insisted they go see Sue as soon as he saw.

"I told you why I can't and I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. Don't worry, Sue won't add it to the _record._ She's a NP and can do everything at home. I already mentioned it to her. Let's go. I'm sure you need antibiotics now."

* * *

Bella thanked Sue again. She couldn't take her eyes off Levi looking in the window at her. Because Bella waited so long to have her hand attended to, Sue had to irrigate the wound and then stitch it. Bella screamed bloody murder and Levi howled from outside.

Sue was as surprised as Jacob. "Wow, you made quite the impression on him."

"I have no idea why. He scares me half to death." Sue wrote out a prescription for antibiotics and pain medicine.

Jacob was quiet as they drove back home. Bella had been a bit harsh with him since she listened to his far out notions about their connection. She almost suffered a full blown panic attack.

"Sue was nice."

"She's great. She's Leah and Seth's mom. I've mentioned them several times."

"Yeah."

"And Charlie's pretty fond of her as you can guess."

"Huh? My dad is fond of someone?"

"Um, yeah Bells. How old do you think he is? He and Sue have dinner at least once a week together. Like father like daughter. You both keep secrets."

Bella crossed her arms in front of herself and pouted the rest of the way. Of course, she kept secrets. Lately she wondered what the big deal was keeping Jacob completely in the dark. When they got back, Jake told Leviathan to run the perimeter to make sure it was safe.

"Why do you do that? Safe from what?"

"I don't know. You're out here all alone in the middle of nowhere. It makes him feel better. You've given him wolf anxiety or something. He's making me nuts."

"You're insane. That animal does not care that much about me."

Jacob didn't respond. He went straight to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He asked if she wanted one, but Bella didn't have an appetite after all that pain. She slipped up once and said it had been the most painful thing since... and then abruptly shut her big mouth.

Jacob and Sue both stared at her like they waited for the rest, but Bella asked about the reservation clinic Sue ran to start a new topic of conversation.

Bella had a seat across the table with a yogurt. "My dad really hangs out with Sue?"

"Yes."

"Isn't she his friend's widow?"

"Yeah and I think that's why they keep it from progressing, but Harry died years ago. No one would judge them. Seth and Leah tried talked to their mother to give their blessing, but she changed the subject. Sound familiar?"

"No."

"Whatever. I'm setting up the paint and then going to the pharmacy for you. Need anything else?" Bella watched the way Jacob moved around her kitchen. He was truly comfortable there. He knew where everything was. He picked up after himself and always washed the dishes. She was lost in thought when Jacob looked into her fridge. "I'll grab milk, we're almost out."

"What did you just say?"

"You need milk. I just drank a huge glass."

"No, you said _we_. Jacob, I really think you need to be honest with me. What do you think this is?"

He slammed her refrigerator door shut. She was thankful the antique model was sturdy or he might have broken the damn thing.

"It was a slip, the wrong pronoun. Jesus, Bells we don't have an appointment to look at china."

Jacob got together the paint supplies and laid them all out for her. Bella tried to help, but he basically huffed and moved so quickly she didn't do anything but spread out a drop cloth.

"I'll be back."

"You don't have to go, I can pick it up tonight."

"There's a lot you still don't know. This is Forks. The pharmacy closes at six. You need that antibiotic now and I'm fairly certain if you paint much you'll want the pain meds tonight as well."

Jacob didn't have to get so grumpy. Bella was only looking out for him. She had to be certain he wasn't becoming attached. She looked out the window to see if he was still there. Maybe she should apologize for overreacting again.

Too late, Jacob was leaving. A yip to the right of the house alerted her he forgot something.

"Jake!" Bella screamed at his taillights as they disappeared in the distance. Her voice trailed off, "You forgot this giant wolf." Leviathan approached the back porch. Bella shut the screen and locked it. "Please stay back." The animal came closer. He pushed his nose into the screen. Bella started to shut the wooden door. Levi's whimpers made her reconsider.

"Fine, you can watch, but stay off the screen before you go right through it. You could go prowl or whatever it is Jake tells you to do. I'm sure that's more exciting." Levi had a seat on her back porch so Bella was determined to pretend he wasn't there. Once she started painting, she forgot he was for a few minutes. Of course, when she went to the sink she noticed he moved to watch her at the window. Bella went back to the wall and Levi came on the porch again. It was like he could not take his eyes off her.

* * *

Bella imagined Jacob would be surprised and happy to see her sitting with his wolf. After almost an hour of intense scrutiny on both their parts, she decided he wasn't dangerous. Levi looked thirsty and she needed a break. Her finger began to throb. Bella made him a huge bowl of water and sat with him while drank. She even scratched between his shoulders and patted his head a few times. A weird need overwhelmed her and she lifted his ear.

"Wanna hear my secret? This stays just between us, mind you." Bella whispered straight into the wolf's giant ear. He whined exactly like he understood. "I know. It sucks so bad. I hate it. Maybe you can understand why I'm so messed up even if Jake doesn't." A voice inside her head nudged her. If she told the animal, maybe she could share with her friend and he too would understand, too. Bella spoke to herself. "Too soon. I need more time."

Bella smiled as soon as she saw the cloud of dust. "He's back." _She_ was prepared to greet him with a toothy grin for a change. Spending time with Levi had relaxed her.

Jacob looked at the odd pair on the porch, walked past them and went straight to the fridge to put up the milk. He set her medications on the counter and pulled the step ladder out of the laundry room.

"Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yeah, the wall looks great but that's your specialty so no surprise."

"No, I meant me with Levi."

"Oh yeah, wasn't expecting that. I told you he's tame. Careful on the stool, please." Jake walked out the door, "Load up, boy. Time to go."

Bella was curious about his cold attitude. She pressed her face to the screen. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yes. I did some thinking while I was gone. You don't really need or want me here anymore. I was supposed to stay away, remember? But, I came back like a dumbass. Give Charlie my last paycheck. Good luck, Bells. Hope you figure things out one day."

Bella did not know what the hell he meant or why he was leaving and acting like he'd never return. One thing she did know was she felt like crap that he was about to walk out on her. She would miss him. It was for the best. She was all wrong for a man like him, but she still followed him outside. Bella had trouble saying goodbye, so she should stood in silence as Jacob argued with Levi about getting in the truck.

She finally decided to help. "It's okay, Levi. Go with Jake. Thanks for keeping me company and listening to my secrets. It felt good to get it off my chest." Jake cocked an eyebrow at her. Bella shrugged, "You do it. I thought I'd give it a try."

He shook his head and mumbled. Levi jumped into his spot and Jacob walked around the truck. Bella followed him without thinking. He told her goodbye one more time when he reached for the handle. Something came over her. Despite what she said to herself, she really did not want him to go especially if he was never coming back.

Bella covered his hand with hers. "Jake, don't leave like this."

"Like how?"

"Like you're mad and never coming back."

"I'm not mad, but you're right, I'm never coming back."

Bella turned around to the wolf. "You hear that Levi? Run! Your daddy is taking you away and you'll never see me again. Please boy, go check everything and make sure it's safe."

Levi jumped out of the back of Jacob's truck and ran to the woods. The whole time Jake whistled and clapped for him to come back.

"What in the actual hell? I don't believe it. Fine, you are the proud new owner of a disobedient wolf that scares you. I'm still leaving."

"I'm not afraid anymore and he's all yours. He just has a mild obsession with me." Bella stepped closer to Jacob. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or was rude or confusing or all of the above and then some. I enjoy your company, Jake. I mean it."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I know I'm a conundrum but…"

"What? If you really don't want me to quit coming around, then say it."

"I... I still want you to be my handyman. You're really good at your job." Jacob put his hands on Bella's shoulders. The way he looked at her carried so much intensity she felt his stare. She had a suspicion he wanted to hear more than her view on his handyman abilities.

"And I would miss our friendship." He pulled her closer and they both wrapped their arms around each other.

Bella and Jake stood there breathing in the same air before he spoke again. "And…"

"And I still need to give you a few more cooking lessons."

Jacob leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Anything else?"

A fire ignited in her lower half. She was right thinking the sex would change things between them. Nothing felt the same since last night. Truth was neither of them seemed like the friends with benefits type and she lied to herself that it was fine to do such a thing. Bella desperately wanted to enjoy his body a few more times. They were so good together. Bella never knew sex could be like that. She had been one to ask, _what exactly is the big deal_ several times in her adult life.

Jacob changed her entire perception. He was a damn big deal. His actual big deal was pressing into her stomach while he waited on her answer. His hand rubbed soothing circles on her back and she melted into a puddle of goo against him. Bella grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. She felt his hesitation at first, but Bella wouldn't be denied. She licked the seam of his lips and a low rumble moved through Jake. He twisted her body around and pushed her against the cool metal of his truck. They made out wild and reckless out in the open. She did not care. Bella needed him again more than ever.

She broke the kiss to beg for him to take her inside.

"I'm still waiting for that last answer."

Bella nipped at his bottom lip. "This, dummy. I'd miss this if you left. You're wildly talented, Jake. I want you to show me more, lots more."

He kissed her hard and demanding one more time. "Glad you're thinking clearly again. I'm going to grab what we need out of my truck and you're going to run. Wherever I catch up is the spot I'm taking you because I can't wait. I won't be denied. One, two…" he swatted her ass, "go and for God's sake don't fall and hurt yourself."

Bella didn't know how Jacob was ten times faster, but he caught her at the bottom of the stairs. She barely made it up two steps on the way to her bedroom. He grabbed her and pulled her down. He wasn't kidding about what he'd do when he caught her. His nimble fingers went to work on her clothes immediately. His mouth roamed down her neck and the flat plain of her chest when her shirt was out of the way.

"Oh, Jake. Yes. Your kisses feel so good."

"Where do you want me to kiss next, Bells?"

She reached behind her back to unhook her bra. He could figure it out. Jacob pushed her back the entire way so that he had access to her breasts. He kneaded, pinched and licked both of them which made Bella open her legs wider. She wanted him on her, filling her like only he could, but as Jacob settled more of his weight against her a harsh reality jabbed her in the back.

Jacob tried to work on her jeans, but Bella stopped him. "Not gonna lie, this is super sexy, but the stairs are so hard. Do you think we could go someplace a tiny more comfy?"

He swooped her up. Bella expected him to take her to bed, but he backed down and tossed her on the high-back sofa. She watched all his clothing fall to the floor. "Damn, you're beautiful."

He laughed, "Isn't that my line?"

"Too late. I beat you to it." Bella made a bridge with her legs to undo her pants. Jacob helped her slip them off. He hooked a finger in her panties to tear away the last bit of fabric between them. Jacob didn't waste anymore time. He rolled on a condom, climbed in between Bella's legs and joined with her body. She wanted to say it felt a little better each time. Instead she blurted out, "You're like my very best friend, Jacob."

 ** _~Thanks so much for reading._**

 ** _Not going to make promises about the next chapter since this is a busy week, but it is done. LOL!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Love hearing what you all think about this. It's been a fun distraction from my stresses. The next two chapters are lengthy and full of information. Pay attention. I drop clues here and there, but also a couple of big reveals coming up soon.**_

Chapter 6

The next two weeks were more of the same. Jacob was over everyday. The interior and exterior had a fresh coat of paint. Bella's roof was in tip-top shape and her property was mowed complete with a tiny flower garden around the front porch. One afternoon, Jacob got caught in a storm while he was mowing the land with her newly refurbished tractor. Bella ushered him inside and dried him off. That required stripping him down and having her way with him, but when they got up to make dinner later, he remarked there wasn't single leak in the hall. He was good to her... for her. She had been a mess in the beginning for reasons unknown to him, but she finally kicked her own butt. It wasn't his fault and it was wrong to punish him. Being around him eased the pain and made her situation almost bearable.

Jacob kissed her on the cheek. He recognized an incoming call and he always gave her privacy no questions asked. He had something secret going on in the garage so he excused himself to work on it. She was never allowed to peek.

Bella sat down because the calls were usually full of information, but this time was different. Something was off and she asked if anything was wrong, but never got a straight answer. Everyone told her she was a worrier and an over-thinker. This was most likely one of those occasions. Bella felt compelled to see Jacob as soon as she hung up even though he'd been hanging out with her only fifteen minutes ago. She knocked on the garage door.

Jacob told her just a second. He stuck his head out. "Trying to spoil the surprise, huh?"

"I wasn't, I promise."

"What happened? Did you lose your connection?"

"No, it wasn't a good time. I don't know. Maybe I'll call tomorrow instead. What do you feel like for dinner?"

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind a little Bella feast." Jacob grabbed her and pulled her off the ground so he could kiss her mouth.

Levi approached to spy on them. "Get him, boy. Make Jake take it down a notch." Levi growled and grabbed the side of Jacob's jeans with his teeth.

"Are you kidding me? Mind your own business. I wasn't hurting her. She happens to like everything I do to her."

"Put me down. I should start dinner and I'm not on the menu. You already had some of me a few hours ago."

"Yeah, well, you know I always require seconds and thirds."

"Yes, I think you have issues."

"Seriously, though I have plans tonight, You don't have to cook."

"You do?" She hated her voice cracked which made her sound more concerned than she should.

"Yeah, it's sorta my dad's birthday."

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't you say so? I could have baked him a cake. Of course, you can't miss that. Go. I hope I'm not making you late."

"No, it doesn't start for an hour and no worries over the cake. The tribe is making a big deal over his fiftieth. There will be plenty of cake, other desserts and tons of food. We're having a bonfire and a barbecue."

"Wow, sounds like a pretty big party. I'm surprised you haven't said anything until now if it's tonight."

"Dad deserves this. His life hasn't always been easy. He has some great friends; the tribe loves and respects him. It's just sometimes these things get a little political and people nose around in my personal life. 'Oh, Jacob when are you taking over? The chief says you're ready. Are you dating again?' It never fails one of the old-timers tells me they heard what happened. I accompany dad to all the council meetings. Trust me. They are all a bunch of busybodies. I'm not ready, by the way and of course, I'm not discussing my personal life with any of them."

"Jeesh, I never thought of it. You're kind of a big deal. A prince."

He laughed, "No, not at all. A future, ceremonial figurehead for the tribe maybe."

"And... what do you think Prince William is?"

"I'm a guy, I don't really think about stuff like that."

"He's a prince, but they have Parliament and a Prime Minister. He's a ceremonial figurehead for England, but he's a big deal. So, I'm totally right. You're the Prince of La Push. I kinda love it. It suits you."

"Whatever. You're funny. All I know is Dad's doing better health wise, so he can stay chief for a long while. No need to step down."

"Well, give Billy a smooch for me and tell him happy birthday. I wish you would have mentioned this before. I would have gotten him a gift."

Jacob got nervous and quiet for a second, "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"You come to the party and give Dad the kiss, cuz I really don't do that since I was about seven. He asks about you all the time. He hasn't seen you since you were tiny. Although, I told him you didn't grow much."

"Haha, jerk. No need for short jokes. That's sweet, but no this is a family/tribe thing. I'm an outsider."

"Charlie is there."

Bella knew her dad wouldn't miss something for Billy, but a huge party was definitely not her thing. Billy was Jake's father and Charlie's best friend. She owed him a lot. He'd been there for her father when she never was and Bella felt like she already knew him so well from Jacob's stories.

Jake had helped her out. Maybe he needed a friend tonight. But if all those people wondered about his personal life, who would they think she was?

"It's totally casual and close to the beach. You don't even need to change and it's what very best friends do together. It's in the very best friend handbook." He had not let that go. Jake brought it up every chance he could get. He thought it was hilarious. At least he understood her and didn't take offense.

"Was this always the plan? You waited for the last minute to ask because you expect me to go with you and didn't want to give me time to overthink it."

"Come on. Is that how I am? I don't know. Maybe. Look, things are going smooth for us. We've been having a good time, sometimes a really good time." Jacob raised his eyebrows at her a few times. "I was a little scared you'd overreact. 'What do you think this is? Are you forgetting my rules?'"

"I don't sound like that."

"Hmmm, sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe a tiny bit, but I haven't said stuff like that in a long time."

"Exactly."

"I wouldn't be your date or anything."

"Never would dream of thinking such a thing. It's a gathering, Bells."

"No PDA or indication we've slept together."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, but I can't wear this. I have to go change into something else. I'll be quick. Meet you at the truck."

* * *

Jacob put his hand on Bella's back as they approached the scene. She looked up at him like his touch burned her. He jerked his hand away.

"Sorry, habit."

"Well, forget everything that happens back at my place. Here, we hardly know each other."

"Sure, sure, Bells. Whatever you say."

Bella didn't think how popular Jacob might be. It was like every single person there wanted to speak to him or hang around him. He was gracious to the older crowd and cut up with his group of rowdy friends. Bella met all of them. She met Sam and his wife, Leah. They had two kids, adorable little boys. Her brother Seth had the cutest girlfriend from college. He seemed pretty taken, barely taking his eyes off her for any length of time. Jared, Paul and Quil appeared to be single men on the prowl. They'd done nothing by stare, comment and rate every female they saw. Jacob apologized for their suggestive comments several times.

Quil ratted him out, "Don't let him fool you, Bella. He is trying to be polite in front of you, but Jake knows all about the rating system. He practically invented it."

"Oh, do tell. Don't refrain from your norm on my account." She smirked at Jacob, but lost the look quick before his buddies got the wrong idea.

"Yeah, Jake, tell Bella what you think of Sue's assistant." Bella looked around and saw a strikingly beautiful woman with silky black hair. She had every asset a man would drool over and wasn't afraid to show it. Bella wondered if she would have a wardrobe malfunction before the night was over.

Quil pronounced her name Lola like pure sex. "I think I'm going to go over and fake an ailment just to get an examination."

Paul said, "Tell her you've got a burning sensation when you piss."

And Jared added, "And a bothersome rash on your balls."

They both laughed that would make her curious enough to look in his pants.

Quil shoved them, "Shut up."

Bella covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. Jacob was quiet for a change. Maybe he did think something about that Lola woman. She was curious, but also not. Bella did not really want to hear him talk about another woman.

"Come on, Jake. Truth time, you're the only one of us that got a shot. What is Lola's rating?"

"Man, do you ever shut up? I told you she wasn't my type."

"You mean... you and her?" Dammit. Why did she ask?

Paul chimed in, "Jake didn't even wait for her first week to be up. He was there on her third day asking her out. We've been dying for the details ever since, but he's a punk bitch that refuses to kiss and tell."

"Excuse me, I need a drink." Bella walked off. The BS session wasn't as enjoyable all of a sudden. She opened a beer and swallowed the contents quicker than she should. Bella coughed and tried not to spew it out her nose.

Her father caught up to her, "Whoa, kiddo. Pace yourself."

"Oh, hey, Dad. Sorry, I was thirsty. This is some party."

"The tribe only does the best. I'm glad you came. Once that crowd moves away from Billy, let's get you two reacquainted."

"Sure." Bella nursed her beer at a much slower rate while her father talked.

"Where's Jacob?"

"With his buddies, chick watching."

"Oh yeah. I remember those days when I was his age."

"Seriously, Dad. Weren't you married with me when you were his age?"

"I meant after your mother broke my heart and stole you from me."

"Dad..."

"Sorry, baby girl. I was resentful. I missed you."

"I know," Bella kissed his cheek, "love you."

They made their way through the crowd to find the guest of honor. Bella bent down to give Billy a hug, "Happy birthday. You look great and this is the biggest birthday party I've ever been to."

He was modest, "Everybody went overboard. Where is that son of mine? He's letting you walk around without protection? I'm going to have a stern talk with him. This tribe is full of prowling wolves." He laughed at his joke.

Bella was a little nervous Jake had slipped up and told his father something he shouldn't have. "Don't worry. Jacob is catching up with the guys. My real bodyguard is out in the distance patrolling. All I have to do is whistle."

"That crazy animal beats all. I heard how taken he is with you. Tell the truth, Bella. Can you make him mind? I can't even get him to move away from the front door when I want to wheel myself outside. He is a stubborn ass messing with an old man in a wheelchair."

"You are not old and yes, he listens to me. I'll put in a word concerning you. I will get him in line."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?"

Bella turned around to see Jacob joined them. He patted his father on the shoulder and congratulated him on his birthday and his kickass party.

Billy said he and Bella were catching up and talking about Levi. He asked Jacob to fix him a plate. "Don't hold back. It's my birthday. I'll go back on the diet tomorrow."

"Bells, would you mind helping out?"

"Sure," she followed Jake. "What are his favorites?"

Jacob grabbed her wrist, "In a second. Can we talk first?"

"Um, about what? It doesn't look like the line is getting any shorter."

"Forget the line. The guys don't know when to quit. I know all that talk about Lola bugged you."

"No it didn't. You don't owe me any explanations."

"Bells, please listen. I want to tell you the truth. It was one date. Right after my breakup, Lola was new at the clinic. The guys were wagging their tongues and Quil put up the challenge. He said I needed to get back on the horse since I'd been thrown. Nothing happened. For a nurse, she's pretty dumb. I couldn't get a decent conversation going."

"Oh, well, something tells me a woman like that could be entertaining without saying a word."

"Yeah, I guess so. Paul should have gone for it then because I'm not like that. She jumped me at the end of the date, stuck her tongue down my throat and I politely declined citing my break up and it was too soon. I haven't said three words to her since. The guys wanted to know all the details. I said nothing happened. They think I'm lying and we acted out some patient/nurse fantasy on one of the exam tables. I'm not into her, never was, never will be."

"Fine. Let's get Billy a meal together."

Bella was completely nonchalant, but Jacob's confession totally renewed her mood. She had been one the verge of tears for no reason since Quil said Jacob invented the rating system.

Jacob and Bella stayed with Billy to eat. The food was amazing, but it was hard to decide with so many choices. Jacob didn't have trouble sampling almost everything. Billy asked between bites about the house. Bella was reluctant to say it was just about finished because then there wouldn't be a reason for Jake to be out there all the time.

Jacob covered, "We still have a ways to go. It's a long process restoring everything." He winked at her and she tried to hide her grin.

Bella watched his face lose all evidence of amusement the next second. He dropped his fork on his plate. "He's here."

"Jacob, please it's my birthday. Can we keep the peace? You had to know he'd show up."

"Fine, I'm going to excuse myself. I've eaten enough, my appetite just vanished."

Bella was absolutely clueless what brought on the sudden tension. She looked around to see a handsome man and a pretty woman approach. Jake stood up. The couple said hi, but Jacob turned and walked away with zero reply. Bella could not believe her happy-go-lucky Jake could be so rude. Scratch that. He wasn't hers, but she was shocked at his behavior.

"Bella, let me introduce you to my other son, Embry and his girlfriend Emily."

Her heart stuttered at what Billy said, _other son._ What? Neither Charlie nor Jake ever mentioned an Embry, especially the son part. He looked to be the same age as Jacob and she saw the resemblance. Oh my God. No wonder Jacob didn't broadcast it. Everything clicked in her brain. Embry shook her hand and Emily did as well, but Bella's hand went limp in hers because now she knew what happened. Embry was kind and said he had heard a lot about her and it was nice to put a face with a name. Bella did not want to be as rude as Jake, but she had to get out of there and find him. "Well, I need to find my father and ask him about something." She lied and said it was nice meeting them. Bella searched every direction looking for Jacob. She finally spotted a pair of shoes by the sand. She slipped her sandals off next to them and followed the footprint trail off into the darkness down the sand away from the festivities.

His stride was ridiculous. She had to trot to catch up. "Jake wait."

He stalled when he heard her voice. There was a large piece a driftwood on the beach. Jacob had a seat and waited for her.

Bella had a couple of beers in her hands. She thought he might need another. "Sorry, I might have shaken these up a bit." She sat down next to him to catch her breath. Jacob opened them both, wiped hers off on his jeans before handing it back.

Bella placed a hand on his thigh. "Jacob, I'm so sorry. You should have told me."

"Why? Because you're so forthright with me?"

Bella stayed silent. She took a sip of beer instead of answering since he was right. "Fair. it's just... I feel so bad. I mean, I thought the story sounded terrible knowing it was a friend of yours, but your brother. My God, that's the worst act of betrayal I can fathom. Charlie never mentioned Billy had another son either."

Jacob explained his parents were having troubles, nothing huge just normal young couple stuff, exhaustion from having young kids. Sarah was pregnant with him and money was tight. "Dad escaped one night, got drunk in a bar. Embry's mom was known for being a slut. She had come onto him before. He always pushed her away. This time he didn't. He told mom right away, apparently begged for her forgiveness. They worked it out, but then the bombshell happened. He's only 8 months younger. Get this, his whack mom got beat up by her boyfriend, hit her head and died when Emb was only four. My mom didn't hesitate. She took him in and raised him as her own until her death. I said I knew him my whole life because I did. We were best friends not just brothers. He was the first person I told when I met Emily. She's Leah's cousin. He knew how I felt from the start. He just failed to mention he felt the same way."

"Do you still love her?"

"What? No, of course not."

"It's okay. You were together a long time and it's only been a few months."

"I don't. I swear. I did for a while or I was unsure, but now I know without a doubt I don't love Emily anymore. It doesn't mean I've forgotten."

"No, I didn't think you would. What about Embry? You still love him?"

"Jesus, Bells, can we stop talking about this?"

"If you want. I was just noticing that Billy loves both of you with all his heart and it must be hard on him."

"Yeah, well that's on Emb not me. I didn't start this feud."

"But he's your brother. Will you ever forgive him? What if they stay together?"

"They will and I don't know. Dad says they're getting married."

"Yikes. That's quick."

"They were fooling around the better part of year when I was still with her so the relationship isn't new and apparently Emb pined over her for years."

Bella realized she was absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair while he told her the story. Bella had so many of her own problems and she had made some bad decisions, so she didn't feel competent to give advice. It seemed to her that this was eating Jacob alive. He put on up a happy facade with her which was exactly what she'd been doing with him. Bella was in no place to lecture. She gave him a hug, "You don't ever have to talk about this again, but if you need to, I'll listen. I won't judge. You're entitled to any feelings you have."

Jacob took their beers and propped them in the sand. He picked her up and held her in his lap. Bella looked behind them.

"No one's out here and any of my idiot friends don't know how to approach softly. We'll hear them if they try and crash our private party." He pressed his lips against her hair. "Thanks, I didn't want to talk about it, but I feel a little better. Works both ways, you know? I'm here to listen if you need me to."

Jacob slipped his hand under her hair and onto her neck. He kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't plan on making out at this party. They could do that any time at her place. It felt different being with him out in the open even if they were hidden on a dark spot on the beach.

He moved his lips down her neck and then back up to her ear. "I know a place not to far from her. Let's go."

"No, we can't."

"Yes, we can."

"We should go back to my place."

"I don't want to wait. I can't. Come on you know it's hot sneaking off to be together."

"We don't have protection."

"Are you joking? I'm always prepared now. I have one."

* * *

Jacob took her hand and led her down a path to a small shack. "That looks like a ghost house. I'm not going in there."

Jacob laughed at her and told her it was a hunting cabin and he knew where Old Quil kept the spare key. She was afraid someone might show up, but Jacob assured her no one used it in the middle of the summer. Once she got inside and his hands were all over her, she forgot all her uncertainty.

Jake was right. The thought of being somewhere different and having slipped away from the party added some excitement. Jacob had seat on a small loveseat in the center of the room. He pulled her down with him. He slipped her strap off her shoulder. He kissed her every place his fingers touched. "I love your sundresses, Bells, so easy to get what I want."

Jacob unbuttoned her dress. He had gotten fast at such tasks. When the dress fell way, she pulled off his shirt. Jacob nudged her up so he could reach in his pocket for his secret condom.

Bella slipped her panties off as Jacob got out of his pants. She grabbed the condom from him. She had developed her own special skills since getting with Jacob. He lifted her hips and slid her back down slow and controlled. The initial sensation always overwhelmed her. She still had on her strapless bra. Jacob reached behind her. Once she was completely exposed, their movements increased. He rubbed her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Bella pushed forward seeking extra friction on her tender spot.

"How fast can you come for me, Bells?"

Jacob leaned in and covered her lips with his. If he kept all the above up, she'd be there shortly. He knew her body perfectly after their short time together. Bella lifted higher, rolled her hips and slid back down. Jacob moaned against her breasts. "So good."

He was right. It always felt so good with Jake. Bella lost herself in their lovemaking ever single time. And it was every shade of sweet and tender, but sometimes completely raw and dirty. He elicited feelings, emotions and pleasure she'd never experienced with anyone else. It scared her, but also thrilled her to the bone.

"More Jake. I need you to give me your all."

Without warning he stood up. Thankfully, she never worried she was too heavy or he would dare drop her. Jacob stood there a second holding her ass in his hands. He didn't let up. She asked for it. The next second she flat on her back with her legs wide open for him. A thought came to her, was she opening more than her body? It felt like she was and she couldn't, but Bella wanted to. He told her she better be close because he was. She pushed the deep thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment. Jacob's upward thrusts hit her in the right spot, Bella screamed and he grunted about his impending release. Warmth surrounded her from the inside out. Jacob's body enveloped her and she was as close as ever to being all his.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Was I right? So much going on here. I won't update until after Christmas so please flood my reviews with your emotions, predictions and questions. Who guessed Embry? What about the super shocker, Emily? I've never done that before, lol. This fic has tons of firsts for me. Take care and happy holidays to all those that celebrate.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N Loved hearing from so many of you last chapter. I truly appreciate all my readers. No one had much respect for Embry and Emily. This chapter drops a huge clue to the question I receive most: is Jacob a wolf? I have one other thing to contribute. If you think you have this fic figured out, trust me, you don't! :)**_

 _ **-Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I just bullied my way onto her playground.**_

Chapter 7

"You with me? We can't fall asleep, Bells. I mean, we can but I doubt you want the whole party to come to a revelation." She couldn't get up right away. Bella rested her cheek against Jake's perfect chest while she came back down to earth. It kept getting better with him. She had some pretty weird fantasies that time too. What was wrong with her? Jacob confessed about his heartbreak. He was an amazing man and deserved more than Bella could give him. If she kept this up, the attachment was only going to get worse.

While they redressed, Jacob remained quiet. Maybe he realized the same thing she had. "Hey, Bells, about what I said earlier that I know I don't love Emily anymore. I need you to know exactly how I figured that out."

"No. Don't say anything else. We've been gone too long and need to go back." Bella needed to talk to him too, but later when they were alone. She needed to speak first because she had a good idea what he was about to say. If she let him say it before she revealed her decision, Bella wouldn't be able to stand firm.

* * *

Quil was the first person they saw after sneaking back to the party. He had no boundaries when he pulled something stuck in Bella's hair. "Is that a spider web or a huge dust bunny?"

Bella was mortified, but she had just got it on in a dusty old hunting cabin, so who knew what was in her hair.

Quil looked at her feet next. "Spiders took over the beach, maybe."

Jacob was distracted talking to Charlie, so she covered with a half truth. "Jacob needed to get away with Embry and Emily showing up."

"Oh yeah, makes sense. Pretty cool you've been hanging out. Jake needs a friend that isn't so close to the situation. It puts us all in a weird position. We were a tight group. They were wrong, no excuse, but Emb's my boy too. He hates himself for hurting Jacob, but sometimes you can't help who you love."

Wow, Quil didn't kid all the time. He was pretty serious when it came to this touchy subject. Bella could tell he loved Jacob and Embry equally. She wasn't sure if he was right or not. Can you stop yourself from loving someone when you shouldn't?

Bella told Quil goodbye and it was nice meeting him. She figured they were about to leave. She saw a strange interchange between her father and Jake. It looked like he handed Jacob a wad of cash which Jacob tried to give back. Bella's curiosity got the best of her. She eased in to see what was up before they noticed her.

"No Charlie, it's not necessary anymore. You gave me plenty last time."

"No, no. I insist. You gave up a huge job to help Bells. Fair is fair. I told you I was making up the difference since Bella would never pay 25 an hour and that's a fair rate for all you do. Besides, Bells needed a friend. I can tell you are good for her. Seems to be helping you too."

She heard enough to know exactly what had transpired. Bella stepped out of the shadows, "You paid him to be my friend?"

Both Charlie and Jacob were shocked to see her.

Jacob spoke up first, "Bells, come on. Not at all."

"Oh my God! This is so humiliating. I can't believe this."

"Calm down, kiddo. You know damn well you wouldn't have been able to do half the things Jacob did around the house. You are trying to save money and I was just helping out because you wouldn't ask for the help yourself."

"But that's not what you said. I heard you. You said I needed a friend, so you bought me a friend." She looked at Jacob, "and you went along with this. How could you? I trusted you. I need to leave."

"Fine, I'm ready to go now."

"I'm not getting in the truck with you."

Charlie spoke up, "Then I'll drive you back. You need to listen to reason."

"I'm not riding with you either. I'll walk if I have to."

They went back and forth about how Bella wasn't going to walk, but she refused to ride with either Jacob or Charlie.

Jacob finally pulled her aside, "I was going to tell you. They're was never a good time because just like now, you always freak the fuck out about stupid shit."

"Did Dad give you a little bonus, so you would sleep with me and keep me extra happy?"

"Are you serious? Hell no. He doesn't know anything about us like that. I made a promise and I've kept it."

"Are you sure because you brought me here and I get this weird vibe that some people know?"

"They don't. I haven't told anyone not even my father. Get in the truck and let me take you back home so we can talk about this."

Bella told him no again, she was done. She was going to tell him tonight finally this was over, anyway. He had gotten attached. She knew it because he had gotten more than obvious she was far more than a friend to him. It was wrong to keep jerking him around. The fact that he got paid to be around her affirmed her decision.

"I need to go and I don't want you to come out to the house anymore. All the work is done and I'm through with this association. I should have never come tonight. I should have never started anything with you."

"Big surprise. Not! I knew this day would come. But no way are you walking back. Do you know how many miles it is to your house?"

An unexpected person broke up their fight, "I'll give her a ride, Black."

* * *

Bella twisted nervously in the passenger seat, "If you want to get it off your chest, I'll listen. Men are jerks. It's nothing new."

Bella looked at Leah. She didn't know her at all, but she seemed happy with Sam.

"What about your husband?"

"Yes, even Sam. He can be an asshole, but I still love him."

"Thanks for the ride, but I'm fed up with people trying to control me by telling me what's for my own good. I didn't ask for any of this."

"So you got the hots for Black? I doubt your Dad paid him money to do the nasty with you. Sure, they could have been up front, but Charlie's a good guy and so is Jacob. Cut them a break."

"Oh no, it's not like that. We're friends. I'm just mad that he didn't tell me the truth about the money I owed him."

"Puh-leaze, save it for someone else. All those clueless idiots out there might think nothing's going on because Jake said he's friend-zoned, but I am a woman, loca. It's called intuition and I have it. I saw Black walking around for months with his head hanging down until he met you. I know damn well something or someone pulled him out of his funk. It's not because he goes over to your place and washes the windows."

"Please don't tell. I was lonely and it just happened. But it's over."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I'm pissed at Jake right now, but I care and want him to be okay. He won't be with me."

"Sounds ominous. That's up to you. I'm not one to tell people how to live their lives, but I can tell you something about Jake. He does not do casual flings. If you think he is getting too attached, it's already too late. He is head-over-heels. You know what I am saying?"

Bella did, but she didn't want Leah to be right. She said he met Emily as a senior when she came to stay with them to help out after Harry passed. "He is old-fashioned. He did the full-out courting thing: brought flowers, wrote love notes, you name it."

"Well, she was his first love."

"Yes, and one day someone will be his last love. Jacob doesn't play. There's guys like Lahote who has to use two hands to count how many places his dick has been this month and then there's Black. He is the poster child for relationship guy. My point is if you're afraid of hurting Jake, chances are you already did."

* * *

Bella sent the text to her father. She wasn't trying to alarm him. She hoped he didn't send a squad car out or make a big deal. She should have called, but she couldn't deal with an official interrogation.

It had been over a week since Billy's party. Jacob did not reach out once. Good. He finally got it. Her father made a few apologies, but he also fussed at her for acting like her mother used to. He said he was done apologizing for trying to make life easier for his only child. It's what his right as a dad.

Bella finally said enough. He was right; she was overreacting. They should all forget about it. She invited him to dinner Sunday night.

Bella read the text again.

 **Dad, this is not a big deal but a potential buyer for my art is coming out. I don't know him so I wanted to meet him some** **place** **neutral,** **but he somehow convinced me it was much easier if he came to my place** **. H** **e ha** **s** **a website so he is a collector. I'm sure it's all on the up and up** **,** **but if I don't text by 6** **,** **maybe you should stop out.**

Gah! She was an idiot. Why did she send it? Bella worded it all wrong. Damn Jacob and her father for always reminded her about this remote location. Mr. Masen seemed odd. He found her from her blog and then starting throwing around high figures for her art. Why would he want to pay more than she was asking? He didn't want her to meet him in PA either, said he was really interested in seeing all her work and she could not possibly haul it all in her car. Bella felt strange about the appointment and tried to cancel. She used the excuse they were getting a sudden afternoon storm. His last text said he enjoys driving in the rain and was already driving from Seattle. Who in their right mind would say that? She tried to shake off the odd vibe. If he really bought what he said he was buying, she was going to make over a thousand bucks. Bella could not turn that kind of money down. Then again, what good was she murdered and buried in a shallow grave behind her house because a creepy millionaire had a fetish for unknown artists?

Bella scrolled through her contacts. Her finger almost landed on _his_ name. She yelled at herself, "Don't you dare!" It was over and done. Bella told Charlie. That's all she needed to do, tell one person her plans. Jacob would drive over if she hinted at being afraid or uncomfortable and that was the worst thing for both of them.

The storm intensified which was a good thing. Bella assumed Mr. Masen changed his mind. She dressed up for nothing. She put on her most professional looking outfit. It might be summer, but Bella wore long sleeves with dress pants and pulled her hair back in a tight bun. She resembled a librarian more than an artist. She thought she would send out a courtesy text and say she could meet with him another time, but the reply came quickly.

 **I'm outside** **,** **waiting for a break in the weather** **. Will b** **e in shortly** **.**

She ran to the window. The rain was so heavy, she could barely see, but sure enough a dark sedan sat close to the house. He probably couldn't even tell her drive ended 20 feet back and he was in her actual yard.

He lied. He didn't wait. The man exited his car with an umbrella in hand and made a run for it. Bella hurried to the kitchen to grab a few hands towels. Her door knocker clanged against the wood. Bella opened the door. Mr. Masen shook his umbrella at his side and she offered him the towels before introducing herself. "Please come in. I don't know how you made it. This is a bad one."

"Oh yes, well it only recently picked up right before I got here. Excuse my manners." He held out his hand, "I'm Anthony Masen."

Bella was a little surprised he shook her hand with leather gloves on. Maybe he was a germaphobe or was he a douche, she couldn't decide. He could use a tan, but he recovered quickly from being soaked earlier. His perfectly styled hair didn't suffer the elements for some odd reason.

She offered him a drink, but he declined. She didn't have much art on the walls yet, but Bella brought out the pieces he mentioned over the phone. He used the word exquisite a couple of times and Bella was reminded of another art enthusiast which brought up a few bad memories. Mr. Masen immediately wanted to see more. "Um, honestly, I just moved. Some things are still in storage or unfinished."

"There's lots of abstract here, a few landscapes. Ever paint people?"

"Only for my own collection, they're personal."

"I'd like to see them. My buyers are interested in portraits as well."

"You didn't say so over the phone. I'm sorry, none of those are for sale."

"Oh, come now, Ms. Swan. Everyone has a price, name yours."

"You haven't even seen them and no, I have no desire to sell those. I can't."

"What if I tell you I don't want any of these paintings unless you at least show me one of your private collection portraits?"

"Then I will say, looks like you wasted your time coming out in a thunderstorm."

He laughed. "I knew it. You have a fire and a stubborn streak. It's very attractive."

Bella inspected his appearance a little more in depth. His eyes. She'd seen them before just not on him. That weird feeling from before multiplied into freaked-the-fuck-out. Why was he acting like he knew anything about her and what the hell was with the pushy behavior? He said directly on the phone, 'I deal in abstract art.'

"I think you should leave Mr. Masen. I'm busy. My father is on the way home from work. And I don't think we can do business today."

"Your father lives here?"

"Pretty much. Being the police chief doesn't give him much time to shop so I feed him, take care of him, anything to make his life easier. He takes police work very seriously." Bella couldn't stop reminding Mr. Masen her father was a cop. She hoped it worked if he had nefarious intentions.

"I'm sorry if I alarmed you. This must look bad for a single woman, so far out from the city limits." Bella never said she was single. This guy was creepier by the minute. "I only meant your art indicates you are an unconventional, a free spirit."

She wanted to shout, _stop looking at me like that_ _,_ _freak_ _!_

Bella thought of something else. She faked clearing her throat and did a small cough. "Excuse me, please. I need a drink of water. Sure you wouldn't like one?"

"No thank you."

Bella faked her coughing all the way to the kitchen. Her father left a message.

 **W** **hat are you talking about** **?**

There were three more.

 **Bells**

 **Bella** **,** **answer me**

 **Bells…**

She typed, **please come now** , sat her phone down and filled up some water. She took one sip and headed back to find Mr. Masen pulling back her sheer drapes.

"Do you have a dog?"

"Um…"

He looked out again and mumbled something which was either, "I don't believe it or I don't need this."

Bella heard a distant howl. "Oh yeah, Leviathan. He is my part-time wolf. I babysit for a friend."

"A friend asks you to watch a dangerous wild animal? Some friend."

Bella almost said no, he's tame, but maybe she should say he was an angry aggressive beast. The next howl appeared closer. How did Levi get there in the first place?

Mr. Masen said he had to leave and he was sorry to have wasted her time. He didn't make one mention of buying her art.

The rain slowed to a light sprinkle. As soon as the strange man stepped foot on her porch, Levi appeared in the distance, running full speed at his intended target. He was going for Mr. Masen. Bella screamed his name, but this time her tamed beast was not listening to her. Her mind weighed the options: should Mr. Masen run for it or should Bella should pull him back inside? He didn't appear as frightened as he should. He changed into a defensive stance and held his umbrella out. Bella did not care for his pompous, pushy attitude, but she wasn't going to let him be mauled on her front porch, so she jumped in front of him with her arms extended.

"Levi! Stop! I'm okay." The wolf slowed his momentum. Bella looked up to see Jacob on foot coming down her long drive. He was yelling and running full speed. She had absolutely zero clue what was going on. Levi slowed his charging, but vicious snarls and chomping noises were coming from him.

She looked around to see Mr. Masen raise his umbrella, "Step back, Ms. Swan. He's dangerous."

Jacob made it on the scene and put a hand on Levi. He snapped, "I know you are not about to hit my animal because I assure you that is practically a fatal mistake."

"I'm attempting to defend myself and Isabella." Bella dropped her hands and stepped away from him. Who did he think he was calling her by her first name which he shouldn't even know now that she thought about it?

Jacob whispered something to Levi which made the wolf lower himself to the ground.

Mr. Masen dropped his umbrella to his side and smoothed out his jacket. "This is a dangerous situation. I can't believe you live like this."

Jacob butted in, "Oh yeah, who the fuck are you?"

"Anthony Masen, I have business with Ms. Swan. I was on my way out when that beast tried to attack us."

Bella chimed in, "No, Levi wouldn't hurt me. He didn't know who you were, so he was protecting me."

"I assume you are the friend with a wolf."

Jacob didn't hesitate, "boyfriend."

Bella's mouth hung open. She gave Jake a stunned look.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm late for my next meeting. Sorry we couldn't make a transaction Ms. Swan."

* * *

Jacob followed Bella inside and slammed the door behind them, "What in the fuck was that?"

As soon as she made it inside, the whole event came crashing down on her. "I think I'm going to be sick." Bella ran full speed upstairs to her bathroom to spare Jacob from hearing her in the small bathroom under the stairs. It took a while to calm down, clean up and compose herself. Not one thing all afternoon made a bit of sense. It was like she entered another dimension and watched it all unfold, but wasn't truly present. Bella slowly took one step at a time expecting to see Jacob, but her father was standing in her living room. Flashing lights reflected off her front windows.

"You brought back up?"

"Hell yes. First, I get some crazy message you invited a complete stranger over and then you don't answer me. Next thing that comes in was 'please come now.' I called Jake to see if he was any closer since I was on a call in the other direction."

"Where's Jacob?"

"From the sound of it, he's been puking his guts out for the last five minutes."

"He's sick?"

"Sounded like it. He didn't look so hot when I came in."

"Weird, cuz I just... well, never mind."

"All of this is weird, Bells. You better get to talking. I need names, a license plate, a detailed description, anything you can give me."

Jacob came out of the guest bath looking horrible. "Are you okay? Why were you running around in the rain? What the hell is going on?"

"Levi went nuts when we got close. He distracted me and I lost control. My truck's at the end of the road stuck in the mud." Charlie interrupted, said he'd send his guy down there to get it out. "Keys are in it."

Bella found herself shaking her head at him.

"Don't shake that little head at me. What the hell were you thinking?"

Her dad added, "Ditto. I'd love to hear the answer. What was all this about? Most important, are you hurt?"

"No. He didn't do anything unless you can charge him with being too weird."

"Damn, Charlie, didn't you ever tell Bella not to give her address to weirdos off the Internet?"

"I thought that went without saying. Apparently, I failed somewhere in all my safety speeches."

Bella handed her father a business card. "I looked it up. He had a website."

Charlie mocked the card. "Anthony Masen, art enthusiast and entrepreneur. A website, huh and a fancy business card? This seems fabricated. Did he buy anything?"

Jacob answered, "Not a damn thing. That guy isn't an art enthusiast. He looked like an undertaker, smelled like one too."

"He stunk?"

"Worse thing I ever smelled, Charlie. Why do you think Bells and were both puking when you got here?"

Bella interrupted, "No, that isn't why? It's my nerves. Sometimes I get nauseous when I'm upset."

"What kind of weirdo doesn't shower?"

"Dad, Jacob is exaggerating. Mr. Masen was in an expensive car and wearing a 5000.00 suit. He smelled fine. Look, now that this is over, I'm realizing I totally overreacted. He was an eccentric. The art world is full of them and I'm positive he never meant to do many any harm. Can we all forget this happened?"

Her dad said he'd like to check Mr. Masen's credentials and maybe send out a deputy to check on her for the next few days in case he came back.

"He won't."

"Charlie, can I speak to you outside?"

They went out front, so Bella headed to the back door. She heard her old friend butting his head against the house. "I'm fine. False alarm, but my goodness you can be fierce. Thanks for having my back." Levi practically purred like a kitten when Bella reunited with him. She scratched behind his ear like he loved. "I missed you. Tell the truth is Jake okay? He's acting so weird. I'm sorry about everything, but I had no choice."

Jacob cleared his throat from the kitchen door. Bella patted Levi one more time and promised to get him a snack. She came back inside, "Where's Dad?"

"Back to work. He's going to see what he can dig up on the undertaker."

"Ugh, can we all drop it? And that nickname is absurd. It's so embarrassing; he better not send deputy out here."

"He's not. I changed his mind."

"Good, thanks, How'd you do that?"

"Levi and I are spending the night."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Hmmm... what's going on here?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Right where we left off..._**

Chapter 8

Bella stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh, no you are not."

"It's not negotiable."

Bella insisted again it was all a misunderstanding, an eccentric man and her overactive imagination.

"There's no harm playing it safe a couple of days in case he was scoping the place out and thinks about coming back."

"A couple of days? You said a night. Did you not see Levi? No way is that man ever coming back here. Your wolf terrified him."

"Did he? I'm not so sure. I've seen terror and that's not what I read on that piece of filth's face."

"Well, consider your instincts way off because Levi let him know I'm heavily guarded."

"I should have told him attack instead of stand down."

That would have been the worst possible scenario Bella could imagine. "Do you want me to get sued? That would be devastating to my case."

"What case?"

Bella dropped the subject quick, "Thanks for helping today. I know you mean well, but I need you to leave. It's not good for either of us."

"Why because Charlie paid me some extra bucks to get this house and property in better shape than you ever dreamed of? He knows I support my father and am I trying to build a strong business. No one was buying you companionship. You and I came by that part naturally when we instantly clicked."

Bella only managed her pouty face. "It's more than the money. I'm sorry about the way I acted. You know I appreciate everything you did here, but you also know where I stand on getting involved in a relationship. It's for the best we don't see each other in any way, shape or form."

"I said tonight is non-negotiable. I told Charlie and I keep my word."

"Dad doesn't know our history. This is a problem."

"Because you can't trust yourself around me?"

"As if. I trust myself plenty, but I'm not sure about you."

"I don't know why. You told me you didn't want me around, so I stopped coming over. Enough about us. I want to know more about that guy. How did you find him or was it the other way around?"

"I've been updating my art blog. I got this message a few days ago. He asked if he could call me then he offered to pay $1,000 for roughly $350 worth of art. I couldn't turn down a deal like that."

"Didn't it seem odd he offered much more than you were asking?"

"Of course and after thinking about it longer, I felt strange. That's why I let Dad know the details."

"Not really, you sent a half-ass explanation the last minute when that weirdo was already here. Something was wrong with that man. I can't believe you told him where you live. That can never be undone."

"I know it was stupid, but he's not going to come back and what's with telling him you're my boyfriend?"

"Knee-jerk reaction. I didn't like the way he was looking at you, acting like he knew you intimately or something. One thing else is certain, Leviathan hated him and animals have better instincts than people."

Bella had to agree with Jacob that something was off with Mr. Masen. She truly believed that she wasn't in danger, but then again she felt semi-violated for some reason. Jacob listened to how it all happened, what was said between them over the phone and when he arrived. She explained it got weird when she realized he completely misrepresented himself over the phone. "All he wanted to do was look at my portrait art. I don't show anyone my personal collection. He said odd stuff and acted pushy, and I just wanted him to leave after that. It's kind of weird because I keep those pieces locked away in one room. You know I don't open that door, but it's almost like he already knew the things I paint."

"Fuck. What if he's been out here before?"

"Way to make me feel creepier, Jake. You know no one's ever been out here. No one happens out this far off the main road by chance."

"I swear to God, Bells if he's been creeping around your windows looking in to see what you're painting, I'm going to find that guy again and I'm going to rip him in half."

Bella was done talking or thinking about Mr. Masen. Unless he sprouted wings and flew, he had never seen in the upstairs bedroom where she stored and painted the portraits. She gave up arguing with Jacob and offered to heat some leftovers. If he was insistent on sleeping over, she was turning in early with a good book to get away from him.

Bella dished up some food for Levi before she and Jacob sat down to her last night's chicken re-purposed into quesadillas. Jacob noted she finally got some outdoor furniture like she'd been talking about. He asked where she got it and she told him Mike Newton gave her a great deal. He let her use his discount.

"I bet he did, little ass-kisser. His mom will dock his pay if she catches him too. I guess you figured out what a pansy ass he is, but he loves the ladies. They just never love him back."

"I thought he was kind and easy to talk to."

"Is that so? Tell me more."

"No thank you. It's none of your business, but about your sweaty forehead. What's going on? Are you sick? I don't want to catch anything."

"No, I was earlier from the funk, but I feel great now and I'll only give you what you ask for, Bells. I think you know that by now. However, I'd be a hell of a lot better if you'd get some air in here. It's damn hot."

"I feel comfortable."

"You always did around me." He winked at her. Cocky bastard. Bella said she could turn on the portable AC and point it toward the sofa.

"I have to sleep down here? You have three bedrooms upstairs."

"You are not sleeping upstairs where I sleep."

"Still don't trust yourself? Forget it. I recall that sofa isn't half bad. We made ourselves pretty comfy there several times."

"Stop that!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You're remembering things, I can tell."

"You have serious issues, sweetheart if you think you can police my thoughts."

* * *

Bella rolled out of bed feeling exhausted. Had she even slept? Barely, maybe. That novel she was so into the day before turned to shit. She couldn't follow one single page. All she could think about was Jacob Black under her roof all night, but not the way he used to be. Her senses awakened and she swore she smelled onions cooking. No way. Bella slipped into something decent and headed downstairs. Before she hit the bottom step, she was sure of it.

Home fries and…

Jacob was standing at the stove. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you making biscuits?"

"Yep, and they're going to be great. I tried your recipe out on Dad already."

"Whoa. Thanks, I'm surprised."

"Me too. I totally expected you to get scared in the night and come climb on me for comfort."

"Enough of that. I need coffee to deal with your smugness."

"Just finished brewing a pot, help yourself." Jacob took a step toward her forcing her to look at him. "You sleep alright? Cuz your eyes look a little puffy and bloodshot."

"I slept perfectly fine." She lied. "Better check those biscuits. They smell done."

Bella and Jacob made small talk while they ate breakfast. He had been annoying her since the day before, but she had to give him a compliment, "You've come a long way with your cooking skills. I'm impressed."

"I had a good teacher." Jacob wanted to know if he had any clean clothes which he did. She never returned all his things to him since the falling out. After he finished his breakfast, he got up from the table and announced he was going for a shower.

Bella objected, "You're not going to take a shower in my house. There's no way I'm letting you go up there and stand naked in my shower the way you've been acting."

"Are you serious right now? Your house is an inferno. That AC isn't working right and I've got to go to work. It's too long to drive back out to my place. What's the big deal? I've been naked in your shower many times before. Although, you were with me and this time I'm going solo, unless..."

"See! That's why I don't want you to shower. Stop bringing all that up."

Jacob didn't say anymore, but he didn't listen either. He walked away from her. Bella gave up arguing and went to get his clothes, but he was already upstairs when she came back. She heard the water trickling down the pipes. He was in her shower and fully naked by that time. She needed a complete brain wipe not to think about the stuff they'd done in there.

Bella looked at Jacob's clean clothes in her hands. He was liable to come down searching for them without a stitch on just to cause a stir, so she marched upstairs to leave his jeans and shirt outside the bathroom door. Of course, as soon as she was there, he swung open the door in only a towel. "Thanks, I was about to go looking for those."

She wasn't staring, but he accused her of it. Bella hurried away from Jacob and his poorly positioned towel. She could hear him laughing her entire dash downstairs.

* * *

He left a bit of a mess, so she cleaned the kitchen to distract herself.

Jacob strolled in a few minutes later and announced he was off to work. "Did you make me a lunch, honey?"

"No, I did not and cut the crap, Jake."

"Oh. Okay, I'll grab something then. See you tonight."

"No. That wasn't the deal. You spent the night, nothing happened in more ways than one. Levi is welcome to stay a few days if that makes you and Dad feel better, but I need you to stay away tonight. I have plans."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"That is none of your business."

"What did you do, download a dating app or something? I think yesterday proves your judgment isn't so hot."

"No and maybe you're right since I got involved with you, briefly."

"Is that so?"

"Yep and even though it's none of your damn business, I'm having dinner with a friend."

"You don't have any friends."

"I asked you about Mike last night and you called him a pansy, so he sounds harmless. If you must know, I invited him over for dinner as appreciation for giving me his discount."

Jacob laughed rather loudly at her confession. "Those are your big plans?"

"Yes."

"If you wanted to make me jealous, you picked the wrong guy. I swear that's some funny shit."

"This has nothing to do with you. I can't believe there was ever any room for me in bed. You have an enormous ego. I'm finally seeing the true you."

"There was always plenty of room and you enjoyed my enormous…"

"That's enough, Jake. Don't you have a job to get to? My personal life is none of your concern."

"So you plan on getting personal with Newton?"

"I am making him dinner. I'm not dignifying that remark with a response. This is not about making you jealous. Both of us are free to see whoever we please. We were never exclusive."

"Sure, sure, Bells. I understand everything now. So, if I tell you about going out tonight hoping to find a hot piece of ass to give a ride on the Jake express, you don't give a single fuck?"

"Nope. No fucks given."

"You suck at lying."

"I'm not, but that seems unlikely for you."

"Are you saying I can't find an easy lay whenever I want?"

"No, I'm saying easy isn't your style." Jacob stepped a few steps closer.

"Oh yeah, what is my style?" He grabbed a piece of Bella's hair and pulled it through his fingers. He leaned so close, she felt his body heat even though they weren't touching anywhere else. "I asked a question. You seem to know me so well. What do I like? Do I like brunettes with big brown eyes that act shy and quiet until you strip them naked, and they get loud and rowdy between the sheets?"

Bella struggled with her breath, "I hope you're fired right now because it's almost ten. I honestly need you to leave and never come back."

He dropped her hair and breathed his hot breath in her ear. "I'll be back to get my wolf, so no such luck. Bye, Bells. Have a swell night with Newton. I'm sure it will be memorable."

Bella followed him outside, "I'm so glad I came to my senses. You're an arrogant jerk and I don't miss you at all."

Jacob waved, "Sure sure, sweetheart, whatever you say." He got in his truck, honked once and drove away.

Levi came to the porch and whined at Bella's feet. She promised him some more goodies and patted his head. "Sorry, I yelled. I know you don't like that, but he is infuriating. At least you and I are staying friends. I'm so glad I learned to trust an animal. I feel like you've taught me so much, Levi. It's not your fault Jacob is having issues."

Bella's anger grew. He acted like it was all a huge joke and she had fretted countless hours over his feelings. Bella also hated that Jacob knew she was lying. She did miss him. She missed him a lot. The nights were the worst. She would wake up shivering and disoriented and would reach for him, so he could warm her up. They fudged the overnight rule. He almost always stayed with her until daybreak. He wasn't there anymore and no amount of blankets and pillows ever did the trick either.

Bella broke things off; she told him not to come back. He better listen this time because her resolve weakened earlier when he stroked her hair. Bella hoped he was joking about some random woman he intended to fuck. Was he? Bella's head felt like it was about to explode. Why did she have to meet Jacob Black? That wasn't her most pressing question because what she really meant was why had she fallen for him so easily?

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 ** _Trying to have a few light chapters before it gets ultra heavy. I'm extra eager to share the next chapter. Feel free to convince me you need it before next week. LOL!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**~A/N Some of you are pissed at my Bella. Good. Hold onto that anger. You'll see soon enough what's going on. I can't believe I'm updating so soon. I have demanding friends in high places.**_

 _ **My BFF plainjanedee said to check out "Starving" by Hailee Steinfeld because it was fitting to this J/B. I listened, and fell in love with these lyrics. YES! Thanks, PJD. How do you know me so well? ;)**_

"I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, right away you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you"

Chapter 9

Bella kinda expected to hear from Jake sometime, but her phone was silent all day. Mike texted when he was on the way. She hoped he like stuffed shells since she made plenty. The invitation to Mike never had anything to do with Jake. Bella thought she finally needed to meet some new people if Forks would be her home for the foreseeable future. He truly was nice to her, a little overboard maybe trying to be hospitable, but he seemed harmless.

Bella kept the back door open so she could chat with Levi during the dinner preparations. He begged her three times a day for food. She sat aside some of the meat before incorporating it in her sauce.

Bella filled his bowl to the brim, "You remind me of someone else, always hungry." Levi attempted to swipe her cheek with his over-sized tongue, "No, down boy. I just changed." She showered and put on a dress after starting the shells in the oven.

Bella looked down at her sundress again. It was Jacob's favorite and she was wearing it to serve Mike Newton dinner. She told herself it wasn't intentional, but it made her feel defiant even if Jacob would never know. He couldn't tell her what to do and she was sick of thinking about him too often.

About that time, Bella heard a car door from the drive followed by a second and third slam. Huh? Was Mike getting in and out of his car? She hoped he didn't bring anything. She told him not to. Bella patted Levi and told him to behave. She headed through the house to get the door.

The surprise of her life was standing on her front porch. Mike Newton was expected, but he was joined by a rather animated blonde and an extremely smug Jacob Black.

The woman was the first to speak if that's what it was. Her voice basically chirped every other word, and all her sentences were broken up with 'oh my Gods' and various levels of squeals. Was this a joke?

Somehow during that long winded jargon, Bella picked up this woman's name, Jessica and that she was a local Realtor. And even better, she was Jacob's date for the evening.

Mike seemed to be the only one that could shut her up. "Slow down Jess, Bella looks a bit overwhelmed. Jacob texted you about tonight, right?"

"Uh..."

"Oh damn, Newton. I thought we decided you would do the honors."

"No, I distinctly remember you said you would. I'm so sorry, Bella. You didn't know it was going to be dinner for four tonight, maybe you don't have enough."

Jacob tossed his arm over her shoulder, "Oops, my bad, but no worries. Bells cooks a bunch and I'm sure she has plenty. Don't you, Bells?"

She didn't think twice about elbowing him hard in the gut so he'd break contact with her.

"Are you sure? Jacob and I can go out. We were supposed to, anyway, but then he said you'd be excited to hear about the home tour and I couldn't wait to tell you. How have we not met yet? It's a mystery." Jessica jumped up and down when she said things that caused her excitement.

Bella had no idea what she was talking about.

"Home tour?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know all about it, but not only am I Forks's top Realtor, I also chair the Tour of Homes committee. By the way, I totally forgive you for not using me." She lowered her voice when she told Bella she was fully aware she used that dreaded Russell group to buy her house.

Bella was clueless about anything this woman spoke out of her mouth. She seemed insane. Why was Jacob with her at Bella and Mike's dinner?

"Could we back up a second? Jacob told you I was interested in? I'm sorry what was it about a home tour?"

"Well, first off, let me tell you this one is hard to tie down." Jessica reached for Jacob, but he dodged her. "He and I have been having a stinker of a time making plans, but today I got lucky. He says he's your handyman so now we are connected."

Jacob broke in, "I don't know. Bella is that true? Tell Jess your secret for tying me down and getting lucky."

Jessica laughed, but Bella didn't. He was being a total ass.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." She laughed and kept going. "Anywho, he and Mike were catching up when I stopped off with lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, I bring Mike his lunch almost everyday. I'm sorry. I forget you're such an outsider. Mike and I have been bff's since birth. We're non-sexual soulmates."

Jacob walked closer to Bella again, "Kinda like us, Bells. Except..." he held the word except for too many seconds and moved his hand between them to exaggerate what wasn't being said out loud. This time she stomped his foot.

"Jacob, would you mind helping out in the kitchen? My dish is a little heavy."

Mike volunteered. "I can help."

Jacob clapped him on the back. "Have a seat, Newton. You heard Bella, she needs someone strong."

* * *

Bella pushed him as soon as they were out of sight. She lowered her angry voice as much as possible. "What the hell? Have you finally lost your mind?"

Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, "Fuck, you're sexy right now." Bella squirmed, but he only held her tighter the more she resisted. "I'll forgive you for wearing this dress in front of Newton if you let me take it off as soon as you get rid of them."

She was right. Jacob had lost his mind.

Bella was about to tell him exactly what she thought of his perverted suggestion when Mike stuck his head in her kitchen. "Smells delicious. Need any help?"

She thought fast and handed him the salad to carry to her dining room table. Bella slapped a pair oven mitts in Jacob's hands and told him to carry her casserole dish. She mumbled under her breath to behave or he was in trouble.

Jacob popped her butt with an oven mitt and remarked, "Promise?"

* * *

The dinner was one damn distraction after another. Somehow, Bella and Jake ended up one side of the table, Jessica and Mike opposite them. Jessica controlled the majority of the conversation because she never stopped talking. Jacob could not be serious about dating her. Bella knew the whole charade was devised so he could spy on her with Mike.

After Jessica fully explained the tour of homes thing in excruciating detail, Bella managed to speak up. "I'm sorry. That sounds nice and I'm sure the community enjoys the tour during the holidays, but my home is so far off the main road. I doubt anyone would want to make the drive and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want people staring at my home all hours. It makes me uncomfortable to think about it."

"Is this because Jacob says you're basically a recluse?"

"I am not!" She snapped and glared at Jake from the corner of her eye. He better wipe that grin off quick or Bella was ready to toss a cold drink on him.

"Jacob thought it'd be good for you, poor thing. You don't want to be lonely forever, do you?"

"She has point, Bells. Lonely is no good."

Bella shook her head at him thinking of a way to get back at him. "Jacob helped put this place back together, but he knows little about me, Jess. I'm sorry he misled you. I would love to take your tour. I just can't be a part of it."

Jessica didn't get upset; she did that rather gleeful laugh again. It mad her sound like a lunatic. "No probs. This is a great house. I'm not through with you, Bella. I can be very convincing. Ask Jake. Anywho, there's always next year, but you need to know I start planning nine months in advance."

* * *

Bella needed a break from Jessica's endless chatter and cackling. Most of all, she needed some distance from Jake. He kept finding ways to touch her at the table. She'd slapped his hand away countless times under the table, but once she savored his fingers rubbing her hand. She almost lost herself in his touch again. What was wrong with her? They had witnesses. Their affair was over. She said it enough in her mind, even practiced it in front of her bathroom mirror a few times.

She asked if anyone needed refills on their drinks. She needed to get the dessert together and offered to put on a pot of coffee. Jacob jumped up and said he'd get the coffee since Bella's was always a bit too strong.

Jessica added she could use a cup of strong brew since she planned to keep Jacob up late. Everyone looked at her strangely after her bold statement. "Ha ha, I meant we're going for drinks and dancing after we leave here, bunch of dirty minds."

Bella's sandals pounded against her wood floors. She was pissed. The night was a disaster and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Her own breath was so exaggerated, she didn't realize Jacob was right behind her until his hand touched her waist.

She twisted around, "Enough. You are ridiculous and I need you to leave."

"I thought we were having dessert and coffee. You know I love your sweets, Bells." Jacob backed her against the counter. "By the way, you are doing the worst job in history getting rid of the others. Need some help?"

"No, you ass. I barely get a word in because of your date. Why don't you take her dancing before my ears start bleeding?"

He laughed loudly and Bella was forced to cover his mouth with her hand so they wouldn't hear from the other room. Jacob nipped her finger and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. "That was a ruse. I'm not going anywhere with Jessica Stanley. It was bad enough following Newton out here with her inside my truck. I wanted to be with you tonight, Bells and you had to ruin my plans with your pity invite over a twenty dollar savings. I improvised. That's your fault not mine."

"We're not together. We're not even associating with each other."

Jacob's hand moved lower, Bella's breath quickened. She swore her ears thrummed with the sound of rushing blood. "You never asked what I thought about your ultimatum. I gave you time, and did some thinking about what we were doing and how you ended it. Guess what?"

She tried to turn away, but he kept squeezing her tighter, "What?"

"I refuse. I wasn't done with you. I may never be." Jacob bent down and gave Bella a brief kiss. It was barely a brush across her lips. She wanted to hang onto the kiss like all the other times.

He squeezed her butt. "Aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

"Uh huh, I have to spoon on the whipped cream."

Jacob was back on her the next second. "You planned on serving Mike whipped cream? That's it. They're history." He opened his mouth to say something.

"Jake, stop. We can't. That girl in there has a big mouth."

"So what. Would you rather her blab all over town you and I have something going on or she put that big mouth to use on me?"

"She better not."

"Gotcha. You _do_ still care. God, Bells what are you wearing?"

"My dress. You already mentioned it."

"No, not that. I mean your scent. It's driving me up the fucking wall. I want to lick every inch of you imagining you taste as good as you smell."

Warmth spread all over her and pooled in her belly. It was hard to explain the actual truth because he had damned near stolen her breath away. His language was so sultry with a hint of nasty the whole night. "I'm not wearing anything, but average run-of-the-mill deodorant."

"Lies. Stop lying to me."

She wasn't. Bella didn't plan to give Mike Newton any ideas. This was strictly a friendly dinner, but Jacob had turned it into something entirely different.

Jessica's heels clattering close by caused Bella to jump and scurry to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"What's taking so long? Is everything okay? You don't have to make dessert."

"No, I already did. I'm just spreading on the last layer. Be right there."

"Yeah, Jess. Have a look around Bella's place. It's such a unique house. I'm working on her to change her mind about the tour. Give us a few more minutes and Bells might be coming around." He winked at Jessica.

Bella wanted to scream no and she really didn't want Jessica snooping. She pulled the bowl of whipped cream from the refrigerator, but Jacob took it away from her. "That's it. You just gave me an idea. No way in hell are you wasting that on them. We're using it later." He swiped a taste and licked the cream off his thumb. He left one tiny part and brought it to Bella's lips. "Taste."

"No thanks, I know what whipped cream tastes like."

"Taste it, Bells." He stuck the digit between her lips and that tiny shred of resolve she held onto exploded in a million shards. Bella grabbed his whole hand and sucked hard on Jacob's thumb. She dragged his skin against her teeth and wrapped her lips tight around it.

Bella did not hold back from showing what was really on her mind when she sucked off Jake's thumb. She wanted him in the worst way. If they didn't have company, she would have unbuckled his belt and dropped to her knees for him. He was ready too. She felt his hardness press into her side.

"Fuck me," he growled. They were supposed to be plating dessert and brewing coffee, but Jacob and Bella were on their way to performing a kitchen porno. His fingers roamed her dress until she felt the fabric bunch in his grip. Jacob tilted her head back and spread kisses up and down her neck. "They have to leave now or I'm pushing everything off that big table and fucking you senseless with an audience."

She nodded then stopped. "No wait, no audience. I'll get rid of them. Whatever you say but please, Jake. Let me think straight a minute."

He reached her panties and stroked her through the fabric. That was not the way to clear her head, "These are soaked, Bells. Are you like this because of Mike Newton?" He knew damned well that wasn't why. His other hand grabbed her breast and her nipple hardened under his touch.

Bella told him to stop, but barely sounded convincing. She tried to press her thighs together, but he open them back up. Jacob pushed the crotch of her panties aside and plunged two fingers into her slick heat. He finger fucked her right there in the middle of the kitchen while Mike and Jessica waited in the other room for dessert. They had no idea Bella and Jake were partaking without them.

"Look at you, Bella. You're naughty trying to have an orgasm with guests merely feet away." She had never in her life done something so daring. He egged her on. Jake touched her in all the right spots, exactly the right way. She was so wound up she could have come easily, but he stopped. "Not so fast. You need to be punished for crushing me these past ten days. I think you owe me first."

Bella grabbed his wrist, her eyes met his. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

He leaned down and smothered her apologies with his kiss.

"Later." Jacob hooked his finger in her waist band and ripped her panties right off of her. He brought them to his face and inhaled. Desire was an understatement. He had taken her to the point that Bella feared one more movement would have her lady parts spasming. Her mouth hung open; she was frozen.

"These are insurance you'll do what I say in there to make them leave. Stay behind me, you don't want Newton to see the outline of your goodies. I'll gouge his eyes out if I catch him peeking and the whole house will turn into horror show." Jacob shoved her panties in his pocket, made an adjustment to his crotch and casually strolled back into the dining room. Bella spotted a hint of lace peeking from behind and ran to tuck it away.

"Bad news, guys." Bella was still pushing her exposed panties into his pocket when Jake started the excuse. He turned around, "Are you grabbing my ass, Bells? Always cutting up."

She turned ten shades of red with Mike and Jessica staring. No telling what they thought of her. Jacob continued on. The lies flowed freely from him. He told Jessica they needed a rain check that Bella had a refrigerator emergency and he asked Mike to give her a ride home for him.

"I'm on the payroll here, so I have to try to salvage Bella's antique and save her food."

"Oh no, so your refrigerator just went out? That's odd."

Jacob tried not to laugh, but his description was one long colorful innuendo. "Isn't it though? But Bella's box is priceless, one of a kind and it's heating up, even sprung a leak. I'm the only one that knows how to work on it." She held her breath. There was no way that sounded legitimate. She was so embarrassed.

"Yeah, well makes sense, I guess. You are her handyman for a reason. Is dessert ruined?"

Jacob said it was liquefied and he got it all over his hands. He carried it a step further by licking the fingers that minutes before were buried inside her. "Yeah, a damn shame too. It tasted so good."

Bella struggled to speak after Jacob tantalizing description. Seriously, if Mike and Jessica hadn't figured out what was actually going on, they were some clueless fucks. They both told Bella thanks for dinner and wished Jacob good luck with Bella's refrigerator. Relief couldn't come soon enough when they were out of her house and on the way to Mike's car.

Jacob turned the lock and pressed Bella against the door. She warned him they could still see if they looked back at her house. "Like I care. You _do_ realize I just licked your juices off in front of them and said how good it tastes. I am not afraid to stake my claim on you, Bells. This past week or so has been shit. I missed you all the damn time. I'm not dumb. I know you have something troubling you still, but I want you. No matter what it is we'll figure it out. I think you want me just as much, so when I take you upstairs this time will be different. I'm not agreeing to anything less than a real relationship. I need you to say it. What do you want, Bells?"

She didn't know how to make it work. There was so much he didn't know, but Jacob was right about them. It was never just sex. "I want you, Jacob. I want all of you because I'm in love with you. I have been since the beginning, but I'm a wreck. That's why I should tell you everything first."

He picked her up and spun her in a circle. "It can wait. I knew it, baby. I love you so fucking much, Bells. I'm going to take care of you. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Bella kissed him. The confession came easy after all her previous turmoil, but she meant every word. She loved and trusted Jacob Black with all that she had. She swore no matter what, she would not turn him away again.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Sorry, I'm a dirty cliffhanger ho. I can't help it. This was getting lengthy. You know what I need!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_~ **Sorry for the delay.**_

Chapter 10

Jacob started undressing in front her. Bella sat up on her bed. She climbed high on her knees to bring her lips against the ridges of his stomach. Bella placed a kiss on each muscle she could decipher. He was a thing of beauty and he deserved to be appreciated.

Her fingers traced the contours of his muscles. She'd deprived herself ten days, maybe he worked out extra to blow off steam, but she swore he was bigger, more defined than ever. Jacob leaned over to take the lead. The passion in his kiss stole her breath. His knee dug into the mattress. He was climbing on the bed with her, but Bella halted him.

"No, wait."

"More waiting? I thought we both promised no more waiting."

She held her lip between her teeth. That wasn't what she meant. She wasn't accustomed to saying what she wanted sexually out loud. Bella thought she would show him instead. Her fingers found his belt. She quickly released him from his denim confines and pumped his length with her fingers.

He reached for her hand. "You don't have to. I was having fun messing with you earlier. You're not punished. I swear."

"If you think pleasing you is punishment, you don't know me very well. I'm going to show you what it's like to be your prisoner."

Jacob groaned when her mouth made initial contact. His fingers twisted into her long hair. "Fuck, Bells."

Bella pushed him on the bed after a few seconds of warm up. "Get comfy. We're going to be awhile. I've gotten pretty good at this."

"Oh yeah, sounds like you're bragging. Refresh my memory."

Bella closed her lips around his hard cock and made a slow drag from hilt to tip. Jacob immediately changed his tune, said no bragging involved, she was better than either remembered. She planned to wet his appetite for her again, but they got carried away. Jacob promised he wouldn't disappoint her, so Bella performed her blow job to completion. It was amazing to command that sort of response from her strong man. Jake was at her mercy when she had him in that position. She climbed up his body with a sense of accomplishment. Bella stopped to rest her head against his chest. He was still in the awe stage.

"Your heart is strong, like the rest of you. I think it's one of my favorite sounds in the world."

Jacob stroked her bare back. Sometime during her extended round of fellatio, he insisted she be bare so his hands could roam her body. He promised he only needed a brief recovery time.

"You're next. I'm just savoring the last few seconds on replay. Damn, my woman is hot."

She had trouble accepting praise normally, but this time she said, "Thanks, I try." Bella didn't actually set out to be hot, but it was nice he thought she was. A glimmer of her former personality reared in the form of uncertainty. "I don't deserve this second chance. I know that."

Jacob pulled her up. "Come here. I want to look at you." Bella shimmied the rest of the way until they were face to face. "Every discouraging word, every time you pushed away, I allowed that, Bells. I'm no glutton for punishment normally, but I knew there was more to your story. I knew when you were ready, we'd be in this exact spot. Do you know how difficult it was to make love you all those times and not say exactly how I felt?"

"Yes, I think so. Thanks for your patience. I never had much myself."

He promised this time would be different, "Same, but better and I swear it's going to keep getting better."

She didn't know how that was possible. He was damned near perfection in bed. Bella felt like one of those explicit women that wrote tell-all articles in her doctor's office magazines. _I come multiple times every time._ Jacob held her cheek in his hand. "Keep your eyes on me and you'll never doubt how much I love you." Bella closed the distance with Jacob so she could kiss his mouth. He turned them over. It was his turn to take charge. His lips and hands blazed a path across her body. She melded into his touch. "Let me love you, Bells."

"Always." She had never promised anyone forever, but that was how different it was between them. Bella never wanted another man's hands on her and she'd knock down any woman that came near Jacob. Maybe knock down was an exaggeration for her, but she'd give a good shove to protect what was hers. Bella was in love and the reality came pouring in. It was her first time.

* * *

After thoroughly pleasing her in all the ways he possessed, Jacob stated his prediction was spot on. "You taste so sweet. I swear you changed something, but it's still familiar."

"Nope, I'm just me."

"That's the best I could ask for." Jacob readied himself to join her body. He rubbed his length over her opening. She felt hot flesh entering her.

"Jake, you're forgetting something."

"Not really. Just once, can I? I promise, I'll be careful. I wanted a minute with nothing in between us. Correction. I need it."

It was a foreign request, something she had never done, but Bella nodded. She trusted him and if she was completely honest, she wanted the same thing. She had the misfortune of suffering several days on her period when she was separated from Jake. It most likely was a safe time of the month, anyway. The second he slid inside her, Bella held her breath and pinched her eyes tight.

"Open them, honey. Look at me. Trust me, 'kay. I love you. I'll never hurt you. I swear it on my life."

Bella pulled him further into her body. She clung every way possible with her arms and legs. He felt amazing against her, moving inside her. Jacob's hands kneaded her flesh. He pumped in and out of her with no hesitancy. Bella reached down to pull her thighs higher, so she could take him deeper. He followed with harder, faster thrusts that touched her in new places. Her toes curled, her body tingled all over and the warmth that surrounded them penetrated Bella to her core. The pleasure took over, and all she could feel, hear and taste in the air was Jacob. There was a difference without a barrier. She could easily lose her conscience and tell him to hell with careful and responsible. _Be wild and reckless with me, Jacob. Make me yours, leave everything to chance._

In the end, Jacob stayed true to his promise. He added the condom, but not before he showered her with a long session of skin on skin sex. Bella didn't pay attention in sex-ed. It was too embarrassing to her, but they should be good... no accidents. She swore to him next week she'd see a doctor. She was way overdue for a check up, anyway. The experience earlier was too good not to repeat, but she wasn't ready to end up pregnant no matter what craziness her sex brain had just told her.

"That was amazing. So good. Thanks for crashing my dinner date and completely perving on me in front of Mike and Jessica. I'm sure they know by now."

"Yeah, Newton is slow on the uptake, but he probably had an _aha_ moment on the way back to town. I'm sure he convinced Jessica to quit talking for a second and filled her in. Those two were actually meant for each other. I'm not sure what the non-sexual soulmate thing is about. I might give the guy a bit of advice and tell him to gag and bag her. I bet they'll end up married after that."

"You sound so wise about male/female relations." She laughed at his assessment concerning Jess and Mike.

"I'm thinking you might want to break it to Charlie. Our relationship could be on the city's website tomorrow."

"I will. You should come to our dinner, but you have to practice better table manners. No touching under the table or sampling me in the kitchen while Dad's around."

"Of course. I'd never put you on the spot in front of Charlie. By the way, Dad knows."

"Oh."

"He didn't before, but you broke it off. I figured I didn't owe you anymore. Only Dad. I didn't tell anyone else. He's been helping me. There's some weird shit going on, mainly with my dreams and Levi."

"Levi? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it later, but it's heavy stuff. Maybe we should rest first. And Dad is super excited. Everyday, he fussed at me to get off my ass and go win my girl back."

"I love him. That's great."

"Why don't you sound so convincing?"

Jacob read her so well. Bella did have hesitation in her voice after coming off the sexual high. "It's not what you think. I'm not changing my mind again, but you might. The more I think about what I'm going to ask of you, the more I think it might be too much. I understand if it is. I'll be crushed, but you're that important to me. I won't make you walk through the fire for me."

Jacob pointed her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "Burn me, baby. I'm not going anywhere. Let's get a good night's sleep. I'll be right here holding you when you wake up. Then we can talk more."

"I can't sleep. I have to tell you, Jacob. I have to tell you all of it."

"What about the highlights? You said you loved me. That's huge. We can open up a little at a time." Jacob was so damn patient, it increased Bella's anxiety. She wiggled from his hold, got off the bed, and searched for her robe. "Wait, Bells. Where are you going?" He was up next slipping on his pants right behind her.

"I have struggled so long to say it, why don't I show you?"

* * *

Bella opened her jewelry box and pulled out the key. Jacob followed her to the next room. She turned the key and twisted the knob. Jacob flipped on the light as they entered the room. It was halfway put together and the other part chaos with her drawings, paintings, photo albums and special memories. He walked to the biggest canvas in front of the white dresser.

Jacob stared at the details of the person in the painting for what felt like an eternity. He traced the outline of a pair of big brown eyes with one finger. "Almost exactly how I picture a little Bella."

"Her name's Sadie."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "She's beautiful, honey. Just like her mommy."

Bella looked up at Jake with tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't as shocked as she expected. "You knew?"

"I suspected."

"The picnic we went on a few weeks ago? I knew you saw my stretch marks in the sun. They're not bad, but the light gives me away."

"Bells, there were other clues, but yeah, Becca has kids, so does Lee. I swear to God, don't ever say that I said Leah has stretch marks unless you are willing to stand by and see me castrated." He hugged her again. "Your body is beautiful and perfect. I love every inch of it. I'm in awe you made this precious human, Bells. She has the same light in her eyes you do. I'm so sorry, honey. Your heart must break every second of the day without her."

"It does."

"You don't have to tell me all of it tonight, but what happened to her? When did you lose Sadie?"

"Wait. You think she's dead, don't you?"

Jacob's eyes widened at Bella's bluntness, "Umm... well, you're devastated about something and I've been with you all summer. I can't picture you giving up your young child for any reason. She isn't here, so yeah, I assumed there was an accident or a horrible illness."

"Jacob, Sadie isn't dead. She's very much alive. I raised her on my own for almost five years until her father tracked me down. He's not good. I thought he was at one time, but he's not and he has her."

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck? Are the police looking? Is Charlie on the case? Where and when did this happen? Charlie said you were in Portland and Seattle before coming back here. I can't believe this isn't in the news everyday."

"It didn't make the news because it wasn't a kidnapping. He's rich and powerful and he took her with a court order. The police were called, but not for him... for me. I went to jail trying to flee the country. There's a looming case at the end of the summer. If I don't win, she'll never come back home, Jake. Now do you understand? This is life or death because if they keep Sadie away from me forever, I'll die. I was barely clinging to life before I met you this summer and you brought me back from feeling like the undead. But this is just the beginning. His lawyers have already ripped me to shreds at the hearing. They say I'm unfit and _he_ can offer Sadie more than I can. I have to do this right. I can't give you up, but it's going to be ugly. Are you sure you want to be in my battle?"

"I already am. You have my word, I will help however I can. I would never hurt you or your daughter. First things first. Why is this guy bad? I have a sick feeling it's more than because he's cruel prick taking a little girl from her mother."

"It's awful. We've only scratched the surface. I wouldn't take a child away from her father without good reason. You know me by now."

Bella had never told anyone the whole story. It sounded unbelievable even though it happened to her. She was finally ready to say the words and trust another human being with her most intimate shame.

To do so, Bella had to close her eyes and remember the whole story. She didn't want to, but there wasn't any other choice. Jacob had to hear it. Bella hoped it didn't alter his love for her, but given the circumstances, it very well could.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Well, now you know something significant, but there's so much more to this story.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning. This wasn't easy to write. It might not be easy to read._**

Chapter 11

Jacob asked Bella where she wanted to go for their talk. She suggested going downstairs to brew the strong coffee he complained about earlier.

"I'll make the coffee like you like it if you finish up the dessert you made. Save a little bit of whipped cream for later though." That mischievous look of his always made her weak in the knees.

Bella clasped her fingers with his before heading down the stairs. She reminded him she could make whipped cream anytime he wanted it. It wasn't that complicated. Once they both had a mug of coffee and a plate of chocolate pudding dessert, Bella put an extra dollop of whipped cream on Jacob's.

The conversation started slow while they ate and sipped on the hot coffee. Bella told him the nature of Phil's work, first baseball then behind the scenes with the business side. "He had offers to move often which Mom loved. Me, not so much. Did you know I almost moved here when I was seventeen?"

"Really? I think I might have enjoyed that immensely."

"I bet you wouldn't have. I was super awkward."

"And now you're not?"

She laughed. Maybe Jacob would have appreciated her just as much as he did now. He was right, she hadn't changed much.

"Anyway, the trip got cancelled at the last minute. Phil promised to stay in Florida for awhile and Mom found a high school with a stellar fine arts program. Dad was disappointed, but he came to visit a few times. As soon as I graduated, we moved to the northeast. I tried college, but it wasn't for me. I had a few friends and actually dated a little which I never did in high school."

Jacob made a face. It was cute the way he acted so possessive. He tried to reign it in, but he was so obvious. Bella added they were all losers.

"And then I got an offer for an internship at a new gallery in the city. It was my dream job. It kinda came out of nowhere. The gallery manager ran into me at a coffee shop. She was an oddball, started chatting me up about my style or lack thereof. Mind you, I have none. I couldn't decide if she complimented or insulted me, but she took an instant interest when I said I was trying to sell my art."

"'Oh joy, Bella. I'm helping with a new gallery. It's not mine, but these investors are all about supporting local artist. You're hired.' That was my interview. I had no idea at the time."

Bella said she was on her second day when one of the investors arrived to see how things were going. "He was..."

Bella paused. How could she describe this man to Jacob? The older man represented the kind of love she never thought could be real, but Jacob _was_ real. The other had been her worst mistake. She and Jacob shared so much; she knew he was her best decision. They had been building something for weeks. Bella started over.

"I was young, and he was older, but not too much where it seemed creepy. I don't want to tell you a bunch of stupid first crush details, but I was ridiculously smitten. He showered me with attention, surprise lunches and gifts. I had spent a lot of years with my nose stuck in a book or admiring beautiful works of art in museums by myself. For the first time, I felt like the life and romance from my stories and those paintings could actually happen to me."

Bella told Jacob about a few other guys she'd seen and they were all out for themselves and what she would give them. He really didn't like to hear about her with other men. She hoped it eased his mind, only a couple of her relationships got sexual. "Never good sex though. I swear. You're the only one I enjoy myself with."

He laughed. "I'm glad I could teach you a few things, but I'm learning from you as well. Don't underestimate your passion, Bells."

"So all this romance was going on in the backroom of the gallery, but he hadn't kissed me once other than a peck on my hand or cheek. I was feeling a bit of tension and apprehension that he wasn't as into me as much as I was into him. Finally, one day he announced he was taking me on the perfect date. I had tons of questions, like when and what to wear, etc."

Bella remembered that day well. He had everything sent to the gallery and her boss helped her get ready. She asked the entire way where they were going, but her handsome driver never would give a hint. Seeing how he never even kissed her on the lips, she was stunned he brought her to a fancy hotel. It seemed odd to Bella to get decked out in a fancy dress, complete with jewelry, makeup and styled hair to have her first official date in a hotel room. He had an elaborated dinner sent up, played classical music and invited me to dance.

Jacob was going to get eye strain from all the eye rolling. "You think I'm so gullible. I can tell. I thought he was different, but you're right. He was like the others only richer with a better education."

"So he gave you the ultimate first date and knocked you up. I understand, Bells. Like you said, you were young. When did he turn into a dick?"

"Jacob, I was overwhelmed. Everything about the night screamed perfection. I thought I was about to have my first amazing sexual experience and realize this way so much more than a crush, and that we'd both come to terms we were falling in love. That's not what happened though. I'm afraid it was all an illusion."

Jacob's hand covered hers on the table. "Bells, you're shaking. Come here." He put his arm around her and took her to the sofa where he wrapped her up in a blanket. "Tell me."

"I was dancing or trying. I gulped a glass of expensive champagne to try to loosen up. He taught me some steps and made me feel like a princess when I got something right. I saw the expression change on his face. His polite demeanor darkened, I mistook it for desire. If he wanted me, I wanted him just as badly. He leaned in to give me the first real kiss I'd been anticipating. I can't even tell you what it was like because my whole world dimmed at that moment and then it was black. I woke up the next afternoon completely nude; my beautiful designer dress was on the chair in two pieces. I was groggy and disoriented and sore all over and I was completely and utterly alone."

Jacob was the one shaking now. Bella jumped up to get him a water bottle. He looked like he could erupt any second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that." What other way was there to say it? It's the only way she knew how to explain it to him. Bella told her parents the relationship had been poor judgment, but she promised to tell Jacob the whole truth.

Bella stroked Jacob's heated skin. She worried he was still sick from the other day. He took a few sips and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around. It's just, I never dreamed someone that I love went through something like that. What did you do next?"

"I have no idea how long I laid there trying to figure out if it was real. At first... this is so embarrassing, but I was almost certain we didn't have sex. I mean, I hurt in so many places, but not there. The bruises had already appeared..."

Jacob banged his head in his hands. "Fuck! Bruises? Motherfucker. Where? Where were you bruised, Bella?"

"My wrists, ankles, up my arms, a few on my stomach and hips. I've always bruised easily. There was one mark on my neck. I don't know, it was disturbing, but he didn't break the skin. I wasn't bleeding anywhere."

"He raped you. I feel sick."

"Do you need a break?"

"What? No, this is about your trauma. Do you need it?"

"I have to keep talking. It took years to say these things, Jake. If I stop, I might not be able to continue."

"Does Charlie know about the rape?"

"I'm not sure you should call it that. I never have. I really didn't want to for Sadie's sake."

"I understand if it causes you more pain, and I can tell you love Sadie with your whole heart, but Bells..."

"I would have said yes. I planned to be with him."

"Maybe so, but when he drugged you, he took away your consent. What the fuck is wrong with this pervert? I still can't believe he has Sadie. Don't ever make excuses for him or feel ashamed. You did nothing wrong. I can't think of any normal red-blooded male that would prefer his beautiful date be out cold when she was more than willing to participate. He is a twisted fuck and should not be anywhere near a child."

"I did something wrong, Jake."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did. He was married. He never told me until the letter, but I suspected. There were clues and I didn't care. I was so consumed with him, I abandoned my morals to be with him and I suffered consequences. Those consequences continue and may never end."

Jacob said the married part was irrelevant to him and she shouldn't act like she deserved some sort of karma. "Like you said, you weren't positive."

"But I didn't ask when all the evidence pointed to it."

"You said something about a letter."

"I found a letter in the bathroom when I finally got up. He thanked me for an exquisite night. He said I was the perfect lover, and this is how I should always be remembered, but we couldn't be together again like this. That's when he told me about the wife and family. I cried my eyes out in the shower, practically scrubbed my skin raw determined to wash everything down the drain. I felt like a statistic, an idiot, an adulteress and everything in between. That fucker left me nude too. My bag was back at work. There was nothing to put on. I had to call downstairs and hoped they had clothes in one of the many shops I noticed on the first floor. Of course, they were instructed to give me anything I needed, asked me if I wanted lunch sent up and told me I was paid through the week. Did he honestly think I'd stay there in that room? I would have run out naked if they didn't promise to send up something immediately."

Bella told Jacob she made the decision on the way out of that posh hotel in ridiculously expensive casual wear, she was getting as far away from New York as possible. Phil had been putting off the chance to return to his old job in Florida. Bella had a taxi take her to the gallery. She ran in, got her things, and was glad the regular manager was out or she'd been bombarded with questions. She seemed to be the only one to notice the budding relationship. As soon as she got back to Jersey. Bella asked Phil about the job.

Bella didn't go into details with Renee. Her mother assumed her love life soured. She had the nerve to ask Bella if her secret friend was a dud in bed. "I told her yep, he might as well have been dead. I need to get back to where it's warm. Phil and Mom made it weeks later. I already had our corporate housing set up. The morning I had to pick them up at the airport, I took the test. It was positive, so any doubts whether he went through with it or not that dreadful night were over. I was pregnant."

Her story was a mix of truth and lies to Renee. Bella admitted she was pregnant and the jerk was married. He'd lied. Nothing her mother hated worse than a lying man. She was supportive and didn't judge Bella, but she presented her with the options. Bella knew what they all were and given the actual circumstances, it didn't make sense to keep the baby. It was a question by Renee that shook her more than the positive result.

'Ask yourself this, can you look at this child and never feel an ounce of resentment?'

Bella was still suffering the after-effects of what happened, but when she thought of the child that was conceived, she could not form any sort of resentment for him or her.

"I never thought about being a mom, Jake and then all at once, it was all I thought about. I continued the pregnancy, I gave birth, I raised Sadie and I loved her because of her. Her father was a distant memory, but Sadie was the best part of me. I never regretted my decision and I never once resented her."

Jacob wanted to know if she kept the truth from everyone all this time. "I never told a different story other than he was self-servicing filthy rich asshole that got his kicks seducing young women when he had a wife at home. They all trusted my judgment not to contact him."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, even Dad. I thought it might be a sensitive subject for him. All he said was 'if this guy gives you a bad feeling then he doesn't deserve to be in my granddaughter's life.' It's one of the reasons we all decided to keep the circle of truth small. Dad agreed to never talk about Sadie, but he saw her whenever he could. He was so excited when we moved to Portland. It was supposed to be a temporary job. That move forever changed our lives."

Bella hadn't been in Portland for more than a month when she was presented with some paperwork. "How did he know? How did he find us? I couldn't figure it out. Sadie was almost five, and I had to take her to a doctor for a DNA test. Phil hired a lawyer who pretty much told me once proven Sadie was his, a judge would allow visitation. That's what we thought would happen at first, but then it went downhill from there when we realized he wanted custody not visitation."

It was Phil that came to Bella in private after the closed door hearing. It was the first time in years she'd see Sadie's father after what happened. "So even though, I never told Dad, Mom or Phil the whole truth, Phil actually figured it out."

"How?"

"Phil was supposed to testify in a case for a buddy accused of raping a young woman years before he ever met Mom. Of course, he was going to support his friend. He believed in him, but after watching the woman's testimony, he changed his mind."

She remembered that day clearly. He told her the story. 'I saw it in her eyes. He did that to her. I never thought a friend of mine would do something like that, but I saw her brokenness. She had something stolen from her and I backed out. I wouldn't testify as a character witness. Bella, I saw that look again today when you were face to face with him. No way should that monster have our Sadie.'

He told Bella she was like a daughter to him even though he'd never tried to take Charlie's place. Phil was brutally honest. His buddy got off without even a slap on the wrist because he had a better lawyer. He told Bella she would lose. As crazy as that sounded since she was an excellent mother. Phil didn't think she had a chance.

"It was too much money to compete with. Phil made arrangements I would leave with Sadie to Puerto Rico. He had a good friend that was going to help us. I kid you not, the very next day, he and Mom were in their accident. It was a horrible shock. I was devastated, but after the funeral, I found the envelope with all the travel arrangements. Our final hearing was slated in two days. I attended still believing motherhood was on my side, but I lost, at least temporarily. Sadie didn't even know them. She had two supervised visits with a social worker. I wasn't allowed to attend. What else could happen to me? I'd lost half my family, they were taking Sadie. I didn't even have a damn job. I went to Dad with the news about Puerto Rico. I kinda expected him to side with the law. He was looking into some new lawyers. He was willing to withdrawl his 401K, take out a second mortgage. He said we needed bigger guns to compete. Dad surprised me when he agreed with Phil's idea. He said for the moment it was my only option. Maybe they spied on me. I don't know, but someone tipped off everyone. I called for a car to take us to the airport. I didn't want Dad to be linked to our escape. It didn't go as planned. They took Sadie. I went to jail, but Dad go me out in a few hours."

Bella felt like giving up. She was shocked when Phil's lawyer asked to meet with her and told her the amount of the insurance policies. Apparently, after Sadie they upped everything to ensure Bella and Sadie would be taken care of. "The lawyer's advice was to look established, spend wisely, and when we went back in front of the judge, we'd have a better shot. They also thought being near Charlie bettered my chances, showed I had family support. I was promised one call a week to speak with my daughter. I had been her entire world and that's all I have for now. A phone call."

Jacob listened to the entire story before he said much more. "You've been through a hell of a lot in a short amount of time. I know it's tough. I'm like Phil in way, I see so much pain in your eyes. He tried to break you, but he didn't. You're stronger than you think. Bells, you need to tell the whole truth to the judge. I'm not sure if bribes were involved. Maybe we can ask for another judge or you need better lawyers. I know someone I can get advice from."

"I can't. It's too late. I should have come forward immediately. Now it looks like I'm making everything up to make him sound bad just so I'll win."

Jacob stood up and yelled, "He is bad! He's a goddamn rapist." He was so emotional, he lost his footing and wobbled. Bella jumped up to catch him. Jacob was hot and sweaty.

"Are you okay?"

"It's the heat. Damn, the AC is sitting there. Why don't you ever turn it on?" Jacob immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Bells. Could we sit out on the porch a second? I need a little air."

They had a seat of the comfortable loveseat she bought at Newton's. A cool summer breeze seemed to ease Jacob's ill feelings. Levi joined them. He paced around. perhaps sensing the discord.

Jacob apologized again. "I'm sorry for snapping. I've been having some outbursts lately. I feel like I need a shrink or something."

Bella soothed him. She rubbed his head. He liked it when she combed her fingers through his hair. "I put you through an emotional wringer all summer, Jake. And now that we're in love, we should be blissfully happy. Instead, I tell you the harsh truth about my life. You're entitled to be emotional and upset."

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Bells. I feel helpless. I feel like finding where this prick lives, storming in and taking your daughter for you. It frustrates the hell out of me knowing I can't do that, but I would. I'd break the law for you. I'd runaway with the two of you to protect you."

Bella knew he would. It was one of the many reasons she loved him so much. "I never thought I could trust a man again. I wasn't even comfortable if someone looked at me. I wondered if _it_ was a thing with men. Who else might be out there that would hurt me? Was it an unspoken kink that guys liked women unconscious? My rational mind knew better, but I still thought about it often. Then there was you barging in my home, taking charge, insisting I needed your help when I didn't want to be around any man other than my father. I should have been so distrusting, completely terrified, but I wasn't. I had never felt more at ease. You pushed all those worries aside and the more I trusted you, the more I tried to fight the intense attraction. It made no sense for me to get involved at this time, but I craved your presence. I needed you in my life. I thought the test would be any sort of physical interaction. That should send me into hysterics. I knew you liked me. You didn't do a good job keeping it under wraps."

"That's not my style."

"Nope, I guess not. I wasn't hysterical when we kissed. I didn't have flashbacks. I didn't recoil. I pulled you closer. I wanted you and even though I tried to push you away, I always trusted you, Jake."

"I'm glad. I'm so happy that you trusted me and weren't afraid. So like I mentioned, I can talk to someone for some insight. Will you consider telling the whole story, I'll be with you. He owes me big time, and he has connections. He's in law school, but works with some high-powered lawyers in Seattle as an intern."

"Okay, if you trust this person, I'd be willing to sit down with them and present the case and my history. I have some paperwork and documents. Who is it? Someone you know from work or did you go to school with him?"

Jacob held tight to Bella's hand. He angled his body to face her. "It's my brother. The law student is Embry and trust is a funny word to use, but for this, yeah, I'm positive you can trust him to give you sound advice."

"Oh, Jacob. I don't know. Won't that be too painful for you? You'd ask him for help when you don't even speak?"

"Yeah, I would because this isn't about me and Emb. It's about you and a little girl that needs her mommy. I keep saying it and I definitely mean it, I'd do anything for you."

"Okay, I guess I should start by sending Embry the files and the names of the people involved. God knows Phil and Dad tried to dig up dirt, but apparently there is nothing bad out there about him. Truth is, there was little information at all."

"Jeez, that already makes him sound shady as fuck in my book. He's rich and was investor at the gallery. Does he own businesses? We could explore his dealings, maybe fine something dishonest that challenges his character."

"I don't know, but I found out he isn't a businessman per se even though he invests in many endeavors. And this is odd, Sadie is apparently his first biological child. He and his wife are some type of do-gooders, adopting orphan teens. He has five of them. I don't know their names, but maybe Embry can find out when I tell him his name."

"I'm going to call him right now."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure. He'll help."

"Thanks for doing this. I'm sorry it took me so long to say everything I've been hiding from you." Jacob stood up. He said he left his phone inside. Bella realized she hadn't once said _his_ name. It was a habit. The name burned on her tongue, but Jacob needed the info for his brother. "Tell him Sadie's father is Carlisle... Carlisle Cullen and he's a doctor."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I hear the collective shouts from every reader. WHAT!? Told you this story's muse was a trip. Hit me up with your reactions, full of colorful language. WTH is happening here?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**~A/N Thanks so much. You guys are keeping the muse alive.**_

Chapter 12

Bella never expected such a reaction from Jacob after finally hearing the name. He started shaking and sweating profusely. He had to be ill. "What did you just say?" He barely managed the question.

"Carlisle Cullen. I met him in New York. He said he practiced in New Hampshire and Vermont and came to the city for consults. When I got the papers, it stated he was established in Seattle in a medical practice. I guess he moves around. Jacob, I think you need to lie down. I probably have some aspirin or ibuprofen."

"I've heard that name before."

"Are you sure? That seems unlikely."

"Yes. Positive. I was eavesdropping on Dad, Old Quil and Harry years ago. Everyone was being shifty. Harry wasn't feeling well. Dad was upset about something. Hell, I don't remember. I was probably fifteen or sixteen. This doesn't add up. I need to call..."

Jacob stood up, but fell to his knees. Levi ran to his side. The animal made pained noises, but the agony from Jacob overshadowed his. She swore he said something about not being about to see. That scared the hell out of her. Jacob seemed healthy and strong. What if he had a heart condition or he had a brain bleed or something? Jacob put his hand on Levi. He whispered, "help me."

Leviathan howled the most bloodcurdling noise.

Bella got down beside Jacob to help, but she didn't know how. She needed to take him inside. She didn't know what else to do, maybe call her father. After a few minutes on the ground, Jacob came around. "I need to lie down. Come to bed with me, Bells."

"No, you need to go to the hospital."

"No hospital, I need to rest, but I need you next to me."

"Jacob, you need a doctor. You said you couldn't see and you're burning up."

"It was only temporary. I can see fine. I'm exhausted. Let me sleep it off."

Levi followed them all the way to the door. Bella assured him she was getting Jacob help. He was able to walk again, but she had to support him on one side. She didn't think going upstairs was possible, but he begged her again.

Jacob tried to stop her from leaving him when she got him under the covers. "I have to find a thermometer. I have one in the bathroom or in Sadie's things."

Bella gave up trying to read the thermometer. The inside of the digital area appeared to have melted. "This isn't possible." It was 105.8 and then quit. She shook Jacob. He was moaning and not making any sense. "Jake, I have to call Dad. You're burning up. It could be dangerous."

He grabbed her hand. "No. Stay. Bells, lie down with me."

She didn't think that was a sane choice, but he seemed worse if she wasn't right next to him. Bella slipped in behind him. He told her to take off her robe, it was too hot. She did so, but the heat was overwhelming against his burning skin. However, Jacob's respirations slowed and his shivering subsided with her next to him. He took her hand in his. She kissed his back.

"Can you rub my head?"

Jacob needed a hospital, but wanted her naked with him and a head rub instead. The strangest thing happened. He cooled down. Not to normal, but not near the danger zone any longer. Bella was exhausted. She tried to stay awake until he fell asleep so she could slip away and call her father, but she and Jacob both succumbed to their fatigue. His illness and her confession had drained them of any and all energy.

* * *

Bella woke up to the slightest evidence the sun was on its way up. She heard a sound at the front door. Poor Levi. He sensed Jacob's distress. Animals were aware of a lot, apparently. Bella checked on Jacob. He was feverish, but finally resting sound. She was as stealth as possible to get out of bed, dressed and downstairs. Bella grabbed water and food for Levi, but he ignored the bowls which wasn't normal. She picked up her phone and called Charlie.

He took forever to pick up, but he had the weekend off. He might be sleeping in.

"Hello there, Bella. Where is my son, eh? You keeping him prisoner over there?"

"Um, Billy?" She had no idea why Billy answered her dad's phone

"Yeah, the old man had to take one more trip to the little boy's room. We are heading out on the water in a minute. I saw your name pop up, thought I'd say hi and do a little teasing. I guess you and Jacob made up?"

"Yes we did, but Billy I'm afraid Jacob got sick last night."

"Sick?"

"Actually, it's really bad, and I was almost positive he needed to go to the ER. He refused and I was so tired, we feel asleep. I hate to bust up your fishing trip, but I think I need Dad's help. Jacob really should see a doctor or maybe Sue first. I don't know. I'm afraid."

Billy asked a couple of questions about Jake's symptoms. "Is he hot?" was the first one.

"Yes, so hot, but if fluctuates."

"Bella, listen to me carefully. I'm going to fill in Charlie, and he'll be over soon. I need you to listen and follow my instructions. Don't go in the room with Jacob until Charlie gets there. You understand?"

She didn't. "No, I have to. Whatever it is I'm obviously exposed. He gets extremely fretful if I'm not close."

"I'm telling you for your own good. No matter what he says, don't go to him. Promise me."

"Billy..."

"Promise. I'm protecting you. Trust me please. Jacob would want you safe."

"Okay. I promise, but tell Dad to hurry."

* * *

Jacob appeared at the top of the stairs as soon as Bella let her father inside.

He told Bella to get Jacob's keys.

"Why? Let's take the squad car sirens blazing."

"We can't. None of it makes sense, but Billy says I need to get Jacob to the reservation and no way could he ride on the inside with you and me."

"That's insane."

"I know, but Billy knows something. I don't know what, but I'd never seen him more serious. Can you walk, son?"

He nodded, but Bella worried he would fall. Charlie stopped her from going up. "I'll help. You get in the truck and tell Levi to load up with Jake in the back. Another instruction of Billy's. Sue's meeting us at the clinic."

Bella did everything her father said, but she honestly thought Jacob needed an actual hospital. She had finally opened up to Jacob. He was no doubt the love of her life. They were just beginning. He had to be alright. Bella couldn't take one more heartbreak. She was hanging by a thread before Jacob.

* * *

Leah brought Bella a hot mug of coffee. She had stepped outside to sit vigil with Levi. He was just as distraught as she was it seemed. "Any news? Can I go see him?"

"Mom keeps coming back out to talk with Billy and Old Quil. No idea why that old fool is here. He barely gets out of the house anymore." Leah said last thing she heard Sue say was Jake definitely needed to go to the hospital. As soon as she picked up the phone to call a doctor friend of hers in Port Angeles, Old Quil snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Charlie refused to leave, but Billy said for everybody to get out. I've seen them act mysterious a time or two, but this doesn't make sense. Why doesn't Billy want to help his son? Hopefully, Charlie is talking some sense into them."

Bella pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She looked at Leah. "What if I called 911?"

"Let's give it a couple more minutes and see if Mom and Charlie make Billy face the facts. But you might be right. Keep your phone in your hand."

Bella wanted to know if she'd ever seen anything like this and Leah said no. She'd worked as her mom's receptionist for years and seen several emergencies and strange illnesses, but this blazing hot temperature thing was a new one. "In all honesty, Mom can't even get a proper reading and if her guess is right, Jacob could be at risk for brain damage. Somehow, he's still talking."

"What did he say?"

"He's talking about you. That's all I know."

Levi whined again. Bella leaned over and wrapped her arms around his giant furry neck. "He has to be okay. I feel responsible."

Leah heard her. "How? This isn't your fault."

"I should have taken him last night. I told him some upsetting news when he was already feeling bad. I don't know. My judgment has never been great."

They continued to wait. No one came out from the clinic. Bella had no idea how they could debate this long. She looked up when a car door slammed. It was Quil and Embry.

"What are you two doing? Black's on isolation."

Someone must have told them because Bella saw the worry written all over their faces.

"Grandfather called. He told us to come."

Leah said Quil needed to get his grandfather's senile ass back to the house. He was confusing Billy and acting crazier than normal.

Quil agreed. "I think he's having a spell. He told me I had to be here because it was part of my destiny. He wants Sam too."

"Sam's with the kids."

"That's what Sam told him, but Jared said he'd stop by after work and Paul's MIA. Woman trouble."

Bella was even more confused. She was so relieved when her father appeared. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"Um... Bells, could you come in for a bit? We need to ask you a few questions."

She stood up and met her father at the door. He put his arm around her to walk inside. He looked grim and pale, and she was suddenly consumed with fear Jacob took a turn for the worse. He ushered her into Sue's private office so it was just the two of them. Her knees buckled, but her father caught her.

"Oh God, no." The most horrible realization came to her. "Jake."

Charlie calmed her down. "He's still the same. Sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem so dire. Sit with me, kiddo."

"Bells, Billy recited some rather wild stories. Some of it was stuff I'd listened to since we were kids, you know legends and such, but he got real serious and told me some things I can't exactly wrap my mind around. I guess what it boils down to is I need you to listen since they involve you now."

"Me? How?"

"You told Jacob about Sadie?"

"Yes, it was way overdue. He and I have gotten very close."

"You love him?"

"Yes, sir. So much."

"He loves you too, so obvious. You two crazy kids thought I was blind, didn't you?"

"No. I don't know. I thought everyone bought the friend thing."

Her father humphed at her. "Wasn't born yesterday, Bells."

"Are we taking him to the hospital now?"

"Jacob said you should tell me something. He couldn't or wouldn't."

"He's talking? I want to go see him."

Charlie held her arm. "Bells, the truth. I'm not trying to cause you more pain. My heart breaks for you already and our precious Sadie. We need to get her back. This is about protecting her now. Help me understand."

She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and then back to her father. "He drugged me. I'm not sure why. We were enjoying each other's company. I thought I loved him and that he at least cared about me. That's the real reason I hid Sadie from him. It wasn't just because he was married. He can't be trusted."

"Filthy bastard. I knew there was more. I should have pressed, but maybe I was afraid to hear the truth. You're my little girl."

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

Charlie pulled her close. He told her to stop that. "Don't ever apologize. You're the victim. I've heard it before. So many women apologize, but it's not your fault. Carlisle Cullen. Billy has some pretty unbelievable stories. In order to get to the bottom of all this, I'm afraid you're going to have to share some of your ordeal. It's up to you who stays and hears it."

"Dad, Jacob wanted me to tell Embry so he could explore our legal options, but I honestly don't know all these people well and right now, I only care about Jacob getting proper medical treatment. Can't it wait?"

"Well, what would you say if I told you there isn't proper medical treatment for what ails Jacob?"

"I don't understand."

"I barely do either, but if you would allow Billy to tell you his people's legends, I think it might shed some light. Listen first and then maybe you'll be able to add to the tale."

* * *

Bella was stunned when Sue wheeled Jacob into the biggest room at the clinic. The others filed in and had a seat. She took the spot at the end of a long sectional so she could be next to Jacob. He looked a little better than when they arrived. Sue had a couple of IV's in his arm.

She mouthed, "Are you okay?"

He brought her hand to his lips. "When I see you I am."

Billy started up. He asked Bella if she'd rather be alone with just him and Jacob, but she looked around at the faces and felt at ease. Honestly, the only one that gave her anxiety was Old Quil.

He interrupted right away. "Was _he_ cold?"

Jacob shook his head at the old man and he clammed up. Quil scooted his chair a little closer to his grandfather.

Billy told a mesmerizing story about the history of the Quileutes. As soon as he started talking about the wolf in his story, Bella's thoughts went to Leviathan. Maybe the spirit wolf wasn't merely symbolic. He truly was unique the way he seemed to interpret everything the humans spoke in front of him. The nice story turned dark when Billy introduced the cold ones plaguing the tribe in the ancient times. She shivered even though Jacob's warmth flooded her with his close proximity.

This had to be one of the stories Jacob told her about when he said they got far-fetched and embellished over the years. She still felt humbled to be included. Everyone else in the room had heard the tales, even her father, so it was being shared with her for the first time for a good reason. Billy eventually moved forward to a more current time. He told a story about his grandfather meeting a unique group of cold ones. They were feeding on Quileute lands, but not on humans. At that point, Billy paused and instructed Embry to go retrieve a box that was locked away at the council hall. Embry didn't hesitate. He took off to do what his father asked.

"Embry will bring back the facts. You've all heard the story and I know more than half of you think that's all this is: a story. I tell you the truth. I'll swear an oath before you when I open the box given to me by my father, you'll know it's the truth. I was going to pass it onto Jacob next year on his twenty-fifth birthday. Those vile creatures tried to settle back here years ago. I put my foot down when I saw Dr. Cullen arrive for an interview at the hospital."

That stunned Bella. "Wait, you know Carlisle?" Jacob trembled again and Bella rubbed his arm. "It's okay Jake."

"I knew of him and I told him the treaty had expired. He needed to leave."

"Treaty? Wait, you just told us about Ephraim and the coven of cold ones that drank from the animals. How does that pertain to Carlisle? I'm lost now."

Jacob found his voice. "Bells. That's what I meant. I'd heard the name because Harry, Old Quil and Dad were upset and talking about the Cullens. It's Carlisle. The same Carlisle. Dad said there's pictures. I barely believe it, but Dad wouldn't lie to me about such a serious situation. Let's take a breath and wait for Emb to come back."

"No, I need to know now. That's my daughter's father. He has her. What the hell is going on?"

Everyone had stayed quiet while Billy talked, but the room erupted. "Wait. What? You're a mom? Oh, and why is that kinda hot?" Quil was the first voice.

Jacob growled and Quil apologized.

Leah said, "Oh, Chica. I get it now. Poor you."

Then Old Quil blabbered on. "Is she normal? What am I saying? She can't be. This is impossible. We're doomed. This is hell on earth and damnation just around the corner."

Charlie spoke loud and clear to shut them all up again. "I told you already. My granddaughter is beautiful, brilliant, extraordinary and a pure soul. I don't like one damn insinuation you've made old man. Stop it. Bells doesn't need to hear that nonsense."

"Extraordinary you say? She's agile and fast, perhaps?"

Charlie was about to speak again, but Bella stopped him. "No, Dad. I can answer this. Sadie is a blessing. She is the best person I've ever met. She is sensitive, sweet and shares my artistic abilities. Although I'm sure she'll be way better." Bella squeezed Jacob's hand. "Some of the art in her room is hers." He smiled at her and for a second she thought he was healing himself. "I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Ateara, but Sadie is a normal five-year-old, maybe a tad bit advanced since I taught her to read around Christmas time. She paints and draws well. She colored inside the lines by two and a half. As for fast and agile, no. She trips and skins her knee as often as I do."

Charlie joked, "More. She's worse and I thought you were the clumsiest child, Bells. I tried to teach Sadie to skip last time we were together. It was hysterical. Poor kid has two left feet."

Bella missed her. She missed her so much. It felt strange to talk about Sadie in front of so many other people that didn't know her. The last time Bella spoke to Sadie she coughed and Bella worried she was ill. Carlisle took over the call and said it was nothing but the common cold. She had a physician as a father so no need to worry. She cried herself to sleep that night because even if it was a cold, Bella should be taking care of her daughter not him.

"But has she ever bit ya?"

"Grandfather!"

"Quil, I swear to God. Get that old man home now. It's past his naptime."

Old Quil waved his finger at Leah. "Don't you disrespect me, girl. Your Poppa knew the truth. He agreed with me not Billy. Billy interfered and now there's trouble and we have no one to protect this tribe. I had the vision. This generation had a destiny to fulfill. I warned ya, Billy Black."

"Grandfather, Leah's right. I think you need to rest. Where are your nerve pills?"

Old Quil pulled out a flask. "Don't need the damn pills from Sue. She's a pill pusher. Hey, girlie. You look like you could use a hit. When Billy drops the bombshell, you'll be glad you took a sniff."

"What is that?"

"Special recipe for anything that ails you."

Sue shook her head. "I told you to stop drinking that homemade moonshine. It interferes with your medication."

"Good thing I quit 'em. Here Quilly, pass this to Charlie's kid."

"No thanks, and to answer your question. I told you Sadie is sweet. She was never a biter."

He grumbled under his breath, but Bella heard him, "She will be. Give her time."

A sound filled the room. Sue's automatic blood pressure machine went off. Jacob jerked the wrap off his arm and kicked the expensive piece of equipment across the room. "Jacob! I need to monitor your blood pressure. It's dangerously high."

"Change, boy and end this misery."

"I can't! I don't know how!" Jacob yelled. The sweating started back up. Sue pushed a syringe into Jacob's IV drip and his shaking subsided.

Bella didn't know what they were talking about. "What does he mean by change?"

"Yeah, change into what, bro? I thought you liked being a dude."

"Hey Lee, can you go knock the shit out of him? I'm too weak at the moment." Leah stood up and knocked Quil in the back of the head with her hand.

Then Leah walked back to her seat, "But seriously though, Black, what kind of change?"

"Have none of you whippersnappers paid attention since you were born in this tribe? Spirit warriors are real. We just haven't seen one in our lifetimes."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Not that myth. Damn Grandfather. They're right, you need to go home and sleep it off. Sorry Jake. Sorry Bella."

Bella looked at Jacob. She took both his hands and faced him. The rest of the room faded into the background. It was like it was only the two of him. "Billy said the warriors transformed into wolves. Is that what Old Quil means? He thinks you can change into a wolf."

"Bells, it doesn't make sense, but I had a dream about a week ago. It scared the hell out of me. A loud voice spoke from the darkness. He said, 'join me.'"

"Well, it was just a dream. I have weird dreams sometimes."

"No, I don't think that it can be dismissed after what I've heard today, and how I feel like a war is taking place inside me. Bella, it wasn't just a random voice. Don't ask how I know this, but I recognized the voice. At least my spirit did."

"Who was it?" Quil stopped trying to pull his grandfather up. The whole room hung on Jacob's last words.

"It was Levi. Levi spoke to me, but in my dream he wasn't a wolf, he was a man."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 ** _Sorry. I can't tell you everything in one long chapter. LOL! Is anyone confused? Who predicted this? What about Old Quil? I am going to do my best to write the rest of the story ASAP. I don't want to get distracted and lose the muse, but my book is coming out soon! Yeah! It's a dream coming true for me. Feel free to PM if you want to know the details on my publishing._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Embry barged in just as Jacob stated the impossible. Levi spoke to him in a dream with a human voice. He told Jacob to join him and Old Quil was on the other side of the room commanding Jacob to obey his spirit wolf.

"Did I miss anything? I found the box."

Billy waved him over. "Just in time." He pulled a key up from a cord tied around his neck and unlocked the box. First, he pulled out rolled documents. "These are the treaty papers. What I want to show you are the photographs. My grandfather believed in preserving every bit of history possible. Here's the proof. It's how I knew that day the doctor interviewing at the hospital didn't just happen to have the same name. I said in no uncertain terms get the hell away from here or else."

"Wrong decision." Old Quil crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shut up, old fool. I was protecting my son. I read Ephraim's diaries. It was a toll on those young men to take up the spirit wolf. Jacob had a tough childhood. Sarah was his world. The girls took off. He already had to grow up too fast. I wanted him to be able to live his life without extra turmoil."

Billy turned to Jacob. "I knew you could handle it, but I thought if I threatened the coven and they didn't stay, maybe the inevitable wouldn't occur. I was shocked as hell a few weeks after Harry's funeral when Charlie and I were tossing back a few, a letter arrived. We were commiserating about losing our friend and he just found out Bella wasn't coming after all. The letter said the Cullens wouldn't come back, I was right to want the best for my son, and the doctor promised not to upset our lives ever again. He had a better offer in the northeast and they would stay far away."

Bella was pretty much convinced Billy met Carlisle. The similarities were too coincidental, but she couldn't accept the cold one story. That was impossibly far-fetched, not to mention vampires couldn't really exist and most certainly one couldn't have fathered her child without her knowledge. Carlisle was a man. He had to be. She knew him for months at the gallery.

Billy slipped the photograph into Bella's hands. It was definitely vintage. She had never even felt paper like that. The clothing was old-fashioned. The photo was a bit blurred as well. Bella held the photo closer to her face.

Jacob leaned in. "Hey, isn't that the funeral director? Mother fucker. It's like I said, Dad. That guy at Bella's stunk. He's one of them."

"Mr. Masen?" Bella looked and sure enough, the picture was grainy, but she saw a striking resemblance and then she remembered his eyes. Carlisle had unique eyes. They were almost golden and so were Mr. Masen's. "Their eyes?"

Billy said, "Legend says a cold one has blood red eyes. My grandfather's diary stated the coven's eyes were gold because of their oath they fed off animals."

Bella looked at everyone in that photograph except the one she needed to study the best.

"Bells?"

Her eyes saw past the blurry image and the odd outfits. There was no doubt just as Billy explained, Carlisle was the one shaking Ephraim's hand. Bella flipped the photograph over.

 **1936- Treaty with the cold ones, Carlisle Cullen**

Bella dropped the photo and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed. There were so many things to cry about. Jacob was sick. She had been in a relationship with a vampire. Life was full of uncertainties, but most of all, Bella cried for Sadie. She sniffled. "She's with them. I'm never getting her back. What if they've done something terrible to her?"

Jacob tried to calm her down. "You just talked to her a few days ago. Don't go there, honey."

"Yes, but I told you she hasn't sounded like herself for a few weeks. I'm the worst mother in the world. I gave her to them."

Charlie reminded her she had no choice.

Sue kept coming over to assess Jacob. She said his temperature was rising again. "Bella, I hope you realize very few people in the tribe have access to these true stories, but I was allowed to know after Harry passed. From a medical standpoint, I'm questioning how this is possible. You've shared some details about Sadie, but can I ask was the pregnancy normal?"

"My doctor always called me textbook. Mom was jealous, said I had that true glow and she didn't know how I managed the whole first trimester without getting sick."

"That's right, Ren had her head stuck in the toilet half the day with Bells."

"So you were healthy?"

"Yes. I took good care of myself, you know exercise, a good diet, prenatal vitamins."

"And delivery? Was it natural?"

Bella was normally so modest. She just spilled her deepest secrets with this roomful of people, and she sensed Sue's line of questioning was important. "Natural. I hate pain. I begged for an epidural before I went into labor, but when it started at home a week before my due date, Mom said it wasn't true labor. She kept saying I was having pre-labor practice ones because I wasn't carrying on enough."

Leah said the name, "Braxton-hicks."

"Yes. I believed her. I thought I was being a wimp because I have zero pain tolerance, but when my water broke, she and Phil were shocked. It happened fast from there. My mother was crying hysterically when the nurse said there was no time for the epidural I begged for. She thought she had forced me into the natural delivery and her poor baby was suffering. I felt awful to do it, but I had to get Phil to take her out of the room. I needed to focus since I was going fully natural. A nice nurse stepped inside and offered to be my coach. She helped a lot. I was pretty afraid, but Sadie was born healthy and crying, and I didn't die so I view it as a positive birth story."

Billy shook his head. "I don't understand. How do those creatures reproduce?"

Bella shivered. Jacob covered her hand again. "It's okay, Bells."

Sue was also disbelieving. "Bella has a perfectly normal human child from what I can decipher. I think we're missing something."

Leah added her theory, "Maybe Sadie took on all of Bella's DNA somehow."

Jacob and Charlie both agreed Sadie looked just like Bella. Everyone voiced opinions and theories. Leah checked in with Sam. Sue called Seth and asked him to stop by. Jared arrived. Quil pulled him outside so Bella didn't have to relive the story again. She withdrew into her own mind. Nothing made sense anymore. She only thought she was in the fight of her life before. Bella didn't know how to win anymore. None of her lawyer's advice related to this scenario.

She couldn't go into court and say, "Oh yes, judge, please give my daughter back to me because her dad is a vampire and that's not safe."

Billy rolled in front of Jacob and Bella. He patted her hand. "Jake is going to fix this. He just needs time."

"I'm so sorry, I brought this here."

"You got that right, girl, but you didn't know." Everyone in the room gave Old Quil a dirty look.

Billy told her not to feel guilty. "They aren't human, honey. The legends say they captivate humans, enthrall them to draw them in and then they attack. Normally, they suck the lifeblood from you, but I'm suspecting this strange family is looking for something else entirely. It was still a brutal attack. You didn't know. How could you?"

Embry slid in the vacant spot next to her when Billy moved away to speak to her dad, privately. "Hey, Charlie says you want me to do some digging."

"Um, yes. The file's in the truck. I can go..."

"No, stay. I'll grab it. Bro, is your code to get in still the same?"

"Yeah." Embry started for the door. "Hey, Emb." He stopped and turned around. "Thanks, man."

"I'm going to help any way I can. You're my brother, nothing will change that. Just take care of yourself and Bella. And get well. We need you."

Bella looked at Jacob. He wasn't over what happened, but she recognized the love between the two brothers. Hopefully, one day that relationship would be salvaged. "You look so tired, Jake. I've told them everything I know. Now we need to figure out how to get Sadie back and how to get you healthy again."

"Bella, I'm trying. When I'm out and Levi speaks to me, I try, but I can't. I'm failing you. If I'm a wolf, I'm a formidable opponent. I can't do anything like this. I feel like half a man this weak."

Old Quil walked his way over to Bella and Jacob during their private moment. "Listen to the voice. You don't need instruction. It's in your blood. Give yourself to the wolf." Everyone stopped their conversations to focus on Old Quil's advice. Quil and a shaken Jared came back inside. Old Quil patted Bella on the shoulder. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but none of these deniers will say it. I'm sure you loved her, but the fact is, she's one of them. Of course, we don't know how, but she is. Let it go. She has to stay with her kind. Don't go fooling yourself she is all human and not dangerous. You can have other kids one day. Jacob, get this pack together and protect our lands. That's an order!"

Bella jumped up to defend her daughter. This crazy old man didn't know. "You're wrong. My beautiful child is not one of them! I'm getting her back. She is my daughter. I can't just have another one and replace her. Everyone's right. You're a senile old fool if you think Sadie is an actual vampire." Bella grabbed Old Quil by the shoulder and shook him. She stared into his old, weathered eyes. She didn't know her own strength because he stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch. He clutched his chest and Bella believed for a second she had given him a heart attack. That was never her intention.

"Help, Sue! Something's wrong."

"Grandfather! Is he breathing?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Old Quil. I didn't mean it. Please be okay."

He finally gasped for air and then grabbed firmly to Bella's wrist. "You. I saw. It's you. The gift. You have it. Billy, that's the reason for all of this. They want her, Bella has powers and these damn demons are planning on harnessing it. I was right. Hell and damnation are coming for us."

Everyone was so focused on Old Quil at the moment, no one noticed Jacob's impending distress. He fell forward and went into a full-blown convulsion on the floor. Bella tried to go to him, but Embry stopped her.

"Let me go! I need to help him."

"Stop Bella. Get back."

Billy yelled for everyone to get back. Bella couldn't bear to watch Jacob in so much pain and agony.

"Please, help him! Sue, Billy, someone!"

Old Quil regained his strength and told the guys to take Jacob to the woods. Billy weighed the decision.

Sue disagreed. "He's not there yet. Don't. Take him back to the bed. I need to hook up the monitors."

Bella watched Embry, Quil, Jared and Charlie carry him away. At least his convulsion stopped for the time being.

Leah brought Bella a mug of hot tea. "I'm about to order some food. Seth's going to pick it up on his way. Any requests?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"We have enough people falling over today. You have to eat, Chica."

Old Quil butted in, "How about you go home and send your husband? He needs to be here and you need to be at home with your children. Isn't one of them still on the breast?"

Quil ran in and restrained Leah before she jumped his grandfather's old ass. "Lee, calm down. He's an old man. It's his last years, maybe days. He doesn't mean it."

"Old man, you better shut down that mouth of yours. How I feed my children or how long my husband takes care of his own sons is not any of your concern. Don't you dare act like I don't have a right to be here because I'm a woman. This concerns all of us."

About that time, a wobbly Paul Lahote opened the front door of the clinic. "Well, shit. This is different, but I'm game for a party. Where's the beer?"

Leah snapped at him and told him there was coffee in the kitchen. "Sober up, asshole. You are about to hear a tale of destiny and the possibility you are going to have to quit being a fuck up."

Bella had so much confidence in Jake, but the rest of his friends were a bit of a mess. Was this group of guys her daughter's only hope? Old Quil had made the rounds telling them Jacob wasn't the only one with the gene. He'd traced the lineage. Of course, he was mostly focused on Quil and Sam, but he was anxious for Seth to arrive. He told Quil there were a few other men that should be here. They all told him he was jumping to conclusions since none of them felt different or anything like Jake. Bella wasn't the only one he seemed to stress out.

Just her luck, Old Quil wanted to talk to her again. She didn't think she could handle it. Sue, Billy and Charlie hadn't come from Jake's room. He spoke to her with a softer tone this time, "Forgive me. I didn't know the full story. Tell me, when did you realize?"

"Realize what?"

"That you were gifted."

"I'm honestly not. I'm just an average single mom trying to make a little art. I don't know what you think you saw when I was yelling at you."

"I saw more than you can handle hearing."

"I'm sorry for screaming at you, but please believe me. Sadie is normal."

"If you say so. You would know. Think, child. You _see_ things, perhaps. I see clearest in my sleep."

Bella thought she could appease him if she mentioned her dreams of Levi. "Oh, well, Jacob thought it was amazing I dreamed Levi before I ever saw him and I painted a picture, but honestly that's it."

The old man clapped his hands. "The wolf outside holds the key to Jacob. Think. Jacob communicates in his dreams now. I'm guessing you might have the same ability. Speak to him."

Bella could speak to Levi all day that didn't mean she could hear him. Seth brought the food and the entire room celebrated. They'd been there for hours. Everyone but her seemed to be starving. Bella used their distraction to try to get closer to Jake. She listened at the door of the examination room.

"Billy, he's fighting against it. I think it's his age. The previous packs phased at a younger age. Maybe the gene is no longer strong enough."

"No, that doesn't sound right."

"I don't know, but he's in limbo. The man and wolf are at war in his body and neither is strong enough to win. I'm afraid if he doesn't make a turn soon, these extreme body temperature fluctuations and seizures will do permanent damage. I'm afraid this could kill Jacob and we are running out of time."

Sue's words shredded an already fragile Bella. She had to be wrong. Maybe Sue was overreacting because she had never witnessed a true transformation. A noise from outside caught her attention. Poor Levi. No one had checked on him in forever. Old Quil thought she could communicate with the wolf. She doubted it, but what choice did she have? She needed to try. Sue's prognosis was grim and Bella couldn't bear to lose Jacob.

She slipped out the back only to catch sight of Levi disappearing into the forest. Bella called but he didn't come back. He heard what Sue said about Jacob since he'd been camped outside Jacob's window the entire day.

"Come back, boy. Help us."

Bella turned to head back inside. The calm atmosphere outside was a minor relief after constant chaos for hours. There was no time to react when a cold hand clamped over Bella's mouth. She was pulled off the ground in a death-grip from an unknown source and whisked away at a speed that couldn't be calculated. Wind, light and shadows flew past her until her head spun from dizziness. Just when she was sure to faint, her feet were on the ground in front of shiny blue car. Before Bella knew another thing, she was inside the vehicle. A beautiful woman appeared in the driver's seat. Bella reached for the handle but the doors locked in an instant.

"Please. I... I" Bella didn't even know what to beg for, but she eventually blurted out, "I'm not who you think I am."

The woman faced Bella. "No, you're exactly who I _know_ you are. Seat belt. Hold tight. We need to talk, but not here. It's not safe."

Recognition came to Bella. "Hey, I know you. I mean, we've met before, but..."

She looked at the golden pair of eyes. "I wore contacts last time. It was a precaution." The woman floored the gas of the sports car and Bella grabbed her seat belt. Her captor was one of them, but Bella wasn't afraid at the moment.

Her mind flashed back years ago to the day she met the woman. She certainly didn't remember every face she'd ever encountered, but this wasn't just anyone. "It was you in the delivery room. You were my coach when Mom freaked out."

"Good memory for a human, but then Carlisle has always said you were special."

"I'm not."

"You are to him. I should know. We've been tracking you for almost a decade."

Bella paled at that statement. "Why? You can't be serious. Where's Sadie?"

The vampire told her to be quiet and let her get them to a safe location and she would tell her everything.

Bella pressed for answers on Sadie's whereabouts. "Is she safe?" Those eerie eyes glared at her. "Wrong choice of words. I mean, he hasn't hurt her, has he?"

"No, that was never his intention, but it's a long story."

"A decade?"

"Yes, ever since Alice had a vision. Oh, I guess Mary might ring a bell to you. Mary Brandon."

"My boss in New York? That's not possible. How?" Bella was so confused. All day, she fretted over knowing one vampire, but it turned out she had crossed paths with several.

"How many are there?"

"In our coven? Seven at the moment, but the number fluctuates especially with Carlisle's preoccupation."

"You say his name sarcastically. You don't like him?"

"I hate his existence. He did this to me, to all of us. I can't change what I am, but I'm done with his treachery. I'm Rosalie, by the way and for the next hour your life is in my hands."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Well? What do you think of Bella's unlikely ally? Predictions and comments appreciated. I love hearing from all of you.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**...continuing down the road.**_

Chapter 14

The car increased speed and Bella felt sick. Rose drove with one hand on the wheel like some kind of professional stunt driver. "How do I fit in? What about Sadie? You said he has a preoccupation."

"He's a collector, Bella and you my dear are the ultimate prize. Carlisle says he has never come so close to anything this extraordinary in centuries."

"I told you I'm not." Bella wondered what was wrong with people thinking she was special. It was nice coming from Jacob, but why did Old Quil think she had gifts and Carlisle believe she was a prize?

Rose drove on without a word for many miles until she finally jerked the car off the road. She grabbed Bella's wrist. Her fingers felt like ice, colder than she ever remembered Carlisle, but maybe her mind had tried to erase the memory of him. "I will tell you everything, but you must listen carefully. It's already too late for me. They'll soon find out I betrayed the family."

"This could be a trick. You're a vampire."

"Yes I am, but I have fought for you and Sadie since that first day. Carlisle sent me to take her when she was born. I came back empty-handed. He was furious. I told him it made better sense to let you care for her and bond. We could always keep tabs on you through Alice up until recently. She is our seer and Edward reads minds."

Bella didn't understand. Rose told her about how the family was first supposed to intercept her in Forks. "Edward was going to lure you into the family. That vision dimmed and Alice saw you in the Florida sun. We don't do well in the sunshine state."

Bella didn't know why, but she was curious who Edward was and then it came to her before Rose admitted it. "Mr. Masen?"

"Yes, creeper to the max. Bella, you're going to need the wolf pack, a big one."

"There is no wolf pack." Bella covered her mouth. She shouldn't give away information.

"Edward smelled him and he read the boyfriend's mind. He said he was close."

"He is, I think, but he it's hard on the body, apparently. Why me? Is this what Carlisle does? He collects women? Did you have a baby too? Are there other children?"

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?"

"How could I? None of this is even possible and yet I know it's happening. It happened to me. I saw the old pictures. Carlisle hasn't aged in over eighty years and neither has that weirdo Edward."

"Bella, we are dead, a living facade if you will on the outside, but completely dead on the inside. Carlisle needed assurance you would cooperate. He's never done this kind of experiment before, but he has never come across a human with this much potential. He feared if he changed you, you would be so much stronger than he's used to and could destroy all of us. He created leverage when he made Sadie. If he has your daughter, then you'll be more likely to do exactly what he wants."

"Wait, your choice of words. Created? Made? And you are all dead? What did he do to me Rose? Do you know?"

"Of course, I know. I was there. You fought the sedatives. We held you down. You don't remember any of it, do you?" Bella covered her mouth. "That's a blessing. He made you pregnant, but he didn't get you pregnant. That's impossible. You do understand Carlisle is a very experienced doctor? He tracked your cycle for months by scent and when the perfect time approached, he procured a sample."

"A sample? Whose?"

"The father?"

"Yes." Bella was stunned there was man out there she didn't know and he had no clue about Sadie.

"Some poor med student sap that had the misfortune of sharing some of the same characteristics with Carlisle."

"You don't know his name?"

"It hardly matters. Carlisle killed him when he had what he needed. Bella, Carlisle refrains from human drinking because he wanted to get closer to your kind to accomplish his goals. He couldn't be consumed with draining all of you. That doesn't mean he doesn't kill. He does more often than you would guess. He is the smartest of our kind even if he is second in command among the immortals."

"Second? Who is first?"

"You don't want to know. His name is Aro. He doesn't know Carlisle plans to annihilate him one day. He quietly secures his prizes. Aro won't have a chance. But you can change the future. Alice can't see you anymore. Aro doesn't know about you. Defeat Carlisle, destroy the coven and take back Sadie."

"I don't know how. I need Jacob. You made it here. Why didn't you bring Sadie to me and then this would be over?"

"No, that's not how it is. You and the wolves have to destroy them or it will never be over. I couldn't bring Sadie. I wished it was that easy, but unfortunately for now she needs him."

"What do you mean? He's evil. He isn't her real father. What are you not telling me? What's the long story?"

"Sadie's sick... really sick. I think it's the effects of being surrounded by us. It's unnatural. We can't take her in the sunshine as often as she needs. She did well at first. We spoiled her, lavished her with presents and special outings. The newness wore off and she begged to go home, refused to eat anymore. I'm not sure what he says to her to make her act like everything's fine on the phone to you, but it's not. It's very wrong."

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. "He's a monster."

"We all are. I try not to be, but I'm not without blame. I made him turn a human just for me. I was lonely. We all technically are Carlisle's, but he gives us mates to suppress the boredom. Emmett is the only reason I've made it this far, but he warned me against ever crossing Carlisle. Time is running out I'm afraid. Carlisle is treating Sadie. Some days it helps, others she gets worse. Bella, I overhead Edward and Carlisle after his visit to your house. He calls you a shield. That's why you're powerful to him. Many vampires have enhanced powers but you are immune to them. I'm not sure Carlisle even has a plan to harness yours, but he sees you as the ultimate prize and Sadie has it too. Edward can't read her at all. She really hates him too, screams every time he comes around. When they realized you were affiliated with the wolves, Carlisle almost conceded his plans to acquire you. We don't perceive time as humans, Carlisle is patient enough to wait for Sadie to reach maturity. None of us realized how sick she would get and Carlisle will not change a child under any circumstance. They can't be contained."

Every detail Rose told Bella was worst than the one before. Bella tried to pay attention to the plan, but her heart sank. Jacob was barely hanging on and now she had the awareness her only child was suffering and in the care of a vampire doctor. He wanted them both for his collection. She and Sadie were human beings not pawns in a vampire vendetta. There was also the knowledge Carlisle wasn't truly Sadie's father, some unknown dead guy was. It was a relief, but just another betrayal of a different kind. Bella couldn't stand imagining herself spread out on a bed while he experimented on her with an artificial insemination. She felt no less violated.

"Please take me back. I need to find my wolf Levi. I have to speak to Jake."

"Not yet. You don't have the full picture yet. I have a list of places we've lived just in case Edward or Alice got a glimpse of my decision. They could move, but that's unlikely with the nature of Sadie's illness. You'll need to act fast. That wolf man of yours can't delay his transformation another day."

Rose had spun a story straight from a horror novel. This was not the Carlisle that captivated her attention years before. Bella couldn't comprehend what this shield even meant and how it would help Carlisle gain control of the immortals.

Rose also told Bella this was the first time he was visibly shaken and not making decisions as swiftly. He never made mistakes, but he miscalculated so much concerning Bella. He had taken some of his anger out on Rose. They should have stolen Sadie from the beginning, but they didn't because of Rose's soft spot for the mother-child bond. Esme, Carlisle's official wife sided with her.

"Wait, official?"

"We all belong to Carlisle, Bella. I thought I said that."

"By _belong_ you mean?"

"Whatever he says, we do. Whatever he wants, we give. All of us, even the men."

Bella's eyes widened. "He is disgusting."

"There isn't a word to describe what he is and yet when I'm with him, I can't help myself. I want him to be happy with me. Why do you think it took me so long to tell you everything? I actually couldn't until you mated with the potential wolf or Alice would know in an instant."

Bella twisted in her seat. The conversation made her uncomfortable for many reasons and she shouldn't trust Rose. She admitted her dilemma. This could still be a trap.

"If he's so evil, why does he work as a doctor to save lives? What's with this animal blood diet? He is an enigma."

"Yes, but we have to stay under the radar. Immortals that cause a scene are dealt with harshly by the Volturi. That's Aro's official council which Carlisle is a part of to this day."

Bella had an idea. "My lawyers. Could you tell me something that might reflect badly on Carlisle?"

"Stupid human girl, you still aren't following me fully. That custody petition, the police, the judges, the paternity test, none of that is real. Keep your lawyers out of it unless you wish more people to die."

"He killed those people?"

"Anyone paid for services is dead."

Bella started shaking when something came to her mind. "He eliminates people that get in his way, doesn't he?"

"Yes, the step-father was a problem. Edward spied. He told Carlisle the plans to get you and Sadie out of the country."

"It was an accident, a horrific car accident!"

"Nothing has been an accident."

"My mother! Phil. They died because they loved me and Sadie."

"It was the first error for Carlisle. He pushed you into your father's life and straight into the arms of a shifter, in the den a volatile wolf pack. They have been lying dormant, but you have the key to unlock their true potential."

"How?"

"Order them. Beg them. I don't know, whatever it takes. Sadie is running out of time. You are on borrowed time as well. If I got to you, don't doubt one of the others can't do much worse if you're left unprotected. I waited for that split second your one and only wolf let himself get distracted. The way back to the reservation is inputted in the car's navigation. Have the men destroy the car. I can't be traced to being with you. This could very well be the last you hear from me."

* * *

Bella didn't have time to beg Rose to wait. She vanished in a flash and Bella had more questions. There was so much she still did not understand. She wished she knew what happened to Levi. Rose's warning scared her. She was already fairly terrified after hearing the story from Billy, but alone on the side of the road in a remote location made her feel like a sitting duck. She scrambled to the driver's seat. A folded paper in the console caught her attention when she reached for the gearshift.

It was the list of addresses and locations. The top one was circled in red and Bella traced the marking with her finger. She saw. Just a flash, but Bella saw a large modern home on a wooded lot. It was only a few hours away. A crazy idea entered her mind. She felt like driving there and knocking on the front door. She shook that thought from her mind. Jacob needed her. Sadie needed Jacob and his pack more than anything. It wasn't the time to be crazy. There was no pack. Yet.

Bella stomped the clutch, moved her foot off the break and pushed the gas to the floor. She spun out in the gravel. The blue car broke the speed laws the entire way back. They were right. She didn't know how or why, but Bella could do and see stuff that wasn't explainable. The first order of business was channeling those powers and making Jacob phase. She had full confidence he could handle the rest on his own.

Bella made the turn toward Sue's clinic and met face to face with Levi again. He jumped on her hood and she came to a screeching halt. He must have noticed her disappearance. She rolled the window down.

"I'm back and I'm okay. I have to get to Jacob. Get down, boy! I'll bring him to you."

* * *

Bella flung open the clinic door. "Thank God, kid! I was about to put out an APB. What the hell were you thinking running off?"

"Dad, I didn't run off. I was taken."

"What? Taken by who?"

Bella couldn't explain. She had to get to Jacob. Billy tried to stop her. "Sue said he's taken a turn for the worse, kicked us out of the room. She was about to shock his heart once. It doesn't look good, honey."

That's all she could stand to hear. Bella kept going. She had to get through to him, it was their last hope. Sue had him hooked up to so much equipment, she didn't know what to remove first.

"Bella stop! What are you doing? He's critical. I was about to intubate him. His breathing is erratic."

"No, Sue! I know you mean well, but this is killing him not saving him. Old Quil is right. Jacob has to go into the woods and phase." Blood squirted out when she pulled his IV's. An alarm started going off when Bella ripped every lead off his chest. The whole time, she screamed at him. "Jacob! Wake up and listen to me. You know what to do. You tried to convince yourself otherwise, but you're wrong. Levi will show you the way. Take up the spirit wolf. Goddammit, Jake! Sadie's dying. They are killing her. Help me! Save us!"

Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared took over from there. They grabbed Jacob and hauled him out the back door where Levi was waiting. Bella ran after them. She yelled at them, told them to drape Jacob over Levi. As soon as he was on his back, Levi took off.

Everyone stood behind her staring in shock at Bella's actions. They probably all thought she unwittingly caused Jacob's death, but a long drawn-out howl stopped their second guessing. Exactly three seconds later, a second more pained howl echoed the first.

Bella fell to her knees. Embry and her father ran to her side. She was completely overwrought and barely could hold her head up any longer. Her words came out in pants. "He did it. He's okay. Everything's going to be okay now."

Embry helped her up, but supported her weight against his side. "How do you know?"

"I feel him." Bella looked up and saw Old Quil smiling and nodding his head up and down. "I can hear him too. I can't believe it. How is that possible?" Bella saw so much all at once like someone fast-forwarded life for her. Old Quil was right. She wasn't ready for so much at once, but just knowing that Jacob was okay, Levi was with him and he was about to fulfill his destiny was enough. She tried to take one step back inside, but never made it. Bella had the vaguest recollection of strong arms lifting her up before everything went dark.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

.

 _ **Well, well, well. Love changing things around, it's so fun. In case you hadn't noticed, Bella is more than just a shield in this one. Thoughts? Comments? Predictions? Wouldn't it be interesting to hear from Jacob? What is happening to him and how is he handling it? Yeah, I thought so too. Chapter 15 is just that, Jacob and Levi. I routinely cave to begging. Ask my friends. LOL! How soon do you want that next chapter?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **This is what I imagined Jacob's experience to be like. Wolf conversations are in** italics._

Chapter 15

The burn seared his insides. The pain intensified each second. The misery lingered while he begged for an end without any concept of how to accomplish it. His suffering in limbo was never-ending. He was so close to calling it quits. Bella's voice changed everything. Jacob wasn't even sure he was hearing her with his actual ears. All his senses had been amped up so high, they only added to the turmoil. He heard every individual in the other room including each heartbeat and intake of breath. It was the most exhausting state he'd ever experienced.

That fucking beeping on Sue's machines had almost been the death of him. He swore he even heard the drip from the bag that fed medicine to his broken body.

He felt worlds away from Bella for a time and then she surrounded him. The rest of the world evaporated when Jacob felt her in his soul. She shook his fevered body and shouted at him to accept the wolf. Levi did the rest. Jacob heard him in his mind and obeyed. The pain lingered a few more minutes, but then euphoria followed. This was who he was all along. Jacob knew his father had noble intentions to steer him from the burden, but Jacob was born for this. He accepted the wolf fully and the wolf became one with his soul.

His next conscious thoughts were _Bella, Bella, Bella..._ She assured him of her love before he lost the connection. His first instinct was to turn back around and burst the doors down to Sue's clinic. A rotting corpse stench covered in a rancid syrup lingered in the air. It had coated his pure and perfect Bella and Jacob wanted to know why.

 _She's fine. Safe again, but tired. Utterly exhausted._

 _Levi. Is that you?_

 _Yes, who else?_

 _I heard her now she's silent. I only hear you. I have to go back._

 _No, not yet. You're not ready and she's sleeping. They will take care of her. We have work, alpha. Get used to my voice. It's all you will hear until you call your pack._

 _Wait. Shouldn't you be the alpha? You know more about this than I do._

Jacob shook his massive head. It felt so weird to have this conscious conversation with his wolf. They were close since the beginning, but now there was more to their relationship. It was a lot to take in at once. Levi instructed him to follow. They had months worth of work to accomplish in one night. Before they got started, Levi apologized.

 _I left her. It was the first time I wasn't on my post watching for danger and a cold one took her._

Jacob roared with anger. His fury was not directed at Levi, but hearing the truth about one of those demons near Bella fueled his rage. Sue's prognosis was so grim. Levi thought he failed when he overheard her words. He'd been sent for one purpose and that was to guide Jacob. He struggled to find the perfect place and time where he could commune with the true alpha. It took years to realize why his ancestors sent him.

Bella.

She was Jacob's destiny and completely intertwined unknowingly in the supernatural. It all made sense then.

 _Who are you really?_

 _Taha Aki's second son's son. My mother carried me secretly in her womb the day the cold one tore apart our village and killed all my grandfather's sons._

 _Whoa. For real?_

 _What about this doesn't seem real?_

 _Shit. That's amazing. Hey, what's your real name?_

 _Hohnihohkaiyahos._

 _Oh._

 _Levi has worked for years. Leviathan is a fine name, makes me sound mighty._

 _You are in my book. Thanks, for letting me stick with what I know. That takes a load off, my mind is full enough._

Jacob followed Levi's lead. His teachings were a mixture of a history and brutality. His former pet didn't waste time in provoking the new wolf. He latched onto Jacob's back leg and bit down to demonstrate the power. He also reminded him of that male leech on the porch with Bella staring down at her like she was his last meal. The scent permeated his senses again.

The rage ignited again. _Cold ones... Blood drinkers... Little Sadie... Bella, Bella, Bella. Mine._

Jacob ran for hours. The speed was addicting. He was faster than the fastest car he'd ever driven. Being a wolf was the highest adrenaline rush plus a shot of methamphetamines. He was shocked at his urgent need to kill. He wanted to destroy the coven, but Levi brought him back to reality.

 _Not yet._ Two wasn't enough to take them all down. They also needed to hear the story from Bella. She had spent time with one of them, the dissenter no doubt had valuable information.

 _Bella, Bella, Bella, I want to go to her. Teach me to shift back. You do it first._

 _I can't. Not anymore, not here. This isn't my era. It's yours, Alpha._

Jacob was surprised by Levi's confession. He said he wouldn't survive as a human. He lived hundreds of years before. That meant the demonstration was out of the question. It was up to Jake to figure out. His companion guided him with imagery. He tried to calm him which was just the opposite of teaching him the power of the spirit wolf. Jacob had to be angry and lethal to kill vampires. Now he had to search for his humanity within and coexist with both sides of himself.

 _If you don't control it, you can't be trusted near her. Think of Bella and how much you love her._

He thought of her beautiful face the first time she opened the front door for him. She was groggy from a nap and confused by his pop-in. He remembered all the times he flustered her and how cute she was angry with a blush on her cheeks and pouty lips. Those lips. That made him think of other times with Bells. God, that woman knew what to do with her mouth.

 _I saw that._

 _Shit. Sorry. Forget about that, please._

 _I'll try._ The wolf yipped at Jacob. _I have my own love, Kateri. I understand._

 _Oh no, seriously, but all these years you've been with me trying to put me on the correct path. I'm so sorry you're separated from her. You must miss her terribly._

 _She visits me in my dreams. We are never far apart, but the reality is you need to get a handle on your thoughts as the alpha. They'll see everything._

Jacob growled at the thought of the likes of Lahote or Quil being privy to erotic images of Bella in his mind.

 _Wait, who is even in my pack? None of them are showing signs. I only assumed about a few because of our direct ancestry from the pack in Dad's letters._

Levi assured him if he opened his mind he already knew who was in his pack. He promised to help him when the time came to get them.

 _It doesn't seem possible. I've been experiencing symptoms for weeks and I expect them all to transform their entire lives in an instant._

 _The fear and uncertainty is eliminated. They won't fight you. In fact, they can't say no._

* * *

Jacob was starting to calm down. He felt his other self just beneath the exterior, but Levi stopped him.

 _Wait_ _,_ _I_ _should tell you a few more details. It concerns the pack and how to help them with the transition_ _and s_ _ome of the other things that might happen to them._ _Remember my_ _Kateri_ _, my one true love?_

 _Yes_ _,_ _that's how I feel about Bells. She is it for me. I thought I would always l_ _o_ _ve Emily_ _,_ _then I met Bella and Emily was a memory._

Levi told Jacob the two stories weren't easily compared. _You and Bella are_ _unique._ _Some of every pack will imprint. It doesn_ _'_ _t happen to everyone_ _and_ _it's up to the spirits._ Levi explained imprinting meant the tying of one's soul to another, an unbreakable bond. He said generally the wolves that needed it most would imprint. _Your pack will be overcome with duty and the mission at first_ _. It's_ _doubt_ _ful to_ _happen_ _right now,_ _but if it does, there's potentially a new set of challenges._

 _What_ _challenges? I_ _t sounds_ _almost perfect. I_ _swear that is how I feel about Bells_ _. T_ _ell me_ _now,_ _Levi. Did we imprint_ _?_

 _No_ _._

Disappointment swelled inside Jacob and his anger was renewed. He didn't need imprinting then. Why did the wolf even tell him this irrelevant tale?

 _Steady Alpha. You were so close to returning to your human form. I said no simply because_ _Bella is different_ _,_ _but if she allowed it_ _,_ _you would I believe. There's really no difference for the two of you_ _. It's the others you must worry about._

Jacob was curious if Levi was imprinted to Kateri if he knew so much. That was his next question even though he didn't understand everything about Bella's unique abilities and what they meant for them.

 _I know_ _what I'm telling you_ _because I imprinted_ _on another. Kateri and I were devastated, but_ _I broke it because I loved_ _Kateri_ _more._ _I refused what the spirits sanctioned_ _and did the impossible._ _My_ _mother married the new chief of_ _our_ _tribe and he was the official caretaker of the legends. He cursed my stubbornness. I was the leader of a new pack and my mother and our_ _people were furious with me._ _I broke sacred tenets. I'm convinced there's a reason I was chosen as a spiritual guide for you._ _I only bring this up now because my dreams tell me it's important we discuss this ahead of the pack._

Jacob thought again of the little girl, Sadie. She is a part of Bella. Something was wrong. Bella's words played through his mind. The leeches were killing her. What did that mean? He couldn't have a distracted pack, so this imprinting story would have to wait. Although, he wondered what made Levi different and how he did the impossible for love.

 _I hear you clearly, but earlier Bells was here with us. How? Did you hear her?_

 _Yes. Extraordinary. That has nothing to do with imprinting._

 _Do you think it is a fluke?_

 _No. Just accept it, I think it will come in handy. I found her in my dreams as soon as she moved back. She has chosen to block it out for the most part, but as you pointed out she painted me so the memories are there._

 _I need her._

 _Yes, call her and then find yourself again._

Jacob said _Bella_ in his mind. Flashes of light and sound were all around him. He called her again and again. The sun was coming up. Levi said she was exhausted, but maybe he could also find her in her dreams. They made the journey back to the woods close to Sue's clinic.

 _Bells..._

Levi said he was going to give them privacy. _One more thing Jacob._

 _Yes._

 _Tell her you need some pants._

* * *

Jacob knelt. He felt soft ground underneath him. He looked down. Legs. Human legs were bent and he was sitting. Leaves rustled and a twig snapped nearby. He sprung to his feet like a lithe predator, but the noises were not made by an enemy. Her scent wafted in the morning breeze and Bella walked into his line of sight. The impure scents were washed away and all Jacob smelled were clean water, fruity soap and his mate's essence. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her expression was apprehensive, but her lips turned up in a wide smile when she saw him standing stark naked in the forest.

He felt a twinge below his waist that he needed to extinguish. It wasn't the time for all that and he had worries over his control. "Maybe you should leave those pants and go back inside. This is my first time on two legs in over twelve hours."

"Nonsense." Bella dropped the pants and ran into his arms. Jacob caught her and the moment their bodies collided, he knew there was never a chance he could lose control near her. His love was too powerful and gave him all the control he needed. Bella kissed all over his face until her lips stopped on his mouth. He squeezed her tighter, lifted her high off the ground, kissed her harder and relished the feel of her tiny body in his arms. It seemed like a lifetime ago he held her.

Jacob was slow to release her, but eventually placed her back on the ground next to him. He scooped up the sweatpants she brought and slid into them quickly.

"Oh my God, Jake. You're bigger."

"Oh yeah, anywhere in particular?"

She fake punched his washboard abs, "Most likely everywhere. I don't know, I'll examine you more closely later, but damn, you're huge."

"Better to protect you with, my dear, Bells."

"Wolf jokes already?"

"Yep, I have a ton of them waiting to release, but for now, are you okay? I need to know everything that happened with the leech."

"She claims to be an unlikely ally."

Jacob told her to wait for the full story. He whistled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Levi approached the couple and Bella ran toward him. She threw her arms around the animal and buried her face in his fur which was a mixture of earth tones. Jacob's coat took on an overall russet color, but Levi was multi-colored with a hint of the same red in Jacob's fur.

Bella patted Levi. "I don't need an introduction. Levi and I are old friends."

"Yeah, well, he's a bit different than we once thought."

Levi nodded and Jacob reminded her he understood every single thing they said.

Bella thought of something. "Oh, should I have brought more pants? Am I finally going to meet the man?"

Jacob told her the truth about that. She was a little disappointed, but still so thankful for how he'd taken care of Jacob and her. Levi whimpered. Jacob gave the wolf's apologies.

"He feels bad about running off. You were vulnerable. It was a one time mistake and will never happen again, but that also means no more slipping away, Bells."

"Sorry. Levi and were both overwrought with emotions thinking we were about to lose you. I understand the gravity of the situation. I will never be reckless again. You have my word."

Bella was ready to tell them more about Rose, but she was still in awe of the entire situation. Jacob added that Levi sensed her uniqueness as well. "I can't believe it. I'm seeing things and there's no reasonable explanation. I even saw the two of you running up a mountainside. How is that possible? I thought Levi was the largest wolf on earth, but you're massive with a beautiful reddish coat. So unique, you're majestic, Jake. Am I right or is my mind playing tricks on me?"

"No, you're right. Levi has never heard of a mate entering the pack mind." He told her a little about the wolf telepathy and how Bella has total control of entering and leaving the conversation.

"What am I?"

"A miracle."

"I don't know about that, but Old Quil is about to drive me nuts."

"Why? Is he still spouting off all that bullshit about leaving Sadie and cutting your losses?"

"No, he is just plain obsessed with me now. Oh my gosh, I forgot. I was so caught up in saving you. Jake, Sadie is all human. Carlisle is not her father. Rose said that's impossible since they are technically dead. He still violated me because it was an artificial insemination. Her biological father is dead. He had Mom and Phil killed as well and Embry found a few others from the case file. All of them are dead of various accidents and ailments. No one even questioned the connection. That is the monster that holds my baby hostage, my very sick little girl. Rose said there's no more time. If they found out she spoke to me, she's already destroyed."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her again and promised they would never allow anything to happen to Sadie. He was worried in the back of his mind for many reasons. He was relieved about Sadie's paternity as well as sickened. No one ever deserved to have their hands on his Bells. It was no wonder the time around those vile creatures had been bad for the little girl's health. Jacob believed as soon as they returned her to her mother, the healing would begin. They also had Sue on standby with her extensive medical knowledge. His reunion with Bella had given him added strength. Jacob had never felt so level-headed. He wouldn't fail Bella, Sadie or his true calling. His bunch of buddies were a band of idiots for the most part, but he loved them like brothers. Today would be the day they all found out what they were truly made of.

"I've got a few requests before we get down to business."

"What kind of requests?"

"First, you don't leave my side. I don't care if I give Charlie high blood pressure. I'm only going inside with you in my arms. My control was questionable until your touch brought my back 100%. Also, I'm starving. I can't wolf out another second until I eat and I mean someone better be inside cooking up a feast, like a whole hog or a side of beef. I've never felt more hungry in my entire life."

Bella told him Leah and Emily had gone to the store and were doing their best to feed everyone. Jacob made a face when Bella mentioned Emily.

"She's pretty nice. What other choice do I have, but get along with her? This is going to be a group effort."

"I guess. Their betrayal is of little significance with the challenges we are facing. Well, no sense delaying the inevitable." Levi let out a long howl that caused Bella to jump, but Jacob steadied her. "He's just excited. This is the moment he's been anticipating since he came into my life. It's time for the alpha to call his pack and I'd say it's long overdue."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Sorry if it felt like a super long weekend waiting on this update. I had to get it right in my mind so I held onto it a little longer than I originally planned. You know I love hearing from you guys. Feedback is always welcomed. For anyone following my new career on the horizon, we are down to the wire. My original story is being released on Amazon Kindle soon. I'm super excited. Writing these little fics gave me the courage to branch out and really grow as a writer. I will forever be grateful to everyone that has encouraged me along the way.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**~A/N Sorry for the delay. I've been preoccupied. Big announcement at the end of this chapter.**_

Chapter 16

Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob, "I didn't think you actually meant carry me and not ever let my feet touch the ground again, Jake."

"Can't help it. That's the way it is for now. I kinda love you in my arms. Pretty sure I need you this way in order to stay focused and calm given what I'm about to endure."

Jacob walked out of the woods with Bella secured in a bridal hold and Levi on their heels. The clinic looked like it was open for business there were so many cars outside. Jacob noticed right away Charlie had an extra patrol car in the drive.

"What the hell's wrong with Charlie? This isn't police business. I wish it was that simple, but vamps don't succumb to bullets."

"I was anxious to get to you so I don't know everything, but Old Quil and Billy we're going through some genealogy papers trying to figure out who really should be here."

The expletive left Jacob's mouth as soon as he saw the occupants in the extra patrol car, "FUCK!"

"What is it?"

"I don't need this much hassle. They can't be serious. That's Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. They've both been in trouble since birth. Notice the police are bringing them here."

Bella rubbed her hand up the back of Jake's neck to soothe him. He took a few cleansing breaths. Whatever she did worked like a charm. The tension released. "Maybe it's not what you think it means." Levi whined mimicking Jacob's distress. Bella was beginning to think it was easy to understand what he said even if he was speaking as an animal.

"I know, boy. Pretty sure there's only one way to find out if my worst fear is coming true."

Bella watched as a scuffle ensued between Charlie and his deputy trying to uncuff the young men who Jacob claimed were delinquents and criminals.

"I've had just about enough out of you boys. Now I'm going to take these cuffs off, you both are going inside and act respectful. Billy Black wants to speak to you and it's serious business."

"Oh yeah, that old Chief Wind Bag is full of shit."

Jacob's chest rumbled. The other guy disrespected Charlie, "Yeah and fuck the police. You said we were released. Bye."

Jacob sat Bella down on the ground, but held her close against his side. "Stop right there dickheads. You heard Chief Swan. Get your asses inside."

Before turning around, the taller one popped off again. "Who's going to make me, ass..." he rotated just enough to see Jacob standing there menacingly. He stopped mid-sentence. "Oh hey, Jake. I didn't know you were here. Wow, been hitting the gym nonstop I see."

"Collin, didn't I tell you a long time ago when you quit school to get your shit together or you would end up a res statistic?"

"I am. I mean, I'm trying. Brady and I are starting a business. The cops are always jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"We're innocent." Brady added. Bella did not see how that helped their case. Her father wouldn't have them in jail if they were innocent. The look on his face was telling. He thought the men were trouble just like Jacob.

"Inside now and don't say another word unless I tell you to speak."

The two boys that didn't look much younger than Jacob stood straight and didn't argue another word. In fact, they didn't open their mouths or utter a sound, not even a grumble. Charlie dismissed his deputy Nate and told him to man the office for the unforeseeable future. Nate looked plenty confused but didn't argue. He got in the patrol car, backed out and drove away. They were keeping what was going on strictly confidential. Sue had closed the clinic down. She made sure Leah posted it to their website and there was a large sign on the door about a family emergency.

Bella squeezed Jacob's hand. Those criminals might not respect authority, but they obeyed Jacob without hesitation. Something new and different was transpiring in front of her eyes. She was anxious to get inside and see what happened next, but if Bella was really honest, she was also deathly afraid.

* * *

The room quieted down with the return of Jacob. Collin and Brady garnered a few strange looks. Quil shook his head at his grandfather. Bella thought he said something like, "I hope you're wrong about them."

Jacob motioned for Bella to have a seat. He knelt in front of his father and grasped his hands. "My son. The true Alpha."

"I am ready to claim my pack. It's time. Love you, Dad. You've always done right for your kids. I hope I make you proud."

"You already do. I'm so proud Jacob and your mother would be too."

Sue paced around nervously. It took a while to calm her down after Jacob ran off and Bella nearly passed out. Taking care of Bella's exhaustion distracted her some, but she was frantic that she had nearly killed Jacob with all her medical interventions. She asked Jacob how he was feeling. He thanked her for everything, but told her he was now the healthiest one in the room. He lifted Bella straight in the air, turned his body around and had a seat with her in his lap. She squirmed because she realized he must still be starving. Jacob wouldn't let go.

"Not that I want to start barking orders already, but can someone else make me breakfast? Pretty please. Bells is staying put."

An unlikely person stuck her head from around the corner and stuttered her words, "I... I will, if that's okay?"

Emily's eyes were shifting in every direction from Jacob to Embry to Leah and finally they rested on Bella. She nodded politely and Bella added, "More food than you would think he could possibly eat."

Jacob kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You are amazing. I don't deserve you."

Quil jumped out of his seat from across the room. "I heard that! Jake said Bella is amazing. Holy shit. It's happening. Am I hot? I mean I know I'm hot, but do I have a fever? Someone come feel me. Leah? Anyone else feel strange?"

Leah was snarky, "Feel yourself. I'm sure that's what you're used to." She made a point to touch Sam's forehead instead. "I don't know, babe. You might be warmer. Are you feeling alright?"

Sam said he didn't know what he felt. He missed the majority of the day before. Finally, one of Leah's friends arrived to stay with their boys so Sam could join the group. He was playing catch up to all the drama and it hadn't completely sunk in.

Jacob told them it wouldn't be like his transformation. "First, we fuel up and then I'm going to walk out the door and anyone in my pack will follow me. That's how it will be according to Levi."

Billy said he always knew that was an odd beast, but he didn't know what his presence meant for his son. Jacob told the story about who Levi truly was. He said it was evident the spirits gave them an important gift. "We need him. This pack must come together so that we can rescue Sadie and I'm certain without Levi I wouldn't know the first thing about organizing this all at once."

Bella said what she'd been thinking for the past hour. "I wish I could see him face to face and that he could sit inside with us, but I understand."

Finally, Collin had to say something. They'd come from jail to this group that must sound like they were speaking in riddles. "Wait, you mean Chief Black's stories are true?"

Billy answered. "Completely true."

Brady seemed excited. "No way. That sounds like a kickass trip. I'm down."

Quil couldn't get over the fact he was the first to experience a heightened sense. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say the obvious. I must be second in command. How about that Grandfather? I'm the beta of a wolf pack." Old Quil practically swelled with pride. He had the same thing on his mind, perhaps.

"Quil, you're all important. My beta will be evident when we phase, but one observation at the moment is pissing me off. Where in the hell is Lahote?"

Jared explained that when Paul sobered up and heard the story, he said there was something he had to do. "And I quote. 'If Black is about to get the big head and think he's all that then I'm going to need one more round with my honey. Decisions, decisions. Who will the lucky lady be?' Shit Jake. He's a mess right now. He's been drinking too much and he's mixed up in this love triangle. I don't know. Maybe he shouldn't even be in the pack. I predict he'll be trouble."

"Love triangle? You've got to be shitting me. This isn't a damn soap opera. If you know where he's at, I'm giving you thirty minutes to get him back here."

Seth spoke up. "Um, could I interject? If opting out is an option, I was thinking, I might not be the best choice either. Billy says I'm a definite because of the bloodline, but honestly I feel normal. I didn't hear you whisper to Bella and I'm sitting right next to her. Seriously Jake, I feel for you and I want Sadie to be alright but I'm a pacifist. You all know this about me. I could never hunt and destroy vampires. I don't even kill insects. This all sounds so creepy. I have Jana and she isn't from the res. She'll never understand if I morph into a giant wolf. I'm committed to school and my volunteer work. I'm sure I could be useful in other ways."

Bella heard from Jacob that Seth studied medicine like his mother, but he wanted to join an organization like doctors without borders. He struggled with the conception of greed in American medicine. Leah teased him he only wants to help people for free like a weirdo. Seth was ultra-sensitive from what Bella had extracted from conversations and pillow talk with Jacob. Sue kicked Harry out of the house one night when he asked her why his boy was such a sissy and if she thought he might be gay. Bella felt sympathy for the young man. If he was that adamant about non-violence, maybe Jacob should consider his feelings. The mother side of her was conflicted because the bigger the pack, the better. Rose Cullen said so.

Quil was noisy when he asked Jared about Paul's love triangle. Emily had just walked up with Jacob's giant tray of food. Embry was hovering like lovesick idiot. It was almost like he worried about Emily getting too close to his brother. Bella felt the emotions running through Jacob before she felt the tremors. He was about to blow. His skin ignited in a rush of heat, beads of sweat appeared on his brow, and Bella began to vibrate on his legs from the uncontrollable shaking. She grabbed his hand in her lap and snaked her other hand behind his neck. She started calming him before he went past the point of no return. It wasn't like the audible voice in her head when he was a wolf, but Bella felt everything Jacob felt when he was human.

"Relax, Jake. They need guidance. No one understands fully."

His hands shook a minute longer, his breaths slowed and then Jacob spoke up again. He didn't shout, but he was scary just the same. "Seth, do you think this is what any of us actually want? I could have lived my whole life without knowing fucking undead creatures roam the planet and suck the life out of humans. I would much rather be at Bella's farmhouse fixing the loose shutters while Bells paints on the porch and Sadie runs through the garden picking her Mommy flowers. That's not our reality. We have a different destiny and you will damn sure answer the call. I respect who you are as human, but life as you know is about to change. You might abhor violence, but once this unnatural stench invades your senses, you will want nothing more than to kill and destroy the source. I've experienced it and I've accepted it. You will too."

Seth's face fell, but he didn't argue. "Okay, Jake. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Leah ruffled her brothers hair like he was a kid. Bella saw the worry etched all over the beautiful woman's face. She was being advised her husband and her brother would both be called into battle.

Jacob pointed at Jared again. "Enough with the drama. That's what you thrive on, but no more. I get that you and Quil find it hilarious Paul is hooking up separately with a mother and daughter and he got caught a few days ago, but things are about to change from this moment on. Cameron, stop with you pettiness and get Paul back here. Don't warn him that he is getting an ass kicking and don't delay another second or you're getting one too. This is not a game. I have to pull together a lethal wolf pack in roughly 48 hours. I've got a boozing womanizer, a pacifist, a gossip, Mr. Mom and a fucking traitorous cheat in the mix." Jacob glared at Emily and Embry in front of him. They hadn't moved away since bringing the food. "Yeah, I get we've had some civil moments, but I haven't forgotten what you did to me. The saddest fact is, I just described my best prospects."

Quil's anger flared. "Hey, I resent that. I didn't hear my name. Are you saying I'm the worst, Black? Well, fuck you asshole. We've been best friends since we were in diapers."

"Quil. I love you, but face it, you are a major fuck up. When was the last time you held down a steady job since high school? You have the poorest work ethic I've ever observed and you're sitting over there puffed up having delusions of grandeur because you heard one whisper."

Quil looked at the floor from then on. Bella felt bad for him. Jacob had shamed him in a way, but he told her about Quil and his many jobs a few times before. He kept telling them all he was holding out for a management position.

Jacob pointed across the room. "Let's not forget the two elephants in the room over there against the wall. There's Collin and Brady, La Push's pride and joy, convicted felons, drug dealers, users, the list goes on. This is Bella's goddamn hope for a happy ending. You all better grow the fuck up or I am putting the hurt on and I won't let up until the sun comes up tomorrow! In case you didn't realize, Levi will have my back and he has centuries of experience. Word of warning, his bite hurts like a son of a bitch."

Bella's body and mind went numb. Jacob sensed it. He barked his first official order. "Everyone get the fuck out. Eat. Eat a lot, but leave me alone with Bells while you do."

* * *

The room cleared except for Billy and Charlie. Her father patted her shoulder. "It's going to be alright in the end, kiddo. I believe that. If it makes you feel any better Jake, Collin broke up a fight between some other inmates a few days ago and he gave first aid to the guy while we tried to gain control of the situation. He seems to have some decency in him and Brady follows his lead. I'm inclined to believe you are about to rescue those young men from the shitty lives they've been leading."

Billy turned his wheelchair around and fussed at Charlie to leave the kids alone and to stop all his blabbing. Her father kicked his back wheel and chastised him. "Hurry up, you're getting weak and slow. I remember a day you could whip my ass in a foot versus wheel race."

"Is that a challenge? Let's go."

Bella faked a smile when they finally made it out of the clinic. All the others were in various rooms or out back because of Jacob's order. He had a good sense of control already even before anyone had phased. She still feared the worst. Perhaps her onetime assessment they were misfits was an understatement.

Jacob rubbed circles on Bella's back and she snuggled closer. He nuzzled her neck. "Bells, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry for blowing up, but they need to hear the harsh truth. I can't accept any disrespect. This isn't anything like the old version of me. I went with the flow. I blew off the details of my friends' personalities and shortcomings. That ended the moment I phased and became the alpha."

Bella was crying now. Jacob whisked away the tears as fast as they fell. "I believe in you, but we're running out of time. I felt like something was off a few weeks ago, but you and I were being confusing and I missed her so much; I wrote it off as anxiety. That means she has been sick for awhile."

Jacob cocked his eyebrow. "Come again. Who is this _we_ you speak of? Pretty sure you were being confusing not me."

His teasing relaxed her some. She suspected he did it on purpose to lighten her mood.

"Yeah, yeah. I have issues."

"Had issues, Bells. Once you trusted me, the wall you constructed crumbled and now you and I are open books to one another. I feel everything you are feeling and that means I feel the way you love her. I love her too and I will stop at nothing to save her because she is part of you. We'll be a real family. I promise."

"I know. I'm experiencing the same phenomenon. It's unbelievable. I wish I knew how to handle these so called gifts better. Old Quil wants to take me to a meditation room."

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. He can be extreme."

"Yes, but I see so much knowledge behind those old eyes. He's changed how he speaks to me a great deal in the last day. I pretty much have him wrapped around my little finger. I dreamed about Sadie. She's afraid and she's tired even though she sleeps all the time."

"Really? Are you sure or is that what you think is happening?"

"Don't ask me how, but I know. I wish I could reach her in my mind and reassure her. That's why I think I'm going to take Old Quil up on his offer while you train the pack."

"Bells, there is one more thing before we go. Being a wolf is going to change things, but the way I feel about you is cemented. Nothing can or will shake that up. Our love will only strengthen."

"I know. Is there something else you need to say?"

"It can wait."

"But should it? They aren't going to come back in here until you tell them. Tell me. No secrets."

Jacob said Levi told him a story about imprinting. He retold it exactly as he remembered. "What? Tied to someone, but not necessarily someone they know? The guys could see a complete stranger and fall in instant love?"

"I think that's the theory. We only briefly touched on the subject. There's a lot I don't understand. We don't have to worry about it just yet. I'm not letting these fuckers out of my sight for a long time. They won't have opportunities to look in the eyes of a possible imprint."

"Jake. You've shifted and you've looked into my eyes a bunch since. I'm not you imprint, am I? That's why you are trying to promise our love will never change."

"Not true. I told you that because it's the truth."

"But in the back of your mind, it's one more worry."

He said a little firmer, "No!"

"Fine, I don't care. You said Levi knows how to fight it. That's what we'll do if a situation arises."

"It won't."

"You don't know for certain."

"Yes, I do. We don't need the imprint. If you're that worried about it, then open yourself completely to me and we will imprint. At least, that's what Levi suspects."

"I have opened up to you. I'm an open book, remember?"

Jacob shrugged, "Maybe you think you are but you're still holding back somehow. It's okay, honey. We have other things to worry about. I have to call the guys now."

Jacob sat the empty tray down. He'd devoured the food at his side the entire time they talked. He even said he could go for another helping, but there wasn't time. Bella suggested a food drop off every few hours and he thought that sounded like a good plan, but he didn't want the pack around any of the humans for a few days. Bella hoped they still had a few days. She wished she knew if Rose made it back without detection. There was no way to check unless Old Quil could teach her about unlocking more of her potential. Jacob opened the front door of the clinic. Their dads were sitting off to the side. Levi stood directly in front of Jacob's line of sight. He nodded his head. Jacob bent down to give Bella a parting kiss.

"I love you. I'll come back to you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

"You can't leave the reservation."

"I won't."

"I will never let you down, Bells. I know what needs to be done."

Bella gave him one last squeeze. "Then do it. I have faith in you, in all of them."

She walked over to stand next to her father and Billy. Paul and Jared came trotting up the driveway about that time. They barely made it with seconds to spare. Bella watched them stop behind Levi. Jacob did a distinct shaking of his head when he saw Paul. He was not starting the endeavor on a good note. Jacob's voice boomed inside and outside.

"Now! Follow me!"

He didn't call names, but as soon as he said to follow him Jacob met Levi in the yard. They headed toward the same woods Jacob disappeared into the day before. Paul and Jared didn't hesitate. They were right behind them since they were already outside. Sam stepped out of the clinic first, followed by Quil and Embry. Seth, Collin and Brady brought up the rear. Old Quil and Billy had been perfect with their predictions. Sue, Emily and Old Quil came out to stand by Bella who was stunned to feel a soft hand grab onto hers. Emily was shaking and she sought comfort from the most unlikely source. The other mates would probably be looking to her for understanding over the course of the next few days. Bella never considered herself a leader, but she would do what needed to be done. The men needed to concentrate and Jacob could assure them Bella was taking care of the home front. She squeezed Emily's hands. She hated that Emily and Embry hurt Jacob deeply, but she was also grateful in a way. He was all hers now.

The last person to step out of the clinic was Leah Uley. The next few minutes caused a peaceful assembly to turn into all out chaos. Leah passed the others when she should have stopped on the porch. She continued walking to the group of soon-to-be wolves. Sue screamed first, "No, not my Leah. Come back. You're a wife and mother."

Sam ran over to meet her halfway. He was also shaking his head vigorously and telling her to go back that he'd be fine. All the other guys voiced their shock. Jacob silenced them. He looked at Levi who lowered his head like he was making conformation of the impossible.

Sam stepped aside and allowed Jacob to talk some sense into Leah. "Lee... I'm not sure what's going on here."

"I heard you. I'm part of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you said 'follow me' out loud, but in my mind I also heard _if you are a spirit warrior prepared to defend this tribe and rescue Bella's child._ "

Jacob looked back at Bella and then he faced Sam. "I said that, didn't I?"

"Yes, it's the voice I heard that made it impossible not to follow."

"Then she's right. She's with us."

Sue cried a little louder. Emily whispered to Bella, "I can't believe this. Why Leah?"

Leah shouted back at Emily, "Take care of my boys, please. Tell them we'll be home soon and that we love them."

Bella answered, "We will. They'll be fine."

The group turned, continued on until they disappeared in the thick woods. Bella felt as if time stood still while they waited for some type of confirmation. She recognized Jacob's howl first, then Levi's. Several minutes went by before echoing howls rang out on the reservation.

Her father released a loud rush of air, "Whoa. That was intense, but Jake's got this. He is one hell of a man, old friend."

"I know. Take's after me I'm fairly certain."

Charlie and Billy were the least stressed it appeared. Sue leaned on Charlie for support. Maybe this event was the thing that would push them out in the open. Emily was slow to release Bella's hand. Old Quil was already hoping Bella would take off with him to the meditation room. She was going to need a few minutes to absorb it all. The pack had just formed behind those trees, the pack that needed to defeat a powerful coven of vampires and rescue her child in the process. She couldn't help but worry no matter how much faith she had in Jacob.

Emily asked a question, "What do you think will happen next?"

Bella wasn't a touchy feely person, but she wrapped her arm around Emily and hugged her tight, "No idea. I'm thinking nothing should shock us now."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Who is surprised? What's your favorite part about his? I thought it would be fun to mess around with the guys' personal lives since they didn't phase young. Life has been different for them, obviously. I look forward to hearing from those they like to review. ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***The big announcement is I finally published on Amazon Kindle Direct. If you have enjoyed my style here, I'm pretty much the same writer except with a different name and original stories. My story, "The Price of Penny" by TC Rybicki is a mixture of romance, ups and downs that come with a new romance with a slight sprinkling of angst. Okay, I lied, it's a hefty sprinkling of angst, but seriously it's my baby. It is a year and a half in the making and I'm truly proud of this accomplishment. If you already subscribe to Kindle Unlimited, you can read for free, but it's reasonably priced at 3.99 for purchase. I truly appreciate anyone that chooses to read and support me in my new endeavor. I'm never going to stop writing so if you want to follow me, I'm officially a Goodreads and Amazon author plus I will update my social media accounts with future projects. I'm brand new and an independent author so I depend on self-promotion and word of mouth advertising. Please tell your friends, possibly your enemies to give my book a try. Stars are my fave and reviews on ebook encourage others to purchase.**_

 _ **Seriously fanfiction readers. I adore everyone of you! Writing these fics gave me confidence and time to grow as a writer.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**~A/N Hello, dear fanfic readers. You know what tomorrow is in the US so I thought this chapter was needed. We are back in Jacob's thoughts. I might have a few more chapters from him since he is forever one of my favorite characters to writer.**_

 _ **Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 17

Jacob found out from Charlie and Sue that Bella was at the hunting cabin with Old Quil after the last food drop. He had been going full speed since he phased. He had pushed the guys to the brink and exhausted himself in the process. Levi suggested he take some time away. Tensions were running high but had evened out. Embry was his beta. Jacob didn't want him to be for several reasons, but when they phased, he knew it was the only option. His brother was also in Ephraim's bloodline. It was merely a few months that made Jacob the rightful alpha. He had personal history with Embry, but he had to do what was best for his pack and they were in perfect sync since the first second. Nothing would cloud his judgment when they were phased in and the reality was he still loved him. It was impossible not to no matter how much his flesh and blood disappointed him.

Paul, Brady and Collin had given him the most trouble. Jacob wasn't surprised by that. Seth had been stronger than any of them predicted. Quil on the other hand had completely shocked him. Jacob almost believed this was finally the position in life that suited Quil. He'd criticized his work ethic or lack there of, but his commitment to the pack and being a wolf was nothing short of top rate. The guys had already nicknamed him the brown-nosed wolf. Jacob thanked him before he phased out. In fact, he apologized to all of them for his harsh words, but they understood. He and Brady had a moment right before he left Levi and Embry in charge. He told Jake it was the only time in his life he felt proud of himself.

Jacob met Old Quil walking out of the cabin with Quil's mom. "Bella called, said this one needed food and rest. How's my son?"

Old Quil disputed that, "I need no such thing. Bella and I had a breakthrough."

"She said you almost fell over. She had to help you to the chair and you couldn't catch your breath."

"These days have taken a toll on all of us. I was deep in my spirit not having an episode."

Joy agreed with her father-in-law. It was a stressful day. Billy told Jacob he planned to assemble those closest to the pack and tell them everything. He'd done so as soon as the pack phased. He only stayed away from Brady's family. They could not be trusted, but Collin's mom was relieved. She felt like it was a divine invention.

Old Quil reached out to touch Jacob's arm, "He's good, isn't he?"

"Yes, Quil has been an asset. I misjudged him."

"Is he your beta?"

"No, sir. Embry is."

"Well, I can understand that. I guess the past was laid to rest when you two brothers phased in together."

"For now. I have one focus and that's Bella's daughter. Joy, get him home and I'll keep you informed. Tomorrow is an important day."

* * *

Jacob walked inside to find Bella straightening up. "Jake. I didn't know you were stopping by." She ran into his arms. "I can't believe you got a break."

He told her he grabbed some food and was hoping for an hour or two of sleep. Sue was about to head over for Bella, but Jacob had a better idea. He came instead.

"This is your meditation room? I find that freaky."

She pulled him by the arm and showed him what Old Quil had set up in the back bedroom.

"Very freaky. You're right, but it's also amazing. I can't believe we were in this place a few weeks ago and all this was here in the next room."

"If I remember correctly, we didn't come to meditate." Jacob pulled her back into the living area of the cabin. He hugged her again without letting go, "I still smell us."

"You're joking."

"Nope, there's a remnant of our mingled scents in the air."

"Interesting, maybe, TMI. The pack. Tell me everything. I've peeked in your mind, but I didn't want to distract you. Leah's a natural. I'm so relieved, but Sam needs to back off. He's being overprotective. I'd be so frightened if I was her. It took forever to calm down Sue." She covered her mouth and apologized for not allowing him to answer a thing.

Jacob felt her presence a few times. It calmed him down more than once. "I'm handling all the issues as best as I can. There were many in the beginning."

"Paul is final submitting. That is a good thing."

"Yes, it was cut the shit or I kill him. He chose wisely."

Bella laughed. "You're so exhausted, honey. I can see it in your eyes. Lie down. How can I make it comfortable for you?"

"Join me, that's all the comfort I need." Bella looked as tired as he felt.

"Yes, this visualization and seeking consciousness is tiring. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I think I reached her."

"Sadie?"

"Yes."

Bella told Jacob how exhausting it had been for both of them, but Old Quil was a big help to teach her to look past the tangible world she was used to. She felt aware, but also like she'd slipping into a dream state. "I finally saw Sadie and it can't just be my imagination. I saw her sleeping in a bed at the Cullen's. I've never been there or heard any description except that Sadie told me her bedspread was pink and she had a white bed. I saw all of that, an elaborate canopy bed with lacey sheers at the side. She called it a princess bed. That is how they treat her, but she is so homesick for me. She hates it now. Only Rose is a friend. I saw Rose in Sadie's room giving her a sip of water. That means they didn't find out and we have a little more time. Not much because Sadie is ill, but at least they did not flee. I concentrated and told her I loved her and my friends were coming. She shouldn't be afraid. I spoke encouraging words over and over and I wasn't sure she could hear me, but finally like a whisper against my cheek she said 'okay Mommy. I love you too.'"

"Bells, that is amazing. We are going to get her back. The guys were a pain at first, but they get it now. The pack is a machine. I'm in awe of how we operate. Levi found an old scent from a nomad, but we suspect it isn't too old. He sent me away to rejuvenate and clear my head. As soon as I rest, we're going to start a hunt. I'm leading the pack to kill our first leech, more if we can find them. Levi thinks it would be beneficial before we fight a group."

She was proud of him, but hearing about the mission to kill vampire scared her. He saw worry etched in her expression. "We've got this. I promise." Bella distracted herself searching for ways to make Jacob comfortable so he could get the rest he obviously needed. She searched in the trunk that doubled as a coffee table for pillows. He told her a blanket wasn't necessary.

Jake stopped her from trying to make the old sofa into a proper bed and rested his head on her shoulder. "All I need is you to lie here with me. I told you that's the only comfort I need."

"I was going to leave and let you have total peace and quiet."

He laughed. "Like hell you are. No way, come on." Jacob tossed a pillow down.

Bella stated the obvious. "The couch isn't big enough for two especially with your increased bulk."

"We made it work before."

"Yeah, for other activities. I was awake then and so were you."

"You're tired too. I want you to sleep next to me, but I'll settle for this." Jacob got on his back and pulled Bella on top of him. "See we fit, like always."

Bella relaxed against him. She breathed soft tickling breaths against his chest. With all they faced and the countless things they had to worry about being wrapped in each other's arms pushed it all away for the moment.

"Okay, you're right. This is the most comfortable I've been in days."

"Same. Sleep on me whenever you want."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"I don't think so. You know I'm not humorous."

Jacob rubbed his foot against Bella calf muscle. "You're like a warm massager." She placed a kiss to his chest.

Jacob made a satisfied sound. His rubbing continued. He wasn't trying to be an animal at the moment. He craved a human moment instead, but no doubt Bella felt his excitement grow against her hip.

She squirmed which wasn't helping curtail the urge that was building being near her. "We are supposed to be sleeping, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I think I need to spend a little time on something else if I'm ever falling asleep. Is it too much to ask right now? I know you're on emotional overload."

"No, I wasn't thinking about it until... Jake, I need you the same way. Please kiss me."

He pulled her body higher so he could fulfill her request. Bella's kisses consumed him like always. He could not get close enough. She angled her head and deepened the kiss with him. His tongue sought entrance between her wet lips, she opened up and he relished the full taste of her. Bella felt all over his skin seeking something to grab onto. She grasped his shoulders and slid her body a little higher and then back down creating a friction until she hit the perfect spot. Jacob only had a thin pair of cut off sweats and she was fully dressed. Bella pushed her center over his erection and he groaned.

"Umm, I almost forgot how good you feel."

That was all he could stand. "Up, Bells. I need you naked now! Take everything off."

Jacob jumped up as well to lock the cabin door. She was in the center of the room stripping off every item of clothing she wore. "In case the old man comes back. Wouldn't want to give him a heart attack."

Bella giggled. "Poor Old Quil, he started off rude and crazy, but I like him." Bella agreed he still was a bit crazy, but very enlightened and he might have a teeny crush on her, so Jacob locking up was a good idea. He growled even if it was a crazy old man. Jacob felt so possessive of her at the moment. He'd been that way ever since he had to sit at the clinic with all those other males in her proximity. That new side was hard to control.

"Oops, I just remembered. Doesn't he have a key outside?"

Jacob dropped his shorts in front of her. "I swiped it. The key is in my pocket."

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Nope. My need for you was totally spontaneous as soon as I smelled our sex from last time."

Bella and Jacob met back in front of the couch minus their clothes. He lifted her up and covered her with kisses again. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist. She reached in between them determined to put him where she wanted, but he dropped her on her back. Bella squealed when Jacob grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the edge. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"My senses have heightened. I smell everything now and I'm ready to see how good you taste Bells." He opened her legs, but paused long enough to look at her. Jacob dipped a finger inside her slit and moved it slow and tortuous up and down through her wetness. "So soft. You're so beautiful honey. I love your face when I make you come." He massaged her folds until he spread her wetness around. Bella relaxed and fell back to the cushions as he worked his magic. Jacob plunged a finger inside her and began to pump in and out while his thumb rubbed circles on her sensitive bud. He soon replaced his thumb with his lips and her hips jerked from the sudden intensity. Jacob was definitely discovering the taste of her all over again. He brought her to the edge and pulled back.

She dug her heels into his shoulder blades. He laughed. "I was just taking a breath. I can tell what you're after."

"Now, Jake, please. I was so close."

He inserted another finger to fill her just a little more. Then he put her clit between his teeth and waited for her to explode. It happened rather quickly and Jacob was reminded just how passionate and amazing they were together. He didn't give her a chance to catch her breath either.

Jacob rose on his knees and pushed inside her quivering channel.

Soft, warm, wet with desire and mixed with his contribution, she was like coming home. He couldn't think about all that too long or it'd be over too soon.

Jacob was sheathed inside his mate with no barrier. He tested it last time and there was no greater feeling than loving her that way. This time he would not stop himself. That wolf within had been whispering in his ear since he first saw her post phase.

 _Mate_ _._

 _Ours_ _._

 _Mine_ _._

 _Take_ _._

 _Claim_ _._

Jacob had an inner battle within him. He didn't want to change who he was, what Bella was used to, but he wasn't completely unchanged. That was impossible now. He paid attention to her cues and she seemed fine with this heightened predatory approach.

"God, Jake you're so warm. That feels good. More baby, faster. Don't stop."

He wouldn't stop. He couldn't. She wanted him the same way. Bella pushed her hips off the edge Jacob wound his arms around her thighs and pumped in and out of her until she cried out another release. He pulled out briefly and she whimpered. It only took a second to flip her over and take her from behind using the couch as a prop. Bella liked it this way. He knew from experience. He pulled her hair to the side so he could see all of her naked back and watch himself disappear in and out of her welcoming heat. His fingers gripped that sweet ass.

"Tell me, Bells. How much do you love me fucking you this way?"

"I love it. More." She reached behind her for his hand and guided it to her where he could feel his cock moving in and out of her. He was thankful for his long arms in these instances.

They fucked like animals until Jacob craved her a new way. He pulled back again, slipped out and positioned himself underneath her. Bella climbed over him. She cocked her eyebrow. "Really? I'm surprised you're allowing me to take control." She was fooling herself if she thought she was in control, but he loved watching her writhe above him while she rode his cock.

"Slow down, baby. Let me enjoy this moment." Bella's eyes connected with Jacob's. He relished the times he made love with her in the light of day. Jacob observed every detail, all her expressions of pleasure and the sounds she made. She rocked in a gentle rhythm with him. He grabbed her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. She fell flush with his body and started kissing him again. She whispered into his ear. "We are burning up every second of your nap time."

"I'll manage." He grasped her round ass and pushed deeper inside her. She sucked in the air surrounding them.

"Too much?"

"No. Just right. It's perfect." She nibbled his earlobe. "I think I'm breaking the record this time." Bella lifted herself to speed up their movements. She was on a quest for another orgasm. He could tell and they most definitely were breaking the record. She was shocked when he didn't finish with her. Normally, that would have sent him over the edge. He had more to give this time. Jacob flipped them again. He buried himself deep inside her and gave her as much as she could handle. Bella was mashed into the cushions of the old sofa. Jacob grabbed the armrest for leverage. She screamed about another wave of pleasure building. He felt the signs. She was slick with desire, hot from the constant motion and milking his cock for a release like never before.

Bella said the words he wanted to hear. "I love you so much, Jake. Please come with me. I want you to come inside me. Fill me up, please. I need it."

He exploded in response to her obvious orgasm and sexy words. Jacob wasn't sure if she knew what she was asking or if it was the sex brain talking, but he knew what it meant. He smelled her ripeness the moment he opened the door to the cabin and the wolf congratulated him like he just won a prize. He wouldn't say anything else about it until the crisis was past. Jacob knew he and Bella would make a loving home for Sadie and all the children in their future. He could almost visualize it. Maybe Levi meant for him to go to sleep when he left the pack in his care or maybe he knew Jacob needed something else when he told him to rejuvenate. Maybe this moment in the middle of chaos was their ultimate destiny.

Jacob hopped up and tended to his mate to make sure she was cleaned up and content. They assumed the position from before with Bella on his chest and for a short amount of time he rested with her in his arms. Danger was in the near future, but so was a lifetime with Bells and it was the calmest Jacob had been since the phase.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Who else needed some loving instead of drama? I did, so I hope I delivered.**_

 _ **Many thanks to megan39 for reading and reviewing my novel on Amazon! I'm so excited about this endeavor. Every download and review helps my visibility. So, my second gift in honor of Valentine's Day,** The Price of Penny **by TC Rybicki is free on Kindle for today and tomorrow only. Please download and share the news.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**~Getting deep into the pack mind.**_

Chapter 18

Jacob shouted in his mind.

 _This is it._

The pack was shocked when the foul scent of three bloodsuckers invaded their senses. Even Levi hadn't predicted that many. He said maybe two, but was hoping for one this first hunt.

They could not turn back now. That was a threat times three within 20 miles of the reservation. They'd tracked a scent the night before which was much further away. For some reason, the leeches met up and circled back. Moments later, the wolf pack found the ransacked campsite and it was all too clear what lured the vampires back.

Two campers were dead and one clinging to life.

 _Fuck._

Jacob had never seen such carnage. His internal rage against the undead multiplied. That poor girl broken on the ground was merely a teenager. The odd thing was, he didn't scent a bite mark on her. She must have been tossed about during the frenzy but not bitten. The vamps probably sensed the threat and rushed away.

Seth called to Jake. He wanted to help her. Jacob did not think help was possible because the girl had too many internal injuries, her fragile body broken inside. He allowed it. Seth needed to try, and Jacob needed to give her a chance if there was one.

He rallied the rest of the pack. Levi had replayed a take down and a kill over and over. They all knew what to do and how to do.

 _ **Rip.**_

 _ **Bite.**_

 _ **Shred.**_

 _ **Burn.**_

 _ **Destroy.**_

 _These fuckers are fast._

 _We're faster._

Paul shouted, _give me that fiery redhead._ _I'm going to enjoy ripping that bitch apart._

 _Paul_ _,_ _hold up she's too fast and cunning to go at it solo._ Jacob had studied that one's movements and if they were not careful, she would get away.

 _The one with the dreads._ Embry yelled he was the slowest if they could call any of them slow.

Leah led the charge. Holy hell. Speaking of fast. The one she-wolf had burned each and every one of them including Jacob, Levi and her husband in a speed test.

Sam called for Leah to wait on him. But she said catch up instead.

Jacob wasn't keen on all this family drama under his nose. _G_ _o, Sam_ _. S_ _top setting limits on her_ _;_ _it's not your job. I decide._ Sam growled but he listened. They all listened to the sound of Jacob's orders and the talking back had all but disappeared.

Embry organized the capture and kill of the long-haired leech. Leah passed them up. She was going after the fast one. Woman against woman, but not exactly. That made the most sense, but Jacob felt Sam's fear. He echoed it. He hid it better than Sam who was over-emotional about Leah being with them from the start. Leah needed help. Jacob needed to get to her. Paul, Embry and Quil were in his peripheral vision. Quil got a bite of their leech and he went tumbling down a hill. They had the high ground. He didn't doubt them.

Levi led Brady, Jared and Collin to grab the sleazy blonde male in leather. He reeked more than any of them to Jacob. It was up to Leah, Sam and Jacob to destroy the she-devil. They could not let any of them escape. This one was so fast and agile, constantly using the trees against them. Jacob regretted letting Seth stay back with the dying girl.

So many things happened at once. Embry finished off the first bloodsucker. He shouted in his head for them to split up. Jacob wanted Embry and Quil. Paul needed to find Levi. They finally had the numbers to surround the redhead. She jumped on Sam's back and he took a hard fall. He was hurting, but it would pass. That was the vamp's first mistake. She underestimated the power of the female wolf and the love for her mate. Leah went full force and collided with the vampire as she tried to spring off the ground for another tree. The noise was painful to Jacob's sensitive ears. Cracks appeared like a jagged pattern on a fragile piece of china. The redhead jumped up lithe like a cat. She shook off the blow and the cracks closed themselves. She recovered quickly, but the two second delay was all the pack needed. A flurry of wolves converged at once. All the power, strength and velocity was reduced to nothing but cold, stone fragments and spirals of flaming red hair.

Jacob looked to Levi. Good thing he ended the slimy bloodsucker. They needed everyone for the last kill. The Cullens would be twice as many. This hadn't been easy. Jacob played the highlights through his mind in rapid frames, but they'd been at it over an hour. Poor Seth was back at that campsite most likely holding a dead girl. He didn't have to destroy, but he couldn't save either. That was his calling. Jacob searched his thoughts and couldn't find Seth.

 _Dammit. Seth_ _'s_ _gone. I have to go back._

It was Jacob's job to account for each member of his pack at all times. They had a shit-ton pieces of leech spread over a quarter of a mile. He was currently the only one phasing back with ease and someone needed to gather those parts.

Levi sensed Jacob's anxiety.

 _Call her. Show them. Show what Bella does. Also, we need lots of clothes. I_ _'_ _ve never had to worry about_ _shieldi_ _ng a female before._

 _I've seen junk before, chill oh, wise wolf. None of these idiots have anything that will cause me to blush._

Sam growled, _but they haven't seen you._

Jacob told Bella, Sue and Emily to gather up clothing that was easy on and off. They made a drop spot, but it wasn't this far out. There was currently only one place with extra clothes and it was close to Sue's clinic.

Jacob closed off the pack and called to Bella. First, he let her know they were all fine. He told her what they needed and where they were. _Charlie. He needs to see this._ Jacob had no idea what was happening back at camp with Seth and the dying girl, but he told Bells about the one survivor even though she probably wouldn't make it. _It's not a bite, she can be seen by a real doctor._

 _Bells. I need the guys to feel human. I need it now. Help me._

She said, _of course_ _._

They both entered the pack mind. Bella sent her love to all of them and praised them for their valor. She gave Sam and Leah a glimpse of their boys playing with trucks on the floor with Charlie. She showed the families she'd been in contact with. Jacob felt his brothers and sister. He'd pushed them for days, they were spirit wolves and now he needed to remind them of their humanity.

Jacob loved her so much it hurt to be away from her. At least he had this unique bond to commune with her. Bella showed Embry Emily cooking in the kitchen. Bella and Emily were bonding. He never imagined that would happen, but he was okay with it. His mind finally felt at peace about what happened. It was cold-blooded and he was wronged by two people he cared about but now he was with his true love. Jacob couldn't hang onto hatred and anger forever. He remembered those murdered campers. Life was too precious for regret and bitterness.

Bella told him she and Charlie were on the way and then she pulled away from their thoughts.

 _Did you see? Do you feel it? You are one with two parts. I need you human to do the rest_ _of the tasks today._

* * *

Jacob spoke to Leah to follow him first. Levi urged him to leave to find Seth. Jacob and Leah ran as wolves as fast possible. They didn't cross Seth's scent so he hadn't followed them.

 _Black_ _,_ _you_ _'re_ _my brother now, but that doesn_ _'t_ _mean I_ _'_ _m letting you see m_ _y tits and hooha._ _I need to see Seth is fine and then I'm_ _find_ _ing_ _me_ _some_ _clothes_ _._

Death and lingering vamp stench were mixed with Seth and the girl. He hadn't run off. Leah nodded at her alpha and he pointed his snout to a large backpack in the destroyed tent.

 _Wear a dead woman_ _'_ _s clothes. Got it. Parts of this job are shitty but I_ _'_ _m proud to be a part of it. You_ _'_ _re an amazing leader._ _Ephraim would be proud._ _Thanks for believing in me before anyone else. Even Sam didn_ _'_ _t think I was up for it._

Jacob knew she was qualified the minute Leah heard him in her mind. He wasn't aware that last bit would even work with his pack. It was a test. He still had much to learn about all these different connections.

Human.

That's why they lost connection. Seth did it even without his help, he changed back for his patient. He had a long way to be a doctor since he was just now sending in applications to med school, but Seth knew enough to keep that poor girl alive. Seeing her brother inspired Leah. She grabbed the backpack and drug it behind a tree to shift back.

Jacob changed back and grabbed something that he could wear from the scattered clothing.

"How is she?"

Leah came into sight just asked he asked. "Whoa, baby brother. You're a damn hero."

She leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. "I'm glad you're safe."

"You too, Lee."

"She's breathing. She stopped once. I'd been keeping her warm with my wolf body hoping to stop her from going into shock, but when she quit breathing, I reacted. I switched without thinking about it and I did CPR. She opened her eyes once."

Jacob was stunned. He was so sure the girl was practically dead. It was good Charlie was bringing the ambulance. "Can we move her? Help is on the way, but they'll be at the main road. We can move faster than EMT's."

Seth said they needed to see if they could make some sort of transport method. He wasn't sure what was broken and he couldn't pick her up and bend her body or he'd cause more damage. Jacob had an idea for the sleeping bags and the tent poles.

Leah was one step ahead of him. She started gathering all they could use and tearing strips of the tent to make straps.

"Is the pack okay? Did we destroy the monsters?"

"Yes. Sam got the wind knocked out of him, but he recovered quickly. Leah kicked ass."

"And we'll never hear the end of it."

"You know it, bro. I'm hella fast."

Jacob started to work on the makeshift stretcher with Leah while Seth monitored his patient.

"Jake, can I tell you something weird?"

"Of course, nothing surprises me at this point." Seth looked at his sister.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. We have no secrets now. Just spit it out."

"Look at her." Seth pulled back the dark-haired girl's hair. She was cute and innocent. Her color was better. She wasn't as pale as before.

"Cute kid. I hope she makes it. It's too bad about her friends. I wish we could've been here a few minutes earlier. It might have made all the difference."

"About the weird part. I found her wallet. She's seventeen and her name is Bree. I'm not sure about the situation or if it's a wolf thing, but I seem to be experiencing an extreme case of Florence Nightingale syndrome. When Bree opened her eyes briefly, she looked at me. I felt like the world started spinning until it tipped over because I fell down and my eyes were opening and closing, but it didn't matter- all I saw was Bree. I have to save her Jake. She has to live because I feel like I'll die without her and that's impossible because I don't even know her. What's wrong with me? Why don't I care about Jana anymore? I mean, I do. She's my girlfriend, but something's changed. I changed. The wolf changed me. I wanted to kill those vampires as much as all of you. Only Bree was more important. I didn't know why until she opened her eyes and looked at me.

Holy shit.

Jacob didn't say that out loud, but in his mind he let off a string of profanities. This was it. This was what Levi talked about. He thought they'd avoid this for now since they were staying secluded until they rescued Sadie. None of them ever expected to find the campsite horror or an injured girl.

"What the fuck is he talking about? Seth, how many fingers am I holding up? Did you hit your head?"

"None and no. Jake, can you explain it?"

"We need to get back. Charlie will be at the road soon. Seth, you're fine. We'll figure everything out later."

Leah didn't accept that answer. "Cut the shit. Look at me. What the hell is going on? You know something. You're a big bad alpha now, but your poker face still stinks. You are not surprised in the least about my 22-year-old brother falling in sudden love with a 16-year-old, unconscious girl when he's been with Jana over a year.

"Seventeen and I didn't say I was in love with her."

"Whatever. Did you or did you not just say you'll die without her? What. The. Fuck. Black! We didn't sign up for the wolf to scramble our brains in the process of changing our bodies."

Jacob continued to tie the last of the straps on the poles. "There's no cause for alarm. Levi explains it better than me. We need to get out of here. I need to help Bree, get back to my pack and Bells. We'll discuss imprinting later."

"It has a name? Fuck. It's worse than I thought. I don't like this one damn bit."

"Leah. Enough! Help Seth secure Bree." Bree moaned and her eyes fluttered when they moved her. Seth held her hand and calmed her down. They already shared a connection no matter how injured the young Bree was. Movements and cognition was a good sign. She was still responsive. He assured Seth once more everything was going to be alright and he'd explain everything as soon as he could. Leah mumbled under her breath but stop arguing since he shushed her.

Jacob pleaded with the spirits in his head, _let him be the only one unless it's me and Bells._

He had to connect with Bells once more. What happened with Seth had him on high alert thinking about the rest of his pack. Leah's outbursts further agitated him. He and Bella hadn't mastered man to woman contact. Bells would find away, but the wolf could reach her always. He told them he needed to check the location of the rescue and make sure they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

Jacob stepped behind the tree Leah used to phase back. His thoughts reached out to Bella. Charlie was faster than he expected. They'd arrived exactly where he told them to be.

 _Bells_ _,_ _it_ _'_ _s me_ _._

 _Who else?_ Her sweet giggles calmed him some.

 _Oh yeah. You_ _'_ _re already there?_

 _Yes_ _,_ _Dad is heading back from dropping off clothes. He wants to find this campsite. Are you almost back_ _?_

 _In a few minutes. You and_ _C_ _harlie came alone_ _,_ _right_ _? A_ _nd he called for an ambulance_ _because this girl needs help?_ Jacob was double checking everything to ease his mind.

Bella seemed distracted. He wasn't sensing her like normal.

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry. It_ _'s_ _the guys_ _. T_ _hey_ _'_ _re_ _approaching_ _on two feet_ _like they're coming home from war_ _. Quil is rubbing his abs. He looks happy. Sam looks distraught_ _._ _Where_ _'_ _s Leah?_

 _Bella, stop. Listen to me. Don_ _'_ _t go near the pack. I need to get there first and see if they_ _'_ _re in control_ _._

He wasn't sure if she was listening. Jacob watched the rest unfold through Bella's eyes. She didn't come alone. He saw Emily running full speed for Embry. She shouldn't be there and Embry needed to be careful. Jacob hugged Bella their first meeting afterwards, but no one else was as strong as him. He wasn't thinking that out of cockiness. It was just the truth. Jacob smelled the pungent odor of burning leeches and Bella's eyes widened as she observed in the strange purple smoke rising in the air around her.

Jacob tried to tell her to get Emily and go back to the squad car.

 _Bells. You and Emily, turn back. I need to phase to help S_ _e_ _th and Leah with this injured girls. Bells…_

Too late. Emily made it to Embry and he didn't hesitate from opening his arms to the woman he loved. Jacob relaxed. Embry wasn't going to hurt her. Jake wasn't even repulsed by the mushy display they acted out in front of the pack. Finally, his brother stopped making an ass of himself and let Emily take a breath.

Sam approached and when Emily's feet were firmly planted on the ground, she wanted to know where her cousin was.

"Helping the Alpha. Seems like that's going to be her top priority now." Sam needed to lose the attitude.

Emily and Bella congratulated the pack. Emily was close to Sam, Emily and their kids. She reached out to give Sam a pat on the arm and told him his sons were fine.

Sam said, "Thanks, Em. Lee and I appreciate you looking out for them." He wished he could shout no. It was like Jacob saw it happen before it actually happened. Sam looked straight at Emily and fell to the earth.

And Jacob's mind exploded with everyone's emotions because Bella felt it and he felt Bells... always.

Nothing would ever be the same for any of them ever again.

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Please don't hate, appreciate I update. LOL! I wanted this to only be a short sexy story about a handyman. What can I say other than I like emotionally complicated stories. What just happened? Hiding for now, but I'll be back.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**~Sensing some of you were shook last update. Sorry for the delay, but here's a look into the aftermath. I confess it's not exactly smooth sailing, but I threw some curve balls as always.**_

Chapter 19

Bella had to squeeze her own head to stop the noises. She was smothered by screaming, sorrow, confusion and something else that didn't make sense to her rational mind. Charlie grabbed her when she wobbled on the brink of fainting.

"What's happening?"

She caught her breath before speaking, "I'm not sure."

Bella's vision blurred for a moment, but now she saw clearly. Emily held her chest in anguish. Sam got up off the ground and Embry went on the defensive. "Did you say something to her? Back the fuck up. What are you trying to do, Sam?"

Embry touched Emily's shoulder and tried to pull her closer, but Sam slapped his hand away.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Don't touch her."

"That bitch vamp obviously knocked a screw loose. Maybe you need to go back to Sue's as soon as fucking possible and get checked out. You've got one helluva nerve telling me I can't touch my own wife."

Wife.

Charlie whispered to Bella, "I thought Billie said they're engaged." Bella's overactive mind spun again.

Embry looked at Emily then at Sam. Bella never prided herself on understanding people, but she was ultra intuitive now. She sensed many things she didn't know how to comprehend.

"You two are married, aren't you? You have been for some time now."

Embry reached for Emily again, but his wife was the one to recoil. She was being ripped apart inside. Bella knew because Jacob had a long talk with her, but he hadn't told the pack. She could tell by all their stunned expressions. Most of the guys had caught up and formed a circle around the altercation.

Quil pulled Embry's arm, "Jacob wouldn't want us this close to the ladies. Chill out, bro."

Paul tugged on Sam, "Your lady is coming back. You too, man. Back up."

Sam jerked away from Paul. He looked like he could punch him any second and Paul didn't do anything. Collin had matured over the course of a couple of days. He was the one to suggest they help out Jake who just appeared in the clearing. Charlie had to go back to the road to fill in the ambulance team.

Sam furthered confused the guys, "Don't say anything."

Jared chimed in, "Say anything about what? I don't even know what's happening."

Bella wrapped her arm around Emily. "Come on. Let's go wait in Dad's cruiser."

"It hurts."

"I know. We'll talk but not out here."

"I can't leave him. Why?"

"Emily, please."

Sam looked at Emily and then back behind him to his approaching wife. Bella kept tugging a resistant Emily the entire way to the car. She opened the door and practically had to pull her inside.

"What's happening? I hurt inside like someone's tearing out my insides. Embry. I need to go back to him. That was so weird and he must think he upset me. It wasn't him, but Sam. Sam's my friend. We're family, but..." Emily cried. "Oh God! Leah! This is wrong."

So wrong and Emily didn't even understand the half of it. "No, not now. Jake wants us here not close to the pack."

Emily cried harder. "I don't like feeling like this. It's like so much anxiety flooding me, I'm shaking. Sam was always like a big brother. It was just weird for a minute." She dropped her head in her lap and took long deep breaths. "But actually, it still is. Bella, help me."

"I'm trying, but you need to calm down. The pack has enough going on. We can't add to their stress."

"I love my husband. I'm so sorry about what we did to Jacob. He's a good man and he'll always be special to me even if doesn't want to hear that. I'm so glad he has you now."

Bella realized Emily was confused, but she'd had enough of her whining. "Yes, I'm sure it helps with your guilty conscience, but I'm just going to come out and say this. You can't hurt another family. No one is going to stand for that, Emily."

"I won't. I'm not. Sam was emotional. I don't know why I felt it so strongly."

"I do."

Bella decided to tell Emily what she knew. It was the only way. Levi and his true love changed the course of the inevitable. That was all there was to it. Sam needed to go back and look into his wife's eyes and jolt himself back into reality. Emily needed to snap out of it as well. She said Sam was like a brother and Embry was her husband. Damn those two and their actions that complicated everyone's lives repeatedly. Maybe the marriage thing would help now that she thought about it more.

After the longest half hour of Bella's life, Emily finally understood somewhat. "You mean I'm bound to Sam now? I can't be. I don't want to be. He's like a brother. I love my cousin. Embry is my whole world. The spirits are wrong."

"Yes, keep saying that. You still have free will, Emily. I truly believe that and now that you've admitted you and Embry actually are married, I believe your will is what's truly important not an imprint. This is a cosmic mix-up but you can fix it, so can Sam."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Crap. Bella wasn't thinking when they sat in the back and slammed the doors. They couldn't open them. She scanned the back to see if there was something Emily could hurl into.

Jacob saved them both. He opened up and Bella gave him a quick warning to move. Emily hung her head out and emptied her stomach contents on the ground beside her father's cruiser.

Jake found some water in the front seat and gave it to Emily. "You alright?" She nodded. "I have to speak to Bells. Keep the door cracked."

Bella walked around the back. She saw Seth climbing behind a stretcher into an ambulance.

"What's that about? Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so. Seth imprinted on her."

"Another one? Oh my God! I didn't think this was going to happen, Jacob. You do realize about Sam, right?"

"Yes, I felt it, but it's even more complicated."

"It can't be more complicated. Emily and Embry are married. Sam and Leah are married with children. This is a giant screw up."

"So I heard, but get this? Sam was trying to get himself together when Leah arrived. She grabbed him by the shoulders and told him to calm the fuck down. Then it happened."

"What happened? Sam broke the imprint, I hope."

"Not exactly, but Leah imprinted on Sam. I've never seen anything like it. Now Embry knows the whole story; they all do. The guys are pissed at me and Levi. Leah's back and forth from wanting to fight Sam, then she wants to fight _for_ Sam. Embry and Sam came to blows and then Leah attacked Emb for touching Sam. Charlie said he was getting you two the hell away from here as soon as he finished with the sheriff's department briefing. They're already calling it a wild animal attack. Everyone assumes bears."

"Holy shit, Jake. I've been sitting here for thirty minutes with Emily. It sounds like the whole damn world is about to implode. How could all that happen in that short amount of time?"

"No idea."

"I'm afraid."

"Honey, it's going to be a little nuts for a few hours, but I calmed them down. They're all under an order not to speak. We did it though. We know how to take them out. Sadie will be in your arms before you know it." Jacob pulled Bella against him and kissed her forehead. They both whispered their love. Charlie arrived and asked if they were all going back to Sue's.

"I'm sending Leah to the hospital to get her away from Sam and check on Seth. I think Quil and Jared are going with her. I need to sort out the rest, but Paul, Brady and Collin are definitely going to Sue's so yeah, take them there."

Emily knocked on the window even though she wasn't locked inside. Bella opened the door all the way in case she was going to be sick again. "Bella, I need you."

"Gotta go, Jake. I calm her down."

"Fine. Sorry you're in this position."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's my job now and I'm kinda good at it."

As soon as they were sure Emily wasn't going to vomit again, Charlie started driving back to the reservation. Emily made another shocking revelation. "I think maybe I should go to the hospital too. I don't feel so good."

"Sue can check you out. It's probably the separation."

"From who?"

Bella couldn't answer her. She looked over to try to reassure Emily again, but Bella noticed her holding her belly. Emily's eyes connected with Bella's and her head started moving side to side.

"Seriously?"

"He doesn't know yet."

Bella's head throbbed. "Well, he's going to now. They all will."

* * *

Jacob's embrace was the only thing holding her together at the moment. He had slipped under the sheet with her a few minutes before. It was the first time she was staying over at his place. She wished the night had gone differently, and she was in his bed for different reasons that had nothing to do with safety, vampires or wolves.

"I'm awake."

"Sorry. I was trying to be quiet."

"It doesn't matter. I've been here for three hours. I can't stop thinking about it and forgive me for sounding like a bitch, but what the fuck, Jacob? What's all this mean for my daughter? I needed them to come together. Now everyone is fighting and losing their damn minds."

"Bells."

Bella rolled over to face him. "No, don't Bells me. Even you lost it. I need you holding this group together, but you attacked Paul without thought."

"How the fuck did I know my sister was coming down for a visit? She never calls ahead or I would have told her it wasn't a good time."

"Well, it was the right time for Rachel and Paul."

"They had a history. It didn't end well. She hated him. He's a piece of shit with women. I've always said so even though he was my friend. Of course I lost it for a minute. Rachel shouldn't have been here."

"Well, I bet they're off screwing like animals now. That's what the imprint does. It changes a person's entire focus. Emily struggled with irrational worry over her cousin's husband more than her own. Paul was so worried about not getting any while he was bound to this duty. I bet he's happy now. Rachel changed her tune before she left with him."

"Dammit. You just had to plant the visual in my mind. I finally calmed down."

Bella thought at first she should be imprinted to Jacob. Now she wished she had never heard of it and even more, she wished it didn't exist. "This sucks ass."

"Sucks ass? I've never heard you say something like that."

"Well I've spent too many hours with Quil tonight. And what's with him constantly rubbing his stomach? It's almost pornographic."

Jacob told her Quil was always self-conscious about his gut. "Now he has an eight-pack with no effort. He's a bit excited."

"He told me it was a twelve pack. Is that even possible? It's a bad situation when the two drug pushers make the most sense of the whole group. At least, Brady and Collin had changes for the better."

"Quil's an idiot, but you're right about the younger ones. They all came around. But hey, look at me." Jacob tilted her face up. "Quil might be a bit much, but he's a damn fine wolf. They all are. The imprints tossed us all on our asses, but Levi's helping. He had a long discussion with Sam and Leah. They went home to their sons and they seemed okay for once since it happened. Her pull to him is pulling him away from Emily. I saw it. The fact Embry's baby resides inside her broke another cord. Even Seth admitted it's not actual love at first, but I honestly think he will leave Jana."

"I'm glad Emily and Embry's baby is okay. Sue found a heartbeat. How do you feel about all that?"

"I'm okay. They're a part of this pack, but their relationship no longer has an emotional hold over me. You're all I see."

"I need my daughter."

"And we will get her. I'm just thinking pushing back the attack a couple more days so everyone has time to settle down. Seth doesn't want to leave Bree, but the doctor is hopeful since we got there in time."

"No."

"No, what?"

"We can't wait. It happens tomorrow. That was the plan."

"Bells."

"I mean it, Jacob. Sadie can't wait another day. Don't ask how I know, but I know." She wasn't talking emotional just matter of fact.

"We wait. I think it's necessary."

"No, we act now. No more waiting. Order them not to think about the imprints and I'll protect everyone anyway I can."

"Excuse me?"

"My shield. Rose Cullen says I can shield. I will shield the pack. Old Quil taught me a few more things."

"Shielding us from the reservation is a stretch, honey. We're strong. I keep telling you, but you need to have faith."

"I do, but I'm not staying here. I'll be there as well, so like I said, I will shield all of you."

Jacob sat up in the bed. "Hell no. You aren't going anywhere near that den of demons. I forbid it."

Bella sat up as well. "How dare you speak to me that way? You are their alpha not mine. This is my life, my flesh and blood. She needs to feel me. I have to be there."

"No. You're staying here with Seth. It's already decided."

"Seth is going. He wants to be there. I talked to him when he came home to eat dinner."

"Stop going behind my back with the guys."

"Stop ordering me. I thought we were partners. I have a plan, but I'm too fucking tired and irritable to explain it all tonight. First thing in the morning, I'll tell you how it's going to work so roll over, shut up and let me sleep."

Jacob tried to touch her, but Bella pulled away. She pushed away as far as she could get without falling into the crack by the wall. Jacob was beyond stressed. She knew that, but so was she. So was everyone. Bella had to get to Sadie. The pack needed Bella even if they couldn't admit it, and for the first time since the truth was revealed, she wasn't afraid of damn vampires. Bella drew from strength she didn't realize she possessed.

"Bella, goddammit! Stop scooting away from me. I need to touch you or I'm never getting to sleep and it'd be nice to get more than a fucking hour of rest. Fine. Tomorrow I'll listen to your plan. That doesn't mean it's a done deal, but quit distancing yourself when I need you more than ever. I love you, honey."

Bella wiggled her body backwards until she met with his solid form. She didn't say anything. She reached for him and his arm snaked around her waist. Bella covered his hand with hers. "Love you too. I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind."

Jacob's hand drifted lower. Her rubbed her stomach, but stopped just above her underwear. Good for him because Bella wasn't feeling the least bit sexy after their heated exchange. Last word from his mouth before they gave into sleep was, "neither will I."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Yikes! Count the wolves. That's a bunch of imprints. LOL! Plot twists galore. I'm writing my life away, dear readers. I have another original story to be published soon and this one is winding down. Thanks to all that have read The Price of Penny. Until next time...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**~ A/N Happy Monday! It's an update. Sorry for the delays, but I've just about completed this story. I should be faster getting the chapters out to you.**_

Chapter 20

Leah and Bella studied the plans over coffee. Despite the massive confusion from the imprints, Leah arrived first with a smile on her face. She told Bella Sam was struggling, but he swore his love for her and their family hadn't diminished. Leah had loved Sam since Jr. High. She said the love grew naturally and healthy. Now she also knew what it felt like imprinting and she was hurt deeply thinking that Sam felt these intense feelings about her cousin and not her. It was a double-edged sword.

"I want to strip him and fuck him with no end in sight, but what if he only wants that with Emily now? On the other hand, I'd like to kick his ass for not being strong enough to fight it off once and for all."

Bella spoke frankly with Leah, "Well, did you?"

"Yes. So far, only the fucking. The ass kicking might come later today. I thought the intimacy would help. He swears what's happening with Emily is not like my description of my current state. He just feels ultra protective of her, but also possessive and that scares him. He also said, no matter what pull the wolf has to Emily, scenting Embry on her deters him from wanting more. He has to channel the imprint into friendship/family only. He swears he's strong enough after communing with Levi. I trust him, but there are internal battles raging inside us. Sadie has to come first. Being around you, Bella. It helps. I'm speaking for all the guys. We feel you."

"Thanks. That means a lot. I feel you guys too and I want everyone to be safe and happy. Do you trust Emily? She seems weak and given her history, I can't say I'm sure. The funny thing is I like her. I truly care about her, but she needs to fight as hard as Sam. I made myself forgive her for Jacob's pain. In a way, I owe her for the indiscretion."

"I shouldn't trust her. She blew my damn mind with Jake and Embry. I knew her better than anyone, but I didn't know what was happening. Also, I did not know they were married or that she's been hiding a baby from everyone for weeks. That's concerning. I'm not blind and I'm not dumb, but I love her too. We all have developed a new normal."

"Yes, normal. It's so remote now."

Bella asked for Leah to back her up at the big pack meeting and she admitted Jacob's orders were going to be a problem, but she swore allegiance to the alpha queen.

* * *

"Okay, everybody gather round and look at our options."

"Whoa! Bella's so dominant. Lucky, Jake."

"Quil, shut up and rub your abs again. Bells, you're not going. You can put the reconnaissance away."

"Let her speak, Black." Leah was her only advocate at the moment.

"Stop cutting me off, Jacob. Listen to me for a second. You keep asking me to trust you. Well, I'm asking you to do the same." Bella spread her blown up maps out on the counter and the pack gathered round.

"What's all this?"

"This is the Cullen's house, but this structure roughly half mile away is empty. I wasn't talking about storming the Cullen's house with the pack. I'll go here. I believe my shield will work from this distance. Old Quil and I have done our own training this week. He has seen the future and we are all safe and sound, Sadie included."

"Bells, I'm not risking you over some old man's dreams. He is seeing what he wants. That's what we all want, but the future isn't guaranteed."

"I know, but you guys need every advantage possible after the past day. Sam and Embry can't even look at each other without growling. You keep rolling your eyes over Paul's smirk. Everyone is too emotional, Jake."

Brady spoke up. He was so kind and respectful after the shift. "No disrespect Bella, but you'll blow our covers. The leeches will smell you before us."

"Not if we cover her scent."

"How?"

"I stay with her, never leave Bella's side, Black. I'll be in the abandoned house which means I have to sit out the fight, but any sign of trouble, we bolt."

"Bella can't outrun a vampire."

Sam was also arguing and siding with Jacob. "No Leah. She'll be the intended target and they'll go after you first to eliminate her protection."

"Sam, stop trying to baby me. Trust me like Jacob is about to trust Bella."

"I didn't say that. Bella can't go."

"Why not? I have a good plan. Leah and I have worked this out. She's the fastest so I don't have to outrun anything. She does. I'm going to practice climbing on Leah's wolf." The entire room erupted in laughter from the males. Bella was pissed. She yelled. "Shut up, idiots!" That muted their amusement about Bella wolf back riding. "It will work. You all need me. I'm aware how much I need all of you as well. Sadie needs me to be there."

Jacob was not easily convinced. Bella was tired of the round and round argument. "I agree, you are experiencing new powers we haven't begun to understand, but there hasn't been enough time to perfect them. I will assure Sadie I'm your friend and get her to you as soon as possible. My decision stands. Seth stays here with you, everyone else is going and we wait one more day."

"No!" The room silenced again in response to Bella's defiance.

Jacob motioned for Bella to head outdoors. He wanted to speak to her in private. She thought about it, but when the inner conflicts of the pack started up again, she stood her ground.

Bella was pissed her voice wasn't being heard. Jacob insisted she was the stubborn one. Well, this alpha wolf thing had gone straight to his head. Sam was on Jake's side. Quil couldn't get over Bella's sleuth work; he was studying her diagrams. Embry popped off to Sam about not looking at Emily. Those two couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Of course, Emily was crying again and both Embry and Sam made a move to comfort her.

Leah snapped that time. "Uley, you are my everything, but don't. She has a man already, all legal and shit. I will hurt you in front of this entire room if you forget your place."

Jacob roared for everyone to shut up and go to their respective corners. He ordered all new imprints to stay away from each other. Bella grabbed Leah and Emily each by the hand and took them to the couch.

The room echoed silence and this time it lingered. Bella wasn't under that ordered so she asked again. "Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Because I have my reasons, too many to name."

Rachel asked her brother why Paul wasn't allowed next to her since they were not one of the complicated imprints. He grimaced like it was painful to hear that fact again. All imprints were complicated. Bella and Jacob felt the same way.

"Jake, let them speak. I want to know what their feeling. Perhaps, if each one of you talks about what you're experiencing, we can clear the air and then you can get your focus back."

Jacob said, "Okay. Bells has a good idea. No interruptions. Let's hash this out."

Paul raised his hand first. "Imagine that. I just volunteered for something, but I have to get this out. I have been a fuckup since I was a teen. I thought one woman could never satisfy me and that why I always had to move onto the next conquest. I could never be fulfilled. You guys all know, I'm a good friend if I want to be, but I didn't do relationships." He looked at Rachel, "and now a relationship sounds right. I swear to you, Black and everyone else in here. I will be true to Rachel. This is where I'm supposed to be and I'm glad the wolf showed me or I'd wasted my whole life and ended up alone and pathetic like my old man."

Rachel wiped the tears off her cheeks, "Awe, honey, that's beautiful. I love you."

Bella agreed. That part of imprinting sounded beautiful.

"Seth?"

"Well, at first it was so scary, but also a rush. I still had feelings for Jana, but concern for Bree overshadowed them. I stayed all night with her at the hospital. She woke up and she's talking now. Those dead people were friends from high school and she's shattered knowing they died. Her memory is fuzzy, but she said they were celebrating graduation and starting college soon. She keeps thanking me for saving her and says my voice held her to this earth. I can't say for sure it's like Paul and Rachel, that it's love, but I didn't experience this level of connection with any other girlfriend. I feel bad for Jana. I did my best to explain my absence from school and her life. She thinks we have a huge family drama thing going on. Kinda true. I don't know what will happen, but I feel like my mind can only focus on the pack and Bree."

Leah said she wanted to go next. "Sam is still my Sam, but I feel extra buzzed on him. We're different. We loved each other already. I won't let go of the life we built. I can't."

"Lee. I would never ask you to let go. I feel ripped. I hate it. I want to release it. Emily is like a sister, but there's other stuff there. I can't vocalize it."

"Can't or won't. You crave my wife like all these others and it's sick. You're a husband and a father. I always knew you were weak Sam Uley."

Sam growled. He took a step across the room and Jacob warned him. "Sam..."

"How dare you say that to me when everyone in this room knows you have no honor. You stole your brother's girlfriend. You disrespected Emily as well."

"Hold on a damn minute, Sam. Don't let the imprint blind you. We've discussed this and we were both disappointed in Emily. She's no innocent victim. Not then. Not now. And for the last time, stop crying! Tell Sam to fuck off. Speak up for yourself, cuz."

Emily's hand went limp in Bella's. Secretly, Bella wondered why the hell Emily had the magic touch to twist almost half the men in the room in knots at one time or another. She cut her eyes to Jacob. He looked distressed, but when he locked eyes with her, his demeanor relaxed.

It was time.

Bella concentrated. She blocked out all the voices and she concentrated. Jacob had to witness it firsthand to believe her. She heard distant screams and shouts, a few curse words, but the one phrase stuck out from more than one person, "It's gone. I can't feel the imprint!"

She did it and then the world went dark.

* * *

His familiar touch woke her. Jacob brushed her hair from her cheek. "Bells."

"Where am I?"

"In the examination room. You passed out."

"Oh yeah, it's draining to shield. Now I remember but I did it, didn't I. I projected."

"Yes. Way to go Bells. You showed me up."

"Was it permanent?"

"Not exactly. When you passed out, the imprints returned."

"I need more practice, but I can block the weirdo Edward. I'm sure of it and he's our biggest threat if he reads everyone's mind. Rose said Alice's has visions. So do I now, so I'm not afraid of her. I'm not sure about the rest, but I'll block everything. Do you trust me now?"

Bella tried to sit up, but felt woozy and fell back to the pillow, "Simmer down, mighty supernatural slayer. You're not scared of anything anymore. I get it. Confidence is important but you're wiped out from five minutes of mind-controlling the pack. I have no idea how long it's going to take to rip apart the Cullens. Those three in the woods took a good hour."

Jacob wasn't nearly as defiant as he'd been earlier. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I'll make you a deal. You stay in bed, rest up. Sue's going to bring you some food soon and Levi and I are going to strategize with the pack. I've got some contingency plans to sort out, but if we can all get to that abandoned house unnoticed, then I might agree it's a safe distance."

"It is."

"Whatever you say, know-it-all. You promise to listen and cooperate if I compromise?"

Bella struggled to get off the flat exam table until he helped her sit up. She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. He gave her a sweet kiss. She missed their goodnight kisses from the night before because of their argument.

Jacob told her she was a stubborn ass, but amazing. Bella extended her hand. He smirked before shaking it. "Partners?"

"Yeah, Bells. We're partners."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **I know, it's a bit short, but it's the right place to break. Opinions: Should Bella go or does she needs to keep her ass on the reservation? The imprints might bug some readers, but I like exploring complicated issues. It's been fun to think of alternative circumstances and unique solutions. Hang on. If you have read me before, I like HEA.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Chapter 21

Bella assured the guys she was fine. Shielding those imprints was all-consuming, but this protective block she used to stave off vampire powers was doable. The first phase of the invasion was about to begin. Charlie was in a nearby location waiting to whisk Bella away if Leah had to flee with her. They'd even come up with a full-proof protection plan for Bella and Charlie since any vampire could outrun his cruiser. He had a friend that worked at a local news station. She was on stand by for a quote-unquote huge story. Jacob assumed if cameras and reporters flooded the spot Charlie designated to meet his daughter, it was less likely the vamps would risk exposure to the media.

The second the last man was out the door, Leah told Bella to back up. She was going to stay phased so she was in communication with the pack. Everyone had their assignments and their intended targets. Bella asked for mercy for Rose if possible. Jacob wouldn't promise it, but said he realized without Rose's confession they'd be completely in the dark about what they were going to be up against. She was partially responsible for unlocking Bella's full potential by telling her how valuable she was to Carlisle.

Ten wolves against seven vampires unless Rose was an ally. Hopefully, Carlisle didn't have any other surprise companions. Bella wobbled when she felt Jacob's adrenaline rise. They were charging. The pack would go into the Cullen's anyway possible. Leah whimpered and Bella backed against the wall. She slid down until her butt landed on the floor. She covered her head with her hands and concentrated. The coven knew they were under attack and the war was on. The only option was victory or Bella would forever lose her daughter. Some of the guys knew full well they might not make it out alive, but they all swore an oath to Bella.

She tried to commune with her daughter but projecting the shield made it impossible. Bella hoped she wasn't scared more than she must be already after a long separation from her mother. She wasn't communicating with her at all and she had no idea how bad Sadie's illness had worsened. Leah paced as much as she could in the empty living room. Bella had lost touch with Jacob's mind link. She had no idea what was going one, but Leah's distress tripled her worry.

Leah's wolf growled. She backed up and planted herself in front of Bella. At first, she was confused, but Rose Cullen appeared from the hallway.

"Calm down, Leah. It's Rose. What's happening?"

"Get her out of here, mongrel. They're coming. They know she's here."

Leah snapped and made menacing noises at Rose who promised to aid their escape. Bella put her hand on the wolf. She's practiced climbing on and finally had a system without falling on her ass.

They didn't get that far. Alice Cullen arrived and all hell broke loose in that abandoned house.

Rose and Leah each took a corner of the room to try to anticipate Alice's next move. "Oh, silly human Bella. You never were too bright. You brought a puppy to play. You might have done something to my visions, but I still figured out where you were."

"Where's the pack? Leah signal them. You should run now Alice even though it's too late. They'll hunt you down and rip you to shreds for all the torture and torment you put me and my daughter through."

"Will they now?" Alice had a sinister laugh. "They're being annihilated. It's a furry bloodbath over there." Bella felt her shield breaking. She couldn't keep it up. Jacob was right. It was too long and she was weary. Her fear spiked with Alice making threats and she wasn't has tough as she had convinced Jacob earlier.

"Get out of here, you whacked out, bitch. It's two against one and Emmett's on my side as soon as he gets Sadie, we're all out of here. It's over. Bella knows everything. The plan failed."

"Because of you, Rose. You screwed up our plans, and you will be punished. Carlisle told me and Jasper to handle it. Emmett's not coming. Sadie is secured, but not with a pack of smelly dogs. Esme has her."

"Bella, don't listen to her. She plays games. She's a loony. She was in an asylum when she was changed, crazy as a human and psychotic as an immortal."

Bella didn't know what to believe. She wanted to silence Alice's voice. Rose and Leah needed to end her. They could do it, at least she hoped so, but Alice announced her lover's approach.

"In here, Jazz. Did you take care of him?" Alice clapped her hands wildly, "Oh goodie, play fetch, doggy."

A strange round object thudded across the floor. It rolled until it came to a stop directly in front of Bella. That's when she saw what it truly was. It wasn't some odd looking ball. There was hair and pale white cracked skin over human-like features. The one called Jasper had tossed a detached head onto the carpet.

Bella shrieked at the horror. Those cold dead eyes were wide open. It was a horrific sight. Bella's screams were nothing compared to Rose's. It was her mate. The one she said was rescuing Sadie. What did that mean for her daughter? Rose was overcome with her grief. Alice and Jasper didn't hesitate. They were coming for Bella. The plan was in shambles. There was no way to escape with Leah. She was up against two powerful vampires and Bella's was backed into a solid wall with no way out. Her body and mind were decimated from the turmoil. She couldn't summon Jacob with their mind link no matter how hard she tried to resume the connection. She started to have a panic attack not feeling Jacob. What happened to him?

Leah wasn't going down without a fight. Bella was shocked how volatile the wolf was. She cowered in the corner hoping to miss the clash of claws, teeth and power these supernatural beings possessed. Rose snapped out of it and stood up. She fought side by side with Leah. The noises and sheer brutality were unbearable. Bella closed her eyes and prayed. It was all she could do despite her insistence she was valuable to this mission. The minutes felt like hours. If this was the end, she could only hope Jacob found her on the other side and that they wouldn't be separated for eternity.

Bella attempted her shield again and she realized she had one last bit of strength. _Shield them, protect them._ Hopefully, it wasn't too little, too late.

* * *

 _Bella was in a meadow with flowers all around her as far as the eye could see. The soft blades of grass between her toes tickled. Sunbeams reflected off billowy clouds and warmed her cheeks. A row of beautiful Quileute men walked in unison toward her. A few of them had their beloveds next to them. Charlie was pushing Billy Black up a small hill complaining he needed to lose some weight while Sue held onto his back pocket._

 _She felt her lips turn up because of the joy that overwhelmed her. This was serenity, happiness and love. They were all there. No one was hurting or upset. Her pack was living life and the only thing missing was Jacob and Sadie. Bella called their names. She waited anxiously. Minutes passed before the sound of sweet laughter filled the air. The children were bringing up the rear. Sam and Leah's sons ran to their parents. Sadie tripped trying to catch up and Jacob appeared behind her. He swooped her up and brought her to his shoulders. Both Jacob and Sadie waved. Her whole world was in that scene, but then it all vanished and Bella was cold and alone. It was dark and the air was cloying to the point it choked her._

* * *

Bella coughed and gagged. She was surely choking on her own death. That was her last glimpse of life, the life she wanted, but it was stolen from them.

"Bells... wake up honey. I'm here. We're here."

 **Or was it?**

Bella's eyes squinted. The influx of bright light was too much at first. Her eyes pinched closed to fight off the burn. The air choked her again and she coughed in response. What happened to them?

A warm hand on her cheek finally made her realize she was awake and not in some type of dream state or dead. "Jacob."

"There you are. Relax, honey. Take a few deep breaths. Sue's on the way. We'll get you checked out. Leah thinks you hit your head."

Bella opened her eyes all the way this time. "No, I don't think so. It was overwhelming- the fight, Alice, the shield. I don't know..." Bella took two deep breaths. "Oh. My. God! Sadie. Jacob, where's Sadie? They took her away again?"

Jacob grasped Bella's hand in his. He squeezed her fingers and she anticipated the worst news possible. But before she could ask again, he placed her hand on something soft and fleecy.

 _Sadie._

She was sound asleep wrapped in a fluffy purple blanket. Her tears ran a race down her cheeks. After all those months, her baby was back with her. Jacob carefully lifted Sadie and put her in her mother's lap. Bella rocked gently like she used to when Sadie was an infant. She was so pale and still.

"Is she okay? We have to get to a hospital. Sadie, sweetie. It's Mommy."

Sadie coughed slightly and blinked her eyes a few times. "Mommy. I dreamed you."

"Me too. I dreamed you a million times, but I'm here. I've got you and I'm never letting you go."

"I'm tired."

"Rest. It's okay. It's nighttime. Rest as long as you want, but you're safe. I promise, Sadie. You are safe and sound."

Sadie nestled closer to Bella and she glanced up at the man that made this reunion possible. Jacob looked better than ever to her. She had a hard time believing he'd just been to war for them. "Thank you."

"Anything for you and Sadie, honey. I wasn't about to let you down."

Bella craned her neck in all directions so she could survey the damage. Leah and Rose practically wrecked the house. Sam was wrapped around Leah. Her body was covered up but Bella saw dried blood across her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

Sam spoke for her. "She will be. She's healing fast."

"Thank you, Leah. You saved my life."

Leah tried to speak but her voice was weak. "She helped." Bella saw Rose flanked by Embry, Quil and Paul. Jacob kept his promise. She needed to remind them all.

"It's okay. Rose helped. She went to battle against her own family for us and she lost plenty in the process." Bella remembered the horror when Rose realized her mate was destroyed. She could have given up that second, but she didn't. If she hadn't led the charge against Jasper and Alice, Bella knew the outcome would have been different. Rose channeled her rage for all that had been taken from her.

Rose could possibly be the saddest soul Bella had ever encountered. She could only see torment and regret etched over her face."They're being cordial, Bella. It's okay. Their nature prevents them from fully trusting me."

"Tell me everything. You got all of them?"

"The threat has been removed, but we don't have to go over all the details. Save your strength. Charlie should be here any minute with Sue. We'll get you, Sadie and the injured checked out and then we will head back to the res for much needed rest and recuperation."

"Tell me everyone's okay. I need to know."

Jacob said Leah got the worst injuries. Bella had already spoken with her so that helped ease her worries. Collin was sure he broke his arm and several of them had cuts and bruises that were all healing.

She had to know one more detail. "What is that God awful smell?"

Paul Lahote answered that question. "Dead leeches. Lots of 'em." The smoke was surely nasty. Bella didn't know what vampires smelled like to the pack until they were on fire.

Quil mumbled one thing that was odd even though he was always saying odd things. "Yeah, but one's missing. Son of a bitch."

Jake snapped at him, "Quil. Shut up."

Jacob slid down next to Bella and Sadie. She felt such relief her family was complete and reunited finally. There was never a doubt Jacob would be the father she always wished her daughter could have. The only thing off was Quil's remark and that she felt tension in Jacob's touch.

"Someone escaped, didn't they?"

"Bells, shhh, rest. You were out for a while. Just rest. Be still and trust me. It's all going to be fine in the end."

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this story.**_

 _ **Predictions on who escaped. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. We are winding down, but there's a few more excitements and surprises left. The story will definitely be completed. I'm almost there. I promise.**_

.

.

 _ ****Original author news****_

 _ **My second book, Harmony is available for pre-order at a special .99 price on Amazon. It will go Live May 2nd! If you want to keep up with TC Rybicki, please follow on social media, like FB, Twitter or IG.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**~ See. I didn't make you wait too long. LOL! Thanks to everyone for following and supporting this story. It's been a wild ride. This is a big chapter. There's a little bit of everything inside including a little something-something I've been depriving you all of because of drama. I'll catch you at the end.**_

Chapter 22

"Get him! Show no mercy. He deserves it for what he did to me."

Bella covered her mouth watching the battle on her front lawn. She was laughing so hard she cried. Sadie had Jacob on the ground pelting him with all that was left in her water gun. He'd just sneaked attacked Bella and she was officially declared out. The pack had come over for a full day of summer fun in the sun for a celebration. It was officially the first night back at the farmhouse. Quil had located every water gun sold in two cities for a round of good clean fun. This type of war was more Bella's speed.

Life was a new normal and it felt so right.

Bree clapped from the porch swing for Seth. She was the only one that had to sit out the fun. Her fractures were still healing, but her heart was doing much better because of Seth. Bella truly liked her. The ancients got this one right. Of all the imprints, theirs felt the most natural. The rest of them found a way to coexist. Sam and Embry declared a truce. Sam was true to his word. He was channeling the imprint into a sisterly bond. Finding Leah and Bella unconscious that dreadful night jolted him from that place of uncertainty where he'd been stuck. Sam thought he lost his wife for a second and he realized just how much Leah meant to him. That bond was stronger than the imprint according to him.

They all went to Sue's that night. It was an ordeal and everyone needed attention, rest and healing. Sadie's illness quickly faded with Sue's intervention. She was surrounded by a loving pack that adored her from first glance. The vampires made her sick. Her mother's love brought her back with little memory of what had occurred. There would be no lasting scars for her child. Bella was grateful for that, but other things weighed heavily on her mind since the rescue mission.

Bella thought back to that night when she could have lost everything. This event on the lawn was her premonition when she thought she was dying. It was her last vision, perhaps. The powers were fading. Old Quil said he lacked his renewed abilities as well. They weren't needed anymore, but Jacob still worried.

 **Edward.**

He'd been the one to escape and there hadn't been a sign of him in these two weeks. Jacob finally agreed Bella could take Sadie home, but they would have round-the-clock protection. He was having fun at the moment, but he'd been vigilant in the hunt for the one that got away.

Now they all knew just how lethal Edward cold be. The pack agreed he was cold-hearted even for a cold one. Bella wished she could say Rose survived. She did initially, but there was a different outcome for their one and only ally. They all took turns thanking her. Jacob was trying to decide what to do with her. He didn't want her to stick around for obvious reasons, but he grilled her a bit for any information that might lead them to Edward. She swore she didn't know where to start, and was stunned how they described the final minutes of the fight.

Her last words chilled Bella, "Is Emmett in that burning pile?"

Jacob was honest with her, "Yes, the guys brought him out a few minutes ago. We're torching the house too, as soon as Charlie gets Bells and Sadie out of here. It's best we erase any trace."

"He was my only chance at love and a tolerable life in this existence. I thought Carlisle had him brainwashed, but in the end he believed in me. I swear he was risking it all to save Sadie."

Bella reached out and placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "We believe you, Rose. Emmett's sacrifice meant something. The struggle and delay made it so the guys found Sadie before they took her away. We are indebted to the both of you. He did not die in vain." There was a moment of silence. Bella looked at Rose with the reflection of an indigo fire blazing in the distance. She was an ethereal beauty, so painfully tragic, but something good about her despite her nature. "Where will you go, Rose?"

"With Emmett." They barely had a second to process her reply. She streaked across the grass and plunged herself onto the burning pile of the Cullen coven.

Bella screamed. Paul and Seth whisked her away from the horror. The guys had to act fast to ensure the death was quick and final. She didn't want to see that. Rose went where she wanted, but Bella still grieved. In another life, they might have all been friends, but that wasn't Rose's destiny.

* * *

Quil announced he wanted to eat again. Sadie claimed the ultimate victory when she subdued the alpha. The game was over, but the fun continued until late evening. Once Sadie yawned, Jacob made bold statements about kicking everyone else out. He wanted to be alone with Bella and that sounded like heaven to her. Bella told them all goodbye while Jacob double checked the patrol schedule. He was obsessive about it. Bella filled the water bowl out back.

She leaned over and held that giant wolf face in her hands. She kissed him between the eyes. "You make them behave, Levi or Jake will be in a rotten mood. We don't need any interruptions, we've been deprived of our rest and other stuff lately." Her sweet wolf protector whined and yipped. Levi connected with Bella in a special way. "Love you. I'll make big breakfast in the morning." Levi howled, "Of course you get first dibs. I'm always looking out for you."

Jacob met her back in the living room. "Guys are good, no sign of creepo."

"He won't come back. He escaped."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure. He's obsessed with you."

Jacob told Bella the full story when she was certain of Sadie's healing. It was Edward that sacrificed Carlisle. He begged his son for aid and Jacob had to think quick since he was the one determined to rip the vile doctor apart for all he'd done to Bella, but two against one would be a challenge. The others were struggling with Esme before she got to Sadie.

Edward said something none of them would forget. "Told you I'd win her in the end. Isabella is mine."

He turned his back on the man that made him, his so-called father. Carlisle's distraction was all Jacob needed to rip the first appendage away. The last cries were about the ultimate betrayal. Before Rose killed herself, she told Jacob Bella was a constant source of arguing between Carlisle and Edward. Everyone turned had always belonged to Carlisle, but Edward insisted when they acquired Bella, 'not her.'

Bella shivered each time Jacob reminded her. "You aren't going to sleep tonight, are you?"

"No, but if you aren't too tired, I have some ideas for passing the time. Then I'll let you rest and join patrol."

"Sadie is crashed and you did let me take that awesome nap before everyone arrived. I can't seem to catch up on my rest no matter how hard I try."

"Yeah, about that Bells."

Bella tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "About what, lover?"

"Umm, never mind. It can wait. Sadie is out. I double-checked. Paul did a good job on that window too." Jacob insisted Sadie's window be boarded up until they found Edward. Now that they were all wolves, they realized Edward had been on the roof several times. Bella's and Sadie's windows were easy access to him. He didn't board Bella's window though. That afternoon he told Paul to leave it, "Just let him think about looking in at me."

It wasn't like he'd get anywhere near the house. Jacob only let three off at a time. The woods near her house were heavily guarded. She tried to tell them all Edward was halfway across the world by now or he was on a suicide mission if he considered coming back. Bella couldn't decide if she kept telling herself that so she could actually have some peace or if she truly believed it.

Edward told them all she was his. That was a damn lie. Bella was Jacob's. He was her soulmate. She couldn't wait to live a long, normal life with him. Moving back to the farmhouse they restored together was the first step at reclaiming their lives.

Bella switched off lights as she walked through the house. Jacob was right behind her. His hand covered hers as soon as she touched the railing to go upstairs. "We've made some fantastic memories in this house in a short amount of time. I'm glad you talked me into coming back."

"It's our home. I want you to live here with me and be a father to Sadie. Tell me when you're ready and I'll talk to her about calling you Daddy."

Bella felt his breath on her neck. "I'm ready. She's part of you. I'm honored Bells."

Jacob's warm lips made contact with her skin. Bella fell back on him and he lifted her in his arms to give her feet a break from one more trip up the stairs. She loved being held by him; it was the safest feeling on earth.

Her back hit the mattress and her body bounced once. She expected to be covered by Jacob's large body the next second, but he went to the window instead. He tried to leave things when they were alone, but deep down he was always worrying. So much changed for the laid back handyman that came to her at the beginning of summer. He was different, but the same even though that was a contradiction.

"Babe. Relax. You trust the pack. Come here and let me take care of you and I'll let you ravage my body."

Jacob turned back around to see Bella up on her knees taking off her sleeveless blouse. She wore a baby blue tank top underneath. He didn't know she had a similar shade lacey bra under that. As soon as Bella's fingers found the hem of the tank, Jacob stopped her.

"I can take it from here."

Strong hands gripped behind her knees and jerked her down. Bella was pulled to the edge of the mattress. The clothing was quickly discarded. He left her blue bra and panty set for the moment.

"I love you in the moonlight, Bells. But then again, I love you in everything."

Bella wrapped her legs around his thighs. She missed him. Jacob was never far from her even since the phase, but there had been distance between them since that wonderful afternoon at the hunting cabin. She'd had little time to distress over it, but now being with him in the place where it all started made Bella dwell on the ways their love was perfect.

"I need you."

"You have me."

"I mean now... inside me. Please, Jake."

Jacob caged her between his arms and they started scooting backwards. He touched his finger to her lips. "Remember how long I used to spend taking care of you?"

She remembered, but Bella was anxious. She meant that word: **need.** There was a strong physical urge within her. His mouth crashed into hers. His kiss was not tender. Bella welcomed that dominance. Jacob never hesitated even before he was a true alpha. She knew how to match his urgency. Bella was his mate. She was made for him.

The next few minutes were a reminder of what he meant by the phrase take care. Her underwear didn't last much longer. Bella never stopped trying to get him where she craved him, but Jacob pulled back. He taunted her as two of his fingers journeyed down the middle of her body. He finally made it to her belly button.

Bella's hips jerked. He was so close, but he kept making circles on her stomach. She grabbed his fingers. He laughed. "No, you first. I want to see you touch yourself before I touch you."

She was already on edge since he'd worked her into a frenzy when they kissed earlier. It was a painful pleasure feeling his hardness against her soaked panties and Jacob knew exactly what he was doing every time he pumped his hips in unison with hers. Two could play at that game. Bella pulled her knees higher, opened her legs wider so he could see. He wanted to watch, so she'd give him a show. Her fingers slid easily down her slit to part her nether lips. Bella's lips released a moan. If she could see his reaction, then his keen vision definitely picked up all the signs of her intense arousal. Bella was hot and wet there. She teased herself in front of him.

"I'm so fucking wet because of you." Bella pumped two fingers in her pussy. Jacob moved in for a closer look. She popped out the digits and brought them to his lips. He sucked greedily and hummed against her skin. "Taste what you do to me, Jake. Stop making me wait. I want to come for you."

That was all it took to get him to the source. Jacob's tongue was buried inside her at the request. He lapped at her delicate flesh until she got the first of many orgasms. There was always the promise of more with Jacob. Before she came down from that high, he was filling her completely. It was the perfect union, again and again. The joining of their bodies always took her breath away.

Bella yelped when he went deeper. She covered her mouth. Jacob pulled her hand back. He'd remarked once what a sound sleeper Sadie was. She hoped that remained true or they needed better wall insulation. Their lovemaking continued at a fast and furious pace until Jacob slowed it down toward the end. She felt the pull to him from the start. He was different from any man she'd ever known. Jacob was a person she only thought existed in dreams or books. He should be a fictional character but he was hers. He was real. They faced the impossible and won, together. Now Jacob would be Sadie's father and her husband one day. That was something she never planned on for her future. He hadn't officially asked, but the promise was implied.

Bella took note of everything, the way his fingers held her hips with each thrust, how his mouth always managed to find hers in the midst of their frantic movements and how he was more than enough, but she always wanted more. Her body clung to him and the birth of new orgasm spawned her dirty talk. "Fuck. I'm coming again. Come with me, deep inside me. Please Jacob. That feels so good."

Jacob growled through his release. She felt it. Her body held on and she rode out the final wave of pleasure with him. Bella spasmed around his cock as long as he twitched inside her. This was the ultimate high. Her old pessimistic self had vanished. She knew how good life could be and she'd never settle for less than Jacob's best. He was content to soften inside her and drift off from their post-coital exhaustion. Eventually, nature called and she couldn't have a hunk of solid werewolf man fall sound asleep on her as bad as she needed to pee.

"Jake..." Bella pushed. He rolled, but he pulled her with him and didn't let go. Bella pried his fingers off one by one. "Give me two minutes and I'll be back."

"Okay, but leave the door open."

"Ugh, you're a weirdo." She knew what he meant, but still. Bella came back from the bathroom wearing a soft t-shirt of Jacob's.

"Why you dressing, babe? I'm almost ready to go again."

"Of course you are, but you promised me rest, and I got a weird chill in the bathroom even though you had me blazing a few minutes ago." Bella climbed next to Jacob again. She would probably lose the shirt soon when he had her burning up again. "You know, I really should reschedule that doctor's appointment since your wolf refuses to glove up. We've had a couple of intense encounters."

"Oh yeah, well don't blame the wolf when it's you begging me to come inside you. Damn, Bells. Don't you know what that request does to a man? I was there every time, so don't deny it. I know what you said."

"It's an expression... a sex expression, like oh, yeah baby, right there."

Jacob tickled her and made her laugh a little too loud. "Shhh. We're getting too loud."

She felt his renewed arousal on her thigh. Bella gave him a couple of strokes. "You weren't joking about round two."

"You just said 'oh yeah baby, right there' in a sexy voice. What did you expect?"

"Well, I wasn't joking about rest. I swear I could sleep for a week. Maybe I need to start taking vitamins or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a good decision. Honey, are you dense?"

"What?"

Jacob tensed. They were having playful pillow talk and then the next second Bella felt that chill again on top of Jacob's sudden anxiety.

"Something's wrong. Go Bells! Get Sadie and lock yourself in her closet. Don't come out until I come get you."

"But they didn't signal. Are you being paranoid again?"

* * *

She spoke too soon. Two howls broke the silence. Jacob was a flash in the darkness. Bella ran as fast as her jello legs could carry her. Sadie mumbled when she picked her out of bed. They'd gone over a few scenarios. Jacob knew the closet wasn't full proof. but there was a chest inside Bella could slide over the door. The heavy chest of drawers kept it from being easy access. The guys would never let anything get close to the house, anyway.

Sadie whimpered. "Father's back?"

"No baby. No, never. Don't call him that. Remember what we told you? They were monsters. Carlisle wasn't your father. Jacob wants to be. I mean, he is. You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, he's so nice and he can hold me with one hand."

"I know, baby. Jacob is strong and he is our protector. We're safe. As long as we stay hidden and let the pack handle this last threat, we'll be safe forever."

Bella said the words for herself as much as she said them for her daughter. Jacob's fear was coming true. She knew it. Edward came back. Her fading visions hadn't been good enough to warn them, but Bella felt Jacob. The pack merged on the threat. Edward was clever enough to bring company. He wasn't the only vampire out there and that scared the hell out of her.

Bella was relieved when Sadie drifted off to sleep again. Maybe tonight was like a dream to her. It was taking too long. She focused on Jacob, but he shut her out. That increased her anxiety, but Bella needed to concentrate on the shield. She had to have something left for them. Edward was a damn mind-reader and he could have brought other powerful vampires with him.

She focused no matter how hard her head throbbed from pain and uncertainty. Her daughter clasped her fingers. "I'll help."

She wasn't sleeping after all. Sadie was concentrating on the pack same as her mother. Bella felt the energy move through their bodies as it surrounded them. Inside that tiny closet with the chest over the door was a nearly pitch black space, but through Bella's squinted eyes, she experienced a glow of light. Her little daughter's combined gift with Bella's was a powerful combination.

"Shield them baby. That's it. We are protecting them."

The knock at the closet door pulled Bella and Sadie from their trance. At first she tried to think of a weapon, but honestly would a vampire knock? The next sound was Embry. "Bella, I'm opening up. Are you okay?"

She pushed the chest with her feet while Embry helped from the other side. She and Sadie escaped as soon as there was an opening large enough. Bella hugged Embry. He felt drenched in perspiration. She was confused. Why was it Embry rescuing them?

"Jake?"

"He's fine. Look, it was crazy for a while, but we got 'em. All of them. He brought a small army, but it didn't help him in the end. That psycho is gone forever. Jacob wants you to come out and I'll help Sadie get settled. Hey Sadie, maybe you can help me out. You know Aunt Emily is having a baby and she swears it's a girl. I don't know a thing about little girls. What do they like? Got any pointers for me?"

"Sure, Uncle Embry. Want to read a story?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great."

Embry motioned for Bella. She could trust Embry to keep Sadie calm and safe, but she was concerned why Jacob needed her outside. Bella ran to her room to slip on some yoga pants. She tied Jacob's shirt on her hip and headed into the night hoping only to find a victory party.

* * *

It took about ten steps into the yard to know that wasn't exactly the case.

The guys surrounded someone. Jacob had the injured party's head supported, but Bella couldn't make out the features.

"I'll go get the first aid kit and call Sue."

"No, Bells. Just come here. He's asking for you." Bella did a mental count of the guys in the circle. Everyone she knew that had patrol was there and Embry was inside. Who was that on the ground covered in a blanket she often left on the porch swing?

Bella spun around one more time. The only wolf missing was _the wolf._ The guys parted so she could see for herself, but inside she already knew the truth.

Levi.

He was hurt, really bad and he'd shifted back to a man. It was the one thing he said was impossible. He couldn't survive as a man in their lifetime because it was never meant to be _his_ lifetime.

Bella fell before this handsome man, laboring for every breath. "Jake, do something. Order him to change back. He can heal as the wolf."

"I tried."

"Shhh. Don't cry, my queen. It all happened as it was meant to. This is my final purpose."

The guys started talking. Apparently Edward had the upper hand on Jacob at the end, but Levi came to his aid and saved his life. He took a lethal blow, but Edward did not escape. The pack finished off the others so that they could all descend on the final threat at once. They were savage and unstoppable. The faint smell of that pungent smoke filtered through the air again in the distance.

"Thank you for saving Jacob, for coming in my life when I needed a friend more than anything. You're the best, Levi." Bella studied his features. In a way, he resembled Jacob and some of the guys. He could have easily passed as their real brother. In every way that mattered, he was.

In those few minutes, she noticed the aging process. His hair grayed and wrinkles appeared around his eyes and mouth. Bella was selfish. She wanted to keep him, but it made sense when she thought about it. Levi had already lived a life and he accomplished his mission given to him by the spirits. He deserved peace and to be reunited with Kateri.

"Are you hurting? Tell me how we can help."

Bella wiped her tears away. She looked at Jacob once and the sorrow in his eyes was too much to behold. Levi had been his trusted sidekick for years. He was positively heartbroken.

"Just let me say the words while I still can. You, dear Bella were the catalyst that made these men who they were always meant to be. They needed you."

She kinda worried she brought more trouble than good, but Bella had also witnessed positive changes from the pack she once called misfits.

"I love them. I can never repay any of you for giving me Sadie back. I just want us to be a family."

"You are. You're strong. Don't ever underestimate yourself again."

Levi's health declined rapidly. He looked like a very old man now. He was once a strong warrior and now in Jacob's arms he was tired, weak and vulnerable. Bella sobbed when Jacob leaned in and kissed his mentor's cheek. "You were a faithful companion and a wise teacher, Hohnihohkaiyahos... Leviathan."

That brought out a slight chuckle from their beloved Levi. "Hey, you practiced. That was perfect. You are the greatest warrior I have ever ran beside. It was my honor to be with you all these years. Take care of this one. She is a treasure." He clasped his hand over Bella's. She was caught off guard when Levi moved their joined hands over her belly, "and the future that she carries. At least I go knowing this little one will continue in the path of his father. Our kind will never allow evil and darkness to prevail."

Bella's breath caught in her throat. Jacob had been hinting he had news. Normally, it was the other way around and a woman had news for her man, but he was right. She'd been so dense.

"I'm pregnant."

Quil whooped. "Finally! Now we can talk about it since Bella caught a clue."

"Wait, you know it's a boy already?"

"Think about it and you know too. The gifts will always remain, but only as you need them. You are in control of your own destiny, Bella. You always were. I leave you all in peace and I'm never too far as long as I live in your memories."

She wanted to say so many things, but "I love you, Levi" was all that Bella managed before the old wise man closed his eyes and left them. It was the oddest thing. Once he passed, he truly left them. His body vanished from under the blanket and Jacob was left sitting on the ground with empty hands.

* * *

"Guys, could you give us a minute?"

Bella scooted on her knees in front of Jacob. "I'm sorry. Jacob, I can't believe we lost him. I know now it was time, but I'm going to miss him so much."

Jacob wrapped her up in his arms and wept with her. "Me too, honey."

They cried on the ground for a few minutes. Bella needed to get herself together in case Sadie was still awake. She couldn't break the news to her this late at night so she needed to attempt to be normal.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant. Wow!"

"I can't believe you ignored all the symptoms. Embry showed me one of Emily's books. You've been having all of them for weeks now."

They stood up together to walk back to the house. She playfully swatted at him. "I thought it was stress. You could have told me before letting ramble about birth control. Holy crap, even Quil knew."

"They all knew. Your scent changed over a week ago. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. And for the record, I didn't tell you because of the stress. I wanted that last threat destroyed."

"Oh. Well, that's it, right? Who were those others?"

"No idea, but I felt like they were merely followers. I don't think any other vamps will actively be searching for you. If they do, then it's their funeral."

"You'll always protect me?"

"Always."

Bella felt this strange tingle inside her. It started in her middle and worked its way out. Her mind hummed from the sensation. She looked up to see a star streak across the sky and then this imaginary curtain lifted and she saw Jacob, her mate. Sure, she'd been seeing him for months, but this time was uniquely different. Jacob stopped talking and he grabbed her face. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Together they saw everything, past, present and future pertaining to them. Levi leaving them was one of the saddest things she ever witnessed, but this experience with Jacob was beautiful.

He brushed his lips over hers and kissed her to commemorate the moment.

"We did, didn't we?"

"Yeah, Bells. We imprinted."

 _ **~Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Well? I cried a bucket of tears writing this one. Anyone else? Love to hear your thoughts before I send out the finale. The epilogue remains.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_If I got you weepy last chapter, hopefully I give you a chuckle in this. One word: Quil._**

 ** _Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._**

Epilogue

Bella patted the ground around her new batch of flowers. She finally finished the remembrance garden for Levi. Sadie was off to fetch the watering can. Jacob should be home from work soon. He was working on his first full build in Forks. She was so proud of her husband. Being a home builder was his dream. She touched the letter I. Jacob carved a beautiful wooden cross for their memorial. He was missed, but Levi was right Bella felt close to him in so many ways. His presence never truly left them.

Jacob married Bella a month after losing Levi not too far from the garden that was her new passion. Speaking of passion, she had one more painting project to finish up that would complete the nursery decor. The tightness in her belly reminded her time was quickly getting away from her. Last check up had the doctor saying any day now, so she needed to finish up the last of the farm animals on the mural. It was a long drawn out ordeal before she and Jacob compromised on a theme. He wanted hot rods in the beginning and that resulted in a huge no from Bella. Then of course, he suggested a construction theme which she turned up her nose at again. He was determined their infant son have all sorts of mechanical contraptions to stare at from birth. Sadie had a room filled with the pages of fairy tales. It wasn't all princesses and damsels in distress. There was one wall with the painting of Levi, her real life fairy tale that they'd all experienced and would never forget.

There wasn't much going on in the supernatural realm. The guys still phased and patrolled, but had only chased downed one stray nomad far from the reservation. Leah was the only retiree so far. She got pregnant again a few months ago, so that was the end of her wolf days. Sam insisted he made a girl this time, but Leah wasn't holding her breath. Emily and Embry had a daughter, Jaycie a couple of months ago. She was adorable and Bella had been practicing with aunt duty since it had been a long time Sadie was so tiny. Sadie was thriving. Grandpa Charlie drove out every morning during the school year to take her kindergarten in style. Her kid liked the cruiser. Bella would have been mortified with that much attention growing up.

Seth was back in school and Bree joined him for her Freshman year. Paul and Rachel were engaged, but she wanted this huge production of a wedding so the planning process was lengthy. All the guys were doing what they wanted and happy with life. Some were dating nice ladies and others like Collin and Jared were still manwhoring a tiny bit, but they'd gotten a little more selective. Quil was a huge surprise. He got a job with the park's service, wildlife division and he'd officially found his niche. The guys had a good laugh about him being an actual part of the wildlife, but Jacob was proud of him.

Charlie and Sue were official now and not so shady about loving each other. Sue hired a new male nurse that brought his mom in one afternoon to check on her blood pressure. Billy Black was having coffee with Sue and was instantly smitten. The parents had been spending their free time double dating recently.

Life was good and it was theirs, not perfect, sometimes messy, but everything Bella wanted.

Bella and Jacob were imprinted. That was only part of the big shocker. Their imprint dissolved the other imprints and no one saw that twist coming. It was best for Leah, Sam, Emily and Embry, but really didn't change any of the other imprints' feelings for one another. Jacob asked Paul a few times, "You sure man? Rach is a pain in the ass. This is a sign. You could go back to the mother-daughter thing and no one would blame you." Bella smacked him for that remark.

Paul said, "No way, those women both said if I ever show my face again, they'll stab me." Paul demonstrated what could happen, "One on each side, two knives... right in the neck."

Jacob tried once more, "sounds hot" to keep Paul out of his family, but Rachel threatened him with a frying pan if he didn't get the hell out of her house.

Bella told him to give up. Paul would be his brother-in-law and it was out of his hands.

* * *

Sadie heard the approaching truck, "Daddy's home!" She was so excited for summer, but Bella would barely have a month home alone with Ryder before she had two all summer. Yep, this time she compromised. Jacob picked the name and she got to paint a red barn on the nursery wall, but the name grew on her. Their son was going to be beautiful and she knew it. Jacob was probably going to give him a hammer and wrench at birth and see which one he took to first. If he was like his father, they'd both be his favorite. Jacob Black was a fixer. He sure as hell fixed her. Bella had to remind herself, she helped him. She worked hard to be the woman she was today.

"Love you, Levi. Miss you every day." Bella patted the soil. Sadie had already bolted for the front and left her on her knees. It was a lot easier getting down there than it was standing back up.

"Need a hand?"

"No thanks, I got it."

Jacob laughed at her and he was in big trouble. Bella got flustered and toppled over on her butt. He took both hands and pulled under her arms. "Careful, Daddy. She's heavy."

Now he was really laughing. "You told her to say that, didn't you?"

"No way. It's okay, Little One, Daddy's super strong. I can lift Mommy no matter how heavy she gets." Bella didn't know if she should punch him or kiss him, so she kissed him.

"You're home a little early."

"Yeah, well, I knew Sadie got off half day today, so I finished up ahead of time. We should go out tonight."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? You deserve a break and you look hangry, Bells." Jacob rubbed her tight abdomen. "Damn, that's a big boy in there. He grew some more overnight. I hope you're ready for this, honey."

"He's not that big."

They had a surprise visitor, "Who's not that big?"

"Quil, hey man. I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Great news! I got a surprise for Sadie."

"You did? Hooray! Uncle Quil brought me a present."

"Sorta, we have to ask your parents first."

Bella wished she could train that man, "Great Quil. That means you should have asked in private. Now she knows."

Jacob was handling it. "What kind of present?"

"First, what did I miss? Who's big?"

"Ryder. That is going to be one big, strong Quileute warrior Bells has to birth."

"Oh, hell yeah! I was almost twelve pounds. Mom still hates my guts."

"You were not that big. Shut up. I was only seven pounds and Sadie was barely over six. You're both exaggerating. All signs point to a healthy, normal sized baby. I'd be shocked if he was eight pounds and that's plenty big for someone my size."

"No way. Look at Jake. Jake's huge. I'm predicting ten pounds easy. We should totally place bets on this. Whatever you do Bella, don't have Ryder until I talk to the guys and get a pool going."

"Jake, are you serious? I can't have a baby that big. I might as well check in the hospital now for an epidural. I missed it with Sadie because she came too quick. Maybe I'll need a Cesarean this time."

"Bella, no do not get one of those. They can only make the cut so big or your guts come out, so when the baby is big, the doctor climbs up there and pulls and then pulls again, but the womb keep sucking it back in. Trust me, I've seen it. You'll never be the same again."

Quil acted out the anguished pulling the entire time he talked.

"Where in the hell have you seen a Cesarean section?"

"Health channel, of course."

"Listen, neither of you idiots know a damn thing about childbirth. I have been there. I know and it's not like that. I'll be fine and this is not going to be a massive baby so shut up. Why are you here with an unapproved present?"

Quil motioned with his hand. "You have to see it to believe it."

Bella, Jacob and Sadie followed Quil to his truck. He had a small crate in the back.

Sadie was the first to exclaim, "A puppy!"

Jacob took a closer look. "No, wait Little One. Quil, that's a wolf pup."

"Yep, timber wolf. No funny business or ancient relatives involved. He's just a wolf. The mom got caught in illegal trap. All the other pups died, but this little guy is a survivor. My boss pulled some strings. He's ours. I think he'll fit right in with the pack."

"No way. Take him someplace else, Quil."

"Please, Mommy Daddy, I want another wolf."

"No Sadie, we have enough wolves."

"Not like him. He's so tiny and cute. I'm naming him Roy. Roy, the wolf. Please, you're getting a new baby. I need him." Sadie did her baby voice.

Quil wasn't listening to Bella's refusal when he pulled the pup out of the crate. "He takes a bottle, it's adorable."

"Then you feed him, Quil. Put him to your breast for all I care. What were you thinking? I'm about to give birth to a huge Quileute baby. I can't take care of a bottle dependent wolf on top of that. I still have my art. I clean this giant house and manage Sadie's nonstop energy not to mention, I constantly feed a pack of wolves. I'm stretched far too thin."

Jacob started rubbing her shoulders. Bella huffed at him. "Stop patronizing me and back me up, Black."

"I don't know, honey. He looks so much like Levi the day I found him. I miss having a pet."

"He wasn't a pet. He was our friend and we can't just replace him."

"I know that. Levi is irreplaceable. But you didn't know him in the beginning. He was my pet until he was more. I can train the pup. Quil can too. This is his profession now. Why don't we do a trial period? Look at her." Once Quil let the wolf free, Sadie called him over. She was currently rolling in the soft grass with the baby wolf.

"Be careful, sweetie That's a wild animal."

"Wild as Daddy?"

"No, baby. He's a pup. I doubt he even has sharp teeth." Jacob looked at Quil, "does he?"

"Naw, he nips, but it's nothing, doesn't even break the skin."

Jacob nipped at Bella's neck. "I bite way harder and you let me stay in the house." He lifted her hair and blew into her ear, "even in your bed."

She shrugged him off. "That's up for debate since you impregnated me with this giant human that's going to rip apart my insides, and are currently thinking about allowing our daughter a wild pet wolf."

"So, that's a yes?"

"What choice do I have? She's in love."

"Like mother like daughter. Quil, you have to oversee the training until Bella's feeling better. I mean it. Either you take him to your place or you come by here a few times a day."

"Done. Now for my next announcement. Bella, can I bring a woman over for dinner tonight? I want your opinion."

"No. Jacob's taking Sadie and I out, and I told you I didn't want anymore of your Tinder dates around Sadie. The last one was too much."

"Stevie isn't from Tinder, I swear. I've moved on from that shit."

"Seems so. I guess Quil met _Stevie_ on Grindr."

"What? Get the fuck out. I only had that account for ten minutes. It was a huge misunderstanding. Fucking Paul is an asshole. I thought it was something else. Anyway, Stevie is a woman, all woman with perfect tits. I met her at work. Her real name is Svetlana and she has a sexy accent. I'm not sure if she likes me as much as I like her, so can we meet up with you guys?"

"Trust me, if you aren't sure, she doesn't. Does she work for the park's department too because that's the last person you should get involved with? Work relationships always go south."

"No, she got spooked when she was hiking, said she saw a large wolf and called it in. It was in my area."

"Because it was fucking you. Why are you phasing at work?"

"I was bored. Plus, it's faster than the golf cart."

"You stupid shit. You got caught by a hiker."

"I saved her though and it's totally cool. She thought I was a bad ass going off in the woods to shoo the giant wolf away. It might be my best pickup to date. No worries, bro. She isn't going to blab."

Jacob and Quil were going to keep this adolescent argument up too long, and Bella didn't have the patience for them. She hadn't been able to forget Quil saying he weighed twelve pounds. "Fine. Bring her, but if I don't like her I'm saying so point blank because these hormones are making me pissy as hell. We're going to Sal's. I need to carbo load."

Quil was excited to hear that. He said he needed to run home and shower, but they all agreed to meet at 6:30.

Bella grimaced at Jake. She hated these mood swings. He could still read her mind. He whistled for Sadie. Funny thing happened. Roy stopped what he was doing as well. "Go inside. Clean up and put on something nice. We're going out to eat to celebrate your mother."

"It's not her birthday."

"I know, but she is the greatest woman I know. We're celebrating her tonight and every day as long as I live."

"Can Roy go?"

"No, he can stay in the laundry room."

"Oh shucks, he'll be afraid."

"I doubt it. Come here, boy."

The tiny wolf pup ran toward Jake. He lifted Roy up and looked him in the eyes. "Shame on you, Bells for doubting this one. He's a good pup, listens to me from the getgo."

"Yes, I can tell. Must be the alpha timbre coming through. Poor little guy losing his whole family like that. He is super cute." Bella patted his head. "Are you happy being Roy? She didn't give us a chance to come up with a better name." A little pink tongue came out to swipe at Bella's cheek. "Hey, that tickles. Welcome to our family."

Jacob put the pup down and wrapped his arms around her. "I meant that stuff I said to Sadie. Tonight's about you. I appreciate everything you do more than I can express and I was totally messing with you before. I was a normal sized baby. I'm sure Quil was exaggerating his twelve pounds."

"He probably had a big giant head and that's why Joy is so bitchy."

"Maybe. A lot of good it did him, the brains must have gotten loose in all that extra space."

Bella kinda hoped she liked this new woman Stevie. So far, Quil's picks had been awful.

* * *

The group arrived home just before ten. Quil surprised them again. Stevie was a delight. She was beautiful and smart. She also liked Quil, Bella told him as soon as Stevie excused herself to the ladies' room.

She laughed at all his idiotic jokes and observations. Bella knew she was sincere and not stupid. Stevie was a grad student in behavioral sciences. Jacob told him once during dinner to marry her on the spot because he'd never do better.

He joked to Bella when they got in the truck. "Behavioral sciences paired with Quil? You can't make that shit up."

Bella invited them over for coffee and cake. Sadie was crashed out in her booster seat so Jacob volunteered to take her to bed. Bella headed to the kitchen to get the decaf brewing. She was faced with total destruction. Roy broke out of her laundry room. He pushed over the garbage and strewed out every single piece of it over her entire kitchen floor.

"Dammit Quil! Get in here."

"Oops. Looks like someone was mischievous tonight. I bet he was lonely."

"Lonely? Look at this disaster." Jacob entered the room by then. She heard his uh oh under his breath.

The laundry room was more of the same. "He shit in the clean clothes. Oh my God. This animal is trying my patience. You two better get this under control while Stevie and I have a chat in the living room."

Bella sat down with her guest. "Sorry, I'm usually not such a naggy shrew."

"No, it's good. You were calm to me."

"I love how you talk. You probably get sick of hearing that?"

"No. I like how you talk too."

Bella laughed, but then her belly twinged. She shouldn't have eaten so much. Her stomach ached from being overfull. Come to think of it, the twinges had bothered her since pulling all those weeds earlier.

Stevie continued the conversation about how funny Quil was. "Your husband trains with him, no? Their bodies are so good."

"Yes, they train hard." Bella wasn't sure how to put it and no one was allowed to be in the know since Bree and Rachel. Jacob hadn't made a hard and fast rule about that yet, but maybe if one of the guys wanted to get engaged one day, the discussion would come up.

"I'm sorry. I should go check on them. They're taking their time and I haven't even started the coffee."

"I'll help."

"No, stay. I'll send Quil back in and Jacob will help me." As soon as Bella stood up, she knew they weren't having cake. Quil could eat the whole cake, she hardly cared the way her backache almost had her doubled over. She stopped at the kitchen entrance and smiled at her clean floor before grimacing from the pain. She'd been nesting all week and the mess from Roy was the last thing she wanted to see.

"We got it Bella and Roy knows better now. It'll never happen again. Jake even started the laundry all over. Now where's that chocolate cake you said you made?"

"Bells, what is it?"

She'd been breathing the entire time through the first strong contraction.

"What do you think it is?"

"The baby's coming? Now!"

"Oh shit. Bella's peeing."

"Shut up, Quil. It's her water. Use your brain and your nose. Can you stay with Sadie until Leah can come over?"

"Sure, can I still eat cake?"

"Yes, eat all of it! Just stop talking. I'm having another one, Jake." Bella gripped her abdomen with one hand and the wall with the other. It was so similar to how Sadie entered the world, once the pains started, they were hard and fast. They had to make it to Port Angeles and her water had broken already. She was missing out on drugs again, and dammit Jacob planted the thought of a super-sized baby in her head.

"I can't do this."

"Of course you can, honey. I'm here for you. Tell me what to do."

"Have the baby for me, Jacob. Can you do that?"

Quil patted Jacob on the back, "Good luck, man. You're going to need it."

Jacob swooped her up in his arms despite her massive girth. He stopped her before she could remark. "Still not too heavy, so don't. I'm taking you upstairs to get cleaned up, grabbing the overnight bag and then we are driving to the hospital. I can't promise you'll get your epidural, but I can promise I will help you any way I can except I can't have our son. You're the only one strong enough to do that and I'm in awe just thinking about it."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for all the mean things I said before."

"No problem. You have some colorful language, Bells and I'm used to the guys. I heard a few new words."

Bella and Jacob studied their newborn son Ryder Charles Black. He was just as beautiful as she predicted, not twelve pounds but solid 8 pounds 14 ounces and she was still shocked she pushed that out of her body without the drugs. She missed the epidural yet again, but at least they made it to the hospital. A few times she wasn't sure, and she thought they were going to have to pull over.

It had almost been a year since her world turned upside down. Bella thought when she moved to Forks, there was a good chance she'd lose Sadie and her mind forever. Now she'd gained the world. Her father lived nearby, she had a big family in the form of the pack and a husband that loved and adored her. He was a kind and loving father for their children and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"I love you so much Jacob. This year has been an amazing experience. I look forward to all the years to come." He kissed her sweetly and then touched his lips to the mess of silky raven hair on their son's head. "Oh yeah, I totally didn't mean that statement about never wanting your privates anywhere near me again. It was the pain talking."

"I know. My privates know as well which is a relief, but seriously honey, he was bigger than I honestly thought he'd be. I feel bad for teasing you now. You were so brave and I'm so proud of you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Bella was on an adrenaline high from the birth. She felt invincible. Tomorrow, she was certain to feel sore like she'd just birthed an almost nine pound baby boy. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm tougher than I look, you know."

Jacob smiled. It was her smile, the same one that greeted her that first day she swung open the door for him. "Indeed you are Bells. I noticed that a long time ago."

 *****The End*****

 _ **~Thanks so much for reading.**_

 _ **It's been a great ride. Thanks to all that have read my fanfics through the years. I appreciate your encouragement and support so much. Reminder that my second novel Harmony is on sale for pre-order on Amazon and will go live in ten days. I'm also doing a giveaway on my Instagram because I'm cool like that. Sometimes I give free book stuff to my followers, so check it out. I have a third complete novel that should come out in the summer, so I'm pretty much busy all the time writing. Yeah! This is my passion and I hope you all continue to follow my writing journey.**_


End file.
